14 juillet
by KaitouR
Summary: Près d'un an après ce qu'a vécu la capitale française, Fantôme R revient en ville, et poursuit ses vols. Après l'un d'eux, le voilà persuadé qu'on l'espionne, et ce jusqu'à perdre la confiance de sa meilleure amie. Et lorsqu'une inconnue lui propose de passer un accord afin de retrouver son père, le voilà embarqué dans une histoire qui concerne bien plus que le présent...
1. Prologue

**~Prologue**

L'obscurité régnait dans l'immense salle vide.

Une petite lumière semblait vouloir illuminer la pièce, et éloigner les ténèbres ; en vain.

Il n'y avait que peu de meubles. Un divan délabré, sûrement âgé d'au moins un siècle, attendait que la personne pesant sur lui daigne enfin se lever. En face de lui, un bureau en bois aussi abîmé que son camarade supportait douloureusement l'ordinateur ainsi que le bazar qui y trônait. On pourrait penser que ces deux objets étaient des antiquités, ce qui expliquerait leur mauvaise mine. Mais en voyant les murs démunis de tapisserie, le tapis aussi rugueux que le dos d'une éponge, et la petite lampe qui pendait au plafond, accrochée à un simple fil, on saurait tout de suite que cet endroit n'était que très peu -ou quasiment pas- entretenu.

L'individu avachi sur le canapé se leva enfin. Le meuble sembla pousser un soupir de soulagement. La personne se posta devant l'ordinateur, et tapa quelque chose. La lumière diffusée par l'écran révéla que c'était un homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, aux yeux d'un bleu-gris profond, entourés de cernes. Son teint était incroyablement pâle, et contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un roux intense, qui formaient une aura de feu autour de son visage. Une légère pilosité au menton indiquait qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours, ce qui correspondait avec son regard fatigué, presque vide d'expression.

Il griffonna quelques inscriptions sur un post-it, qu'il colla sur l'écran. Puis il se leva, impassible, et se dirigea dans une salle voisine.

Cette pièce -il s'agissait d'une chambre- était bien plus lumineuse que l'autre. Trois des murs étaient peints d'une couleur chocolat, et s'alliaient parfaitement avec le quatrième, pistache. Sur la fenêtre, on avait placé des rideaux, du même vert. Mais cela avait été une grossière erreur d'installer une lucarne dans cet endroit. Le paysage était plutôt laid à regarder. À vrai-dire, il valait mieux ne rien voir du tout. On apercevait un ciel gris, monotone, ainsi que des chantiers titanesques, sans oublier des immeubles qui paraissaient littéralement toucher le ciel.

L'homme fit quelques pas vers un lit, dans lequel une autre personne dormait. Il releva doucement la couverture, laissant entrevoir une tête toute aussi rousse que la sienne appartenant à une jeune fille, à en contempler la forme du visage, et la longueur de ses cheveux. Il murmura doucement à l'endormie de se lever, ce qu'elle fit presque immédiatement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescente devait avoir aux alentours de seize ans, peut-être dix-sept ou bien dix-huit. Elle possédait une paire d'yeux incroyablement beaux, d'un bleu saphir étonnant, qui s'alliait parfaitement avec sa chevelure, dont elle prenait clairement soin. Son visage gardait pourtant un air enfantin, rieur, et joyeux.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle se vêtit rapidement d'une tenue sombre, composée de son jean noir favori et son pull fétiche de la même couleur. Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval grâce à un ruban tout aussi foncé que ses vêtements, laissant tomber deux longues mèches le long de son buste, et se crayonna les yeux pour donner l'illusion de les avoir agrandis. Après une dernière vérification de son reflet, afin de s'assurer que rien ne clochait, elle rejoignit l'homme dans l'autre salle. Elle passa juste avant dans une pièce s'apparentant à une cuisine, prenant rapidement une tasse de thé et de quoi grignoter.

Elle s'approcha de la personne qui l'avait réveillée, installée devant l'ordinateur comme plus tôt, et lui demanda, non sans cacher une certaine impatience :

« Alors, fit-elle tout en ingurgitant son petit déjeuner, ça sera ce soir ? »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pincées de l'adulte, mais il disparut presque aussitôt, lorsqu'il répondit :

« Si tout est bon, oui. »

Il la stoppa immédiatement, avant qu'elle ne poussât un cri de joie, et ne sautât en l'air.

« Mais seulement si tu es toi aussi prête. Compris ? »

Son ton était sec, et tranchant. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour intimider l'adolescente. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, et posa sa tasse à côté de l'engin de technologie. L'homme soupira un grand coup, au comble de l'agacement. Il lui avait cent fois répété de ne pas laisser traîner des boissons près de son ordinateur. C'était une sorte de provocation pour lui, venant de la rouquine.

« Range-moi ça immédiatement, ordonna-t-il sans détourner le regard du poste, bien trop absorbé par son travail.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille sans lever le petit doigt. J'ai rien fait de mal, à ce que je sache. Non ? »

Elle étouffa un rire moqueur, lorsque l'adulte serra le poing, montrant qu'elle l'énervait au plus haut point. Il inspira et expira longuement pour évacuer son stress, avant de rétorquer sèchement :

« Si tu continues, tu n'y iras pas. C'est clair ? »

Elle grogna quelque chose, avant de hocher docilement la tête, et de ranger la vaisselle.

Depuis la cuisine, elle l'entendit taper longuement sur la machine. Elle se prit à rêvasser de l'instant où ça sera elle, aux commandes de l'outil informatique, prouvant ainsi sa valeur à cet homme. Elle avait parfois du mal à se montrer à la hauteur, d'ailleurs. Cette personne n'était même pas de sa famille, ils ne partageaient pas le même sang. C'était plutôt complexe, comme relation, à vrai-dire…

_Bon, si j'y vais pas maint'nant, 'va encore râler !_ songea-t-elle, non sans une pointe de mépris.

Elle revint lentement, traînant la patte, vers l'individu avec qui elle "discutait" plus tôt, et demanda pour la énième fois :

« C'est possible d'avancer l'heure du départ ? »

Il se retourna vers elle, et afficha un large sourire plein de fierté ; c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi !

« J'attendais que tu me le demandes ! »

La jeune fille prit un air hautain, plein de fierté, et montra une facette très mature de sa personnalité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? fit-elle, une trace de malice dans la voix. Tout est prêt ! »

L'homme tapa une série de caractères, longue et extrêmement compliquée, avant d'annoncer :

« Va le chercher. On se retrouve là où tu sais. »

Elle resserra le nœud qui tenait ses cheveux, et hocha la tête, avant de partir.

_Paris, 7. Juillet 2012 - 2:30_

Il faisait sombre. Très sombre.

Une nuit d'encre. D'encre de Chine, si on voulait imager.

La ville endormie ne se doutait point de ce qui se passait. Pas le moindre du monde.

Deux silhouettes se distinguaient à travers les ombres des arbres et des bâtiments. L'une était humaine, l'autre, animale, sûrement un canidé. Ces deux personnes couraient dans l'obscurité, et ne semblaient pas faire un footing nocturne.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette personne et son compagnon quadrupède évitaient le plus possible les lampadaires, pourtant propices à une marche sans encombre. C'était à ne rien y comprendre, sauf si on savait _qui_ étaient ces silhouettes.

« Allez ! On va pas les laisser faire ! » cria une voix derrière eux.

La personne se retourna, et éclata de rire, sans se retenir, avant de reprendre sa course folle. Sa voix montra que c'était un jeune homme, dont l'âge était sûrement compris entre dix-sept et dix-neuf ans. Il ne devait pas être effrayé par ses poursuivants, et bien au contraire, semblait s'amuser comme un fou !

« Bon courage, inspecteur ! » murmura-t-il en se moquant.

Il souffla des mots d'encouragement à son compagnon, et accéléra. Leur vitesse augmenta, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent semer habilement les policiers à leurs trousses.

À un carrefour, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Il partirent dans une ruelle sombre, et se stoppèrent après quelques mètres. Cachés derrière des caisses, ils attendirent que les forces de l'ordre s'en aillent. Ceux-ci perdirent leur trace, et se dispersèrent à travers la ville.

_Et une victoire de plus pour moi !_ sourit l'adolescent en sortant de sa poche un objet.

Il contempla sa trouvaille. Un bijou incroyable ! C'était un pendentif ancien, datant de l'antiquité. Fait d'or et de saphir, il n'était pas léger, mais était ravissant à la vue. Ce n'était pas son genre de porter de tels accessoires, mais il connaissait quelqu'un à qui cela plairait. Après tout, qui résisterait à une chaîne finement travaillée, dont chaque maille était différente, au bout de laquelle pendait une larme de saphir incroyablement sculptée ?

L'animal bailla, exténué par leur course poursuite. Le voleur lui caressa la tête, et le câlina.

« Allez, mon gros, c'est bon. Attendons encore un peu, et on rentrera. »

Ses paroles de réconfort furent suivies d'un petit jappement de son animal. Le canidé était vraiment exténué, et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

Son maître aussi manqua de s'endormir à plusieurs reprises, si bien qu'il décida de rentrer plus tôt que prévu, mais il quitta l'obscurité la plus totale. Malgré tout, il dut aussi porter son chien qui s'était effondré après quelques pas.

En passant silencieusement dans une petite rue déserte, il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos. Il continua tout de même d'avancer, en pensant que si c'était un policier, il lui aurait déjà tiré dessus. Mais à cette heure-ci, qui marcherait par ici ? C'était vraiment louche.

Soudainement, il se retourna, pour prendre la personne par surprise. Mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut une ruelle vide, avec quelques caisses au fond. Assoupi, l'animal ne pouvait pas flairer, et détecter une quelconque personne…

_Bon, tant pis_, pensa le jeune homme, _ça doit pas être important._

Il rentra chez lui, en évitant le plus possible les lumières, préservant ainsi une part de mystère sur son identité. Et ce n'est qu'une fois sur le seuil de l'immeuble où il vivait qu'il daigna enfin apparaître à la lumière.

Vêtu d'un costume bleu foncé, composé d'une veste élégante, une chemise blanche immaculée, une cravate rouge bordeaux et d'un pantalon merveilleusement travaillé, il portait aussi un chapeau assorti à sa tenue. Ses cheveux, d'un roux splendide, lui arrivaient à la base de la nuque. Mi-longs, ils lui donnaient un air inqualifiable, presque mystique. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'un éclat que seuls les jeunes gens pouvaient entrevoir.

Il ouvrit la porte menant dans son appartement, au rez-de-chaussée, et posa son chien sur son lit. L'animal était blanc, et les seules couleurs qu'il avait étaient sa tache couleur caramel autour de son œil gauche, et sa cape rouge écarlate nouée autour de son cou.

L'adolescent enleva son chapeau, et le mit sur la tête de son compagnon. Il enleva ensuite sa veste et dénoua sa cravate. Puis, avant d'aller se coucher, il rangea le collier volé dans un étui, un tout petit étui, et cacha le coffret dans sa bibliothèque.

« Demain, je lui apporterai. Hein, Fondue ? »


	2. Chapitre I

**Partie I [À toute chose un début] - Chapitre I**

_Paris, 7. Juillet 2012- 13:00_

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que l'étudiant se réveilla après sa courte nuit de sommeil. Son compagnon, Fondue, était déjà debout depuis longtemps, et s'impatientait. Il lava le visage du rouquin à grands coups de langue, en couinant pour qu'il bouge. L'adolescent rit aux éclats, et se dégagea tant bien que mal des draps, assailli par son camarade.

Lorsqu'il put enfin émerger, il se leva et regarda son réveil. Voyant l'heure tardive, il poussa un long, très long soupir de déception, mais décida tout de même de faire quelque chose de sa journée.

« Allez, on se motive ! Debout ! » lança-t-il pour se donner du courage.

Il coiffa rapidement l'épi qui se dressait sur le sommet de son crâne, et revêtit ses habits de tous les jours. Il commença par boutonner sa chemise blanche, et enfila un léger pull bleu turquin aux bordures rouge groseille. Puis il enfila son bon vieux jean gris, et ses converses bleu foncé et blanches. Il brossa durement sa tignasse rousse, et enfila ses lunettes rondes.

Il se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir, perdu dans ses pensées, et sourit à son propre reflet. Non, il n'était pas narcissique ! Juste un peu strict sur son allure. Il ne devait pas montrer son mode de vie aussi facilement qu'il respirait.

Après que Fondue l'ait ramené sur terre, il avala une tasse de café au lait, et sortit de chez lui. Dans sa poche, il avait l'écrin dans lequel il avait rangé son butin de la veille. Il gardait une main sur son jean, pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Si par malheur il venait à l'égarer, et qu'on remarquait que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait perdu, il se ferait arrêter sans attendre. À chaque fois qu'il se promenait, il ne pouvait oublier ce scénario.

C'est tranquillement qu'il traversa Paris, pour rendre visite à sa meilleure amie. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis une demi-douzaine de mois environ, ce qui ressemblait à une éternité, pour lui. D'ailleurs, moins d'une semaine après leur rencontre, il dut partir de la ville. Parfois, il avait pu revenir, et lui faire une surprise, comme au nouvel an. Parfois, il manquait d'incroyables événements, comme son anniversaire…

_Au moins, ce que je lui rapporte va lui faire énormément plaisir !_ sourit-il fièrement.

À côté de lui, son chien avançait tranquillement, reniflant par-ci par-là. Mais il cessa rapidement, lorsque par accident, il tomba nez à nez avec un chat de gouttière, qui semblait haïr les chiens.

« Nous y voilà, Fondue » rappela à l'ordre l'étudiant, devant l'imposant édifice.

Impossible de rater la demeure de son amie. C'était un grand -voire même immense- bâtiment, entouré de barrières. Même le portail obligeait le respect. On pouvait apercevoir une servante un peu dodue qui balayait la cour, ou le jardinier qui taillait une haie devenue un peu gênante de par la taille de ses branches. Peu importait l'heure, on pouvait toujours voir un employé affairé, bien trop occupé pour daigner nous voir, et nous parler.

Il regarda un instant la rue par laquelle il était arrivé. Il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui. À contre jour, il ne pouvait la distinguer correctement, mais il savait que ce n'était pas un passant ordinaire. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait, et lui rappelait étrangement celui de la veille. Le rouquin hésita un instant, avant de se retourner vers le manoir, sans chercher l'identité de cette personne.

Il poussa alors la grille d'entrée, et frappa à la porte. En attendant qu'on lui ouvre, il regarda le perron. Le dallage en marbre blanc venait d'être nettoyé, par une femme de ménage maniaque, et brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Devant la porte, deux pots de fleurs -des rhododendrons- rendaient le lieu plus convivial, et accueillant.

« Oh, c'est vous ! Entrez, entrez ! » fit le majordome en s'écartant du passage.

L'adolescent le gratifia d'un sourire. L'homme, âgé d'au moins soixante ans, tenait la forme, et pouvait encore courir un marathon ou deux. Malgré les rides aux coins de ses yeux, sa moustache et ses cheveux blancs, il ne semblait nullement être atteint par la force du temps. L'étudiant s'en souvenait, il s'était battu avec lui, il y a près d'un an…

« Vous savez où aller, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça le garçon aux cheveux roux.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous y rendre. »

Le jeune rendit son sourire au majordome, et se rendit à l'étage. Une fois devant, il frappa à la porte de la chambre. Une jeune fille blonde lui ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sauta au cou, et poussa un cri de joie.

« Depuis le temps que je t'attends ! »

Fondue sautait autour d'eux, et jappait comme un petit diable. La jeune fille regardait son ami fixement, son regard azur plongé dans celui du rouquin, attendant quelque chose de sa part. Et comme il ne se décidait pas à dire quoique ce soit, elle l'enlaça à nouveau, en murmurant plus doucement :

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Raphaël. »

Il respira son parfum, et répondit, avec autant d'affection dans la voix :

« Toi aussi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Marie… »

Elle le lâcha, et recula de quelques pas, avant de murmurer timidement qu'elle ne lui avait pas acheté de cadeau pour fêter son retour. Il haussa les épaules, et la réconforta en lui disant qu'il s'en moquait, que le principal était qu'elle soit présente. Il sortit de sa poche l'étui, et le lui tendit, justifiant que la veille, il l'avait volé dans la réserve d'invendus d'une boutique d'antiquités. Il ajouta aussi que ce fut la toute première chose qu'il avait faite en rentrant à Paris.

« Les flics m'ont grillé, mais c'est pas grave. On s'en est sortis sans problème, Fondue et moi ! »

Marie éclata de rire, et ouvrit l'écrin sombre que lui tendait son ami. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle découvrit le collier. Elle tenta de se persuader que c'était une farce, ou un faux, mais connaissant son ami, il ne ferait jamais ça.

« Tu… Tu rigoles, Raphie, non… ? »

Le rouquin secoua négativement la tête, et sourit à nouveau à son amie, puis il sortit le bijou de sa boîte, et le lui attacha autour du cou. Elle ne s'étonna pas du poids de l'accessoire, qu'elle supportait élégamment, et se regarda dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse.

« Il est magnifique… ! »

Raphaël l'invita à sortir, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas partis se promener tous les trois ! Elle lui réclama juste quelques instants, pour qu'elle finisse de ranger la pièce, qui ressemblait à tout sauf à une chambre…

Il proposa son aide, qu'elle refusa, expliquant qu'étant son invité, il ne devait faire quoi que ce soit. Il dut attendre, assis sur le lit, regardant son amie se démener contre l'armoire qui refusait de se fermer, et transformer le bazar en un endroit convenable.

Après un quart d'heure de lutte acharnée, le meuble en chêne abandonna sa résistance. Raphaël regarda autour de lui, pour observer la chambre, maintenant qu'elle était ordonnée. Les murs, d'une couleur proche de l'azur brume, étaient jonchés de photos. Il y en avait du couvent où elle avait vécu pendant la majorité de sa vie, d'autres de la ville, de ses amies -dont une qui n'avait particulièrement pas apprécié Raphaël à leur première rencontre- et bien sûr, de sa famille, et de l'adolescent et du compagnon de ce dernier. Bien entendu, toute artiste qui se respectait affichait ses trophées. Marie en avait quelques-uns, exposés sur une étagère en face de son lit. Tous prouvaient ses victoires lors d'auditions, ou de concours. Car, il ne faut pas oublier de le dire, Marie était une violoniste depuis sa plus tendre enfance, malgré le fait qu'elle ait vécu dans un couvent, et son talent était remarquable. Au sol, du parquet avait été installé. La couleur terre de Sienne était rassurante, et parfois camouflée par un tapis jaune mimosa. Et en ce qui concernait le mobilier, il était tout aussi riche que le reste de la maison. Le lit était simple et moelleux à souhait, et procurait probablement d'excellentes nuits à l'adolescente. Son bureau devait sûrement provenir du même bois que sa garde-robe, comblait l'espace vide d'un des murs.

Raphaël se laissa choir sur le lit. Étendu sur le dos, il fixa le plafond, perdu sans ses pensées. Il songea à cette impression d'être suivi, mais il perdit le fil, interrompu par son compagnon à quatre pattes. Marie se mit à rire encore une fois, et lui tira la main, le remettant debout.

« Allez ! Ne va pas t'endormir ! On a dit qu'on sortirait !

- Ah mais oui ! Je ne dis pas le contraire ! » répliqua-t-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Marie haussa les épaules, et soupira :

« Tu es aussi mou que ton chien, Raphie… Il faut que tu bouges un peu plus… »

Il prit un air faussement choqué, et répondit en imitant l'attitude d'une personne extrêmement modeste :

« Mais… mais ! Regarde mon corps sublimement mince !

- Le fait d'être svelte ne changera pas ton attitude molle ! »

Moment de silence…

Ils éclatèrent de rire, comme deux imbéciles. Marie riait aux larmes, et Raphaël se tenait les côtes. Seul Fondue, ne comprenant rien à la situation, ne bougeait pas, et ne disait rien.

« Bon, allons-y, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » articula Raphaël, malgré son hilarité.

Ils s'en allèrent en ville, comme deux amis inséparables restés trop longtemps éloignés l'un de l'autre. La fête foraine était présente, et ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de tours de manège qu'ils avaient faits.

Mais peu importait combien ils s'amusaient, Raphaël avait toujours la sensation d'être suivi par une entité inconnue…


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

_Parc du Musicien, 8. Juillet 2012- 00:00_

La cloche de la cathédrale de Notre-Dame sonna minuit, alors que Raphaël et Marie s'amusaient comme des enfants. La déception les gagna aussitôt.

Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : après cette heure-ci, la fête foraine s'arrêtait. Ils étaient contraints de rentrer chez eux.

« Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner » souffla Raphaël, alors que son amie s'apprêtait à partir, seule.

Elle accepta immédiatement, ne refusant jamais une occasion d'être avec son meilleur ami. Combien de fois avaient-ils espéré rentrer ensemble, après autant de temps loin l'un de l'autre ?

Ils avançaient tranquillement, main dans la main, sans regarder où ils allaient. Ils s'en moquaient, ils étaient bien, tous les deux. Leurs yeux pétillaient d'une énergie inqualifiable, que seuls les enfants pouvaient connaître ; ils étaient comme deux grands enfants, qui s'appréciaient énormément. Comme deux enfants qui étaient pareils sans l'être ; comme deux grands enfants.

Pour ne pas laisser régner le silence, Raphaël lui racontait beaucoup de choses. Il lui narrait ses virées nocturnes dans les musées, celles où la police le traquait, et celles où il se sentait seul, lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Après tout, elle-même avait la sensation d'être loin de tout, même lorsque sa mère et ses autres amies étaient là. Ce n'était pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle ressentait… quelque chose d'encore plus fort et violent. Et elle savait que lui aussi. Après tout, elle n'était pas dupe, et lui non plus. Le rouquin avait beau rougir facilement lorsqu'un rien l'embarrassait, c'était facile de comprendre toutes ses attitudes. Quant à elle… Saisir le fond de sa pensée était très simple. La blonde avait beaucoup de mal à cacher ses émotions, ce qui lui apportait un certain charme… qui avait amené Raphaël à l'aider durant tout ce temps. Il n'avait pu ignorer la détresse de cette fille, l'an passé…

_Parce qu'après tout, elle me rappelait moi, il y a quatre ans…_ songea-t-il en lorgnant la pleine lune.

D'un coup, Marie serra son étreinte. Elle tenait fermement la main de l'étudiant, et semblait refuser de la lâcher. Il s'étonna de la soudaine anxiété de la jeune fille, qui avait baissé les yeux, à présent rivés au sol.

« Marie ?! Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement, pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus.

Elle respira lentement, et se murmura calmement quelques mots pour se réconforter. Ensuite, elle releva son visage, affichant un incroyable sourire plein de sincérité… et d'affection. Elle répondit que tout allait bien, que ce n'était pas important. Mais Raphaël connaissait bien trop cette façade ; lui-même avait été comme cela : inquiet et désorienté. Marie avait de quoi l'être ! Ils venaient de se retrouver, et voilà qu'ils devaient se séparer une fois de plus ! C'était parfaitement compréhensible…

« Marie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, souffla-t-il. Je serais là pour trois mois.

- On pourra repasser des journées entières ensemble ? hésita-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr ! Et même des semaines ! assura-t-il.

- Tu me le promets ? insista-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Évidemment ! »

Marie s'arrêta brusquement, et lui tendit la main. Son poing était fermé, et elle tendait le petit doigt.

« Alors, promets-le-moi. »

Il sourit, et entoura son auriculaire autour du sien, en murmurant un "Je te le promets" duquel émanait un sentiment d'une grande chaleur.

Le visage de l'adolescente s'illumina, et son regard se mit à pétiller, ressemblant à un ciel d'été dans lequel les étoiles s'invitaient.

Ils reprirent leur marche, et arrivèrent bientôt devant le manoir de la famille de la blonde, où ils durent se quitter. Mais la séparation ne fut pas attristante. Raphaël avait enlacé son amie, la serrant fort contre lui, et avant prononcé ces mots :

« À chaque secondes loin de toi, je penserai à cet instant. »

Il avait respiré le parfum de son amie une dernière fois, et l'avait quittée en marchant, toujours en gardant le sourire.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il lança un défi à son chien, pour ne pas perdre la raison, et bientôt, on vit à nouveau deux ombres courir à travers la pénombre.

Mais après quelques dizaines de mètres, il s'arrêta, bien trop fatigué, et se remit à avancer d'une allure lente. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne regardait pas où il allait. Il repensa à Marie, qu'il venait de quitter, et à leur soirée. Ils s'étaient amusés, à coups de manèges et de sucreries, même si l'adolescent n'en était pas très friand. Il fut soudainement tiré de sa rêverie, en butant dans quelque chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_. Il regarda son "obstacle", et vit que c'était une petite fille, toute mignonne, d'à peine huit ans. Celle-ci avait chuté, et à présent, elle pleurait. Elle se frottait les yeux, sans dire quoi que ce soit, hormis le nom de quelqu'un. Ses cheveux roux ondulaient et s'emmêlaient lorsqu'elle bougeait la tête, inondée de larmes. Raphaël ignorait comment consoler un enfant. Et comme la personne appelée ne venait pas, la panique le gagna. Agenouillé à côté d'elle, il tenta de la faire sourire.

« Hé, petite, regarde ! Regarde le gentil chien ! »

Fondue renifla l'enfant, et commença à jouer avec elle.

À présent, elle souriait et avait cessé de pleurer, mais elle affichait une expression horrifiée. Elle avait sûrement peur de l'animal…

« Eh, petite, reprit Raphaël, pour évacuer le malaise, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J-J'ai perdu… J'ai perdu… ! hoqueta l'enfant, sans terminer sa phrase.

- Tu as perdu quelqu'un ? »

Elle hocha la tête, pour acquiescer, faisant à nouveau bouger ses cheveux couleur groseille.

« Tu l'as perdu où ? » demanda le rouquin.

Elle chercha du regard, à gauche, à droite… et se remit à pleurer. Elle était bel et bien perdue… Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses petites joues rondes, sans que Raphaël ne puisse les arrêter. Il passa une main dans ses épais cheveux roux, et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose.

« Te voilà enfin ! » cria une voix féminine dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se releva brusquement. La petite se serra contre lui, serrant fermement sa jambe, sa tête calée dans le bas de son dos. Raphaël tenta de se dégager, trop surpris par le comportement de l'enfant. La fille qui venait d'appeler arriva en courant vers eux.

Elle avait une tenue sombre, si bien que Raphaël ne la vit pas correctement. Mais lorsqu'il la vit de plus près, en regardant ses yeux bleus profonds, il reconnut immédiatement quelqu'un -mais il ignorait qui. Il supposait qu'elle devait avoir son âge, ou être un peu plus jeune.

Elle l'aborda, essoufflée :

« Tu l'as retrouvée ! Merci !

- "Retrouvée" est pas vraiment le mot, rectifia Raphaël en hésitant. Je dirais que je suis tombé dessus… »

La remarque fit rire l'adolescente. Elle souleva la petite fille, et la mit sur ses épaules. Raphaël nota une ressemblance entre les deux inconnues, et pas seulement sur leur couleur de cheveux, toute aussi rousse l'une que l'autre.

Il remarqua aussi que son compagnon n'appréciaient guère la nouvelle inconnue, car il grognait en sa direction.

« Elle a le chic pour se perdre, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers l'enfant. Pas vrai, Hélène ? »

La petite hocha la tête en rougissant, et tapa dans ses mains, articulant quelques mots à peine audibles, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir la rouquine qui la portait.

« Tu ne serais pas… »

Elle se stoppa, et sembla parler pour elle-même.

« C'est impossible… pourtant…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le rouquin, alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter.

La question fit sursauter l'inconnue. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son épaule d'un geste rapide, et répondit :

« C'est rien ! J'pensais que tu étais le fils d'un ami de mon père, mais j'ai dû me tromper ! »

Il haussa les épaules, car il n'avait pas vraiment compris le problème, et lui tendit la main, en se présentant.

« Je m'appelle Raphaël ! Et mon chien, c'est Fondue ! »

L'animal grogna un très bref moment, se stoppant en voyant le dur regard de son maître.

L'adolescente se présenta à son tour, après avoir ri en voyant le canidé se faire réprimander.

« Enchantée. Moi, c'est Hermine. Et la petite, c'est Hélène.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, les filles » dit gentiment Raphaël.

La dénommée Hermine sourit à son tour, et regarda sa montre, avant de pousser un cri de surprise en regardant sa montre. Il était déjà une heure moins cinq, et elle répétait être à présent en retard. Elle prit la main de la petite, et la saisit pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Puis elle salua l'étudiant et son chien rapidement, et disparut comme elle était venue, laissant un Raphaël étonné, qui ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait.

Seul le grognement continuel de Fondue apportait un signe de vie dans la rue. L'animal continuait de montrer les dents, et bien encore après le départ d'Hermine et d'Hélène. Il semblait bien qu'il ne l'appréciait guère, malgré l'apparence agréable de l'aînée…

_Elle me rappelle quelqu'un…_ songea alors le rouquin.

Il haussa les épaules, pensant que ça ne devait pas être important, et reprit sa route.

_N'empêche, un rendez-vous, à cette heure-là… c'est plutôt bizarre…_

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit, une fois chez lui. Mais peu importait ce qu'il tentait de faire, il ne pouvait oublier Hermine. Elle lui était bien trop familière…


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

_Chambre de Raphaël, 9. Juillet 2012- 09:05_

Cinq minutes. C'est le temps que Raphaël avait mis avant de couper la sonnerie de son réveil. Dès le premier son, il avait été sorti de son drôle de rêve, et ce n'est qu'après ces cinq minutes d'émission diffusée à la radio qu'il s'était motivé à sortir de son lit, interrompant la blague du présentateur, et réveillant Fondue au passage. Malgré tout, il revoyait encore les troublantes images dont il avait rêvées défiler en boucle. Il espérait qu'un café lui changerait les idées, bien au contraire. La boisson éclaircissait complètement son songe… à moins que cela n'en fusse pas un… ?

Il regarda son costume foncé, posé sur sa chaise, se demandant s'il allait s'en servir ou non, avant de partir vers sa cuisine.

L'étudiant avait rêvé qu'après sa rencontre avec Hermine, il avait trouvé une lettre. Immédiatement, il avait songé que c'était à la rouquine, et qu'elle l'avait perdue dans sa précipitation, si bien qu'il l'avait ramassée, et gardée avec lui. Il s'était abstenu de lire le contenu de la missive, mais étrangement, il était capable de la réciter dans les moindres détails, comme s'il l'avait déjà possédée.

« C'est très étrange… hein Fondue ? »

Le chien bailla, et le regarda un instant, avant de se recoucher et de se rendormir profondément.

_Eh bien, merci beaucoup…_

La vue de son compagnon qui somnolait lui fit penser à Marie. Il pouvait toujours solliciter son aide, et lui parler d'Hermine. Elle ne verrait sûrement pas d'objection… du moins, il l'espérait ! Après tout, il n'avait jamais connue Marie jalouse, mais elle pouvait très bien l'être, comme n'importe qui.

Il se hâta de se vêtir, et se mit à courir pour revoir son amie. Il n'était que neuf heures, mais la ville grouillait déjà de monde. Raphaël put croiser quelques amis, dont le patron de la boutique où il travaillait, et quelques camarades du lycée.

Il frappa à la porte, et fut accueilli comme la veille par le majordome. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son amie, qui fut ravie de le revoir.

« J'espère que tu es en forme, parce qu'on va passer une très longue journée ! » lui dit-il en souriant, tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

« Tu l'as repéré ? »

L'écho de la voix de l'homme continua de perdurer pendant quelques instants.

La personne à côté de lui répondit sèchement, d'une voix d'adolescente.

« Oui. Mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, et soupira. Il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter avec l'homme.

« J'ai besoin de plus de temps. C'est tout. »

Quelqu'un, au fond de la salle, se leva, et reposa la question, d'une voix dure et ferme.

« Pourquoi ? »

La seconde personne se retourna vivement, surprise, et manqua de crier. Comprenant de qui il s'agissait, elle se mordit la lèvre, et se maudit de ne pas l'avoir vu jusqu'à présent.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules, et rétorquer :

« De toute façon, il ne sait pas qui je suis. »

Le premier homme hocha la tête, et la laissa repartir.

« C'est une sacrée fille, elle. Je comprends tout de suite mieux ton idée » rit l'autre individu.

_Manoir de la duchesse Élisabeth, 9. Juillet 2012- 09:30_

Raphaël avait prévenu Marie qu'il passerait dans la journée. Mais pour lui, _dans la journée_ signifiait _dans quelques instants_, apparemment, du moins, d'après ce que Marie avait constaté...

Il était venu avec Fondue, peu après son coup de fil, et le trio était reparti en ville à nouveau, comme la veille. Mais cette fois-ci, Marie sentit que son ami était... bizarre. Il jetait des regards furtifs, à droite, à gauche. Il s'était rongé les ongles, chose qu'il ne faisait pas d'ordinaire… Et lorsqu'elle lui demandait s'il n'allait pas bien, il répondait, avec un sourire franc, que tout allait bien.

Quelqu'un passa près d'eux, trop vite pour que Marie ne voie son visage, mais suffisamment lentement pour que Raphaël réagisse. Ni une ni deux, il se retourna, et saisit la personne par la manche, et l'appela par un nom incongru : _Hermine_. La personne lui fit face, mais le rouquin s'excusa aussitôt. Il devait s'être trompé de personne, apparemment.

Cet événement quelque peu anodin mit le feu aux poudres, comme on pourrait dire. Marie se stoppa brusquement, et jeta ses quatre vérités à son ami.

« Depuis que tu es de retour, tu restes sur tes gardes ! C'est pas possible !

- M-Mais… Marie, balbutiait le rouquin, laisse-moi t'expliquer… !

- M'expliquer quoi !? reprit-elle, folle de rage. Que tu es devenu fou !? »

Des passants les regardaient étrangement. Ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour avoir des problèmes de couple aussi étranges.

« Et puis d'ailleurs, qui est cette _Hermine _!? Ta petite-amie !? »

Le visage de Marie était rouge de colère. Celui du rouquin l'était tout autant, à la fois de honte, et d'agacement. Il craqua à son tour, et vociféra :

« Comment peux-tu me dire ça, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !? Combien de fois t'ai-je sauvée !? C'est pas possible d'être aussi… »

La jeune fille n'attendit pas qu'il l'insulte. Elle était elle aussi sortie de ses gonds, et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Le flot d'injures qui se déversait de ses lèvres était incroyable, presque irréel. Comment pouvait-elle penser autant de mal de lui !?

Fondue, à côté, aboyait comme un diable. Personne n'osait les interpeller, et mettre fin à leur dispute. Personne, sauf un passant hasardeux, que Raphaël aurait pu reconnaître entre tous.

« Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais vous causez du tort aux citoyens. Si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de terminer votre discussion calmement, ou ailleurs… »

La personne se stoppa, et dévisagea Marie.

« Je te reconnais ! Tu étais avec Fantôme R quand…

- Oui, quand il y a eu _cette histoire_… »

Marie baissa la tête, timidement, devenue encore plus rouge qu'avant.

« D'ailleurs, il n'est plus là » murmura-t-elle calmement.

Le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers Raphaël, en l'examinant des pieds à la tête.

« Et tu es qui, toi ? finit-il par demander.

- C'est-à-dire que… »

Le rouquin ne savait pas où se mettre. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il s'imaginait, lui expliquant toute la vérité.

« _Oui, en fait, c'est moi, Fantôme R ! C'est dur à croire, mais ouaip !_ »

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre en place les idées. Il ne devait pas, et ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Même pas le moindre mot ! Il le reconnaîtrait immédiatement…

« Eh bah ! Il est pas causant, ton petit-ami ! »

Marie s'empourpra directement après la phrase de leur interlocuteur.

« Eh, c'est pas ce que tu crois… se défendit l'étudiant. En fait…

- Ah, pardon ! J'me fais vite des idées ! » s'excusa-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Les deux adolescents le fixèrent du regard, hagards, et se mirent à rire à leur tour. Pendant un instant, ils étaient vraiment mal à l'aise…

Raphaël examina alors avec précision cette personne. Sans hésiter, il dirait qu'elle a _beaucoup_ changé. Cela était difficile à croire, mais ce jeune adolescent -de deux ans plus jeune que lui- avait troqué son manteau foncé fade contre une veste en jean plus courte. En revanche, il avait toujours sa chemise, et son jean gris clair, mais il avait plus l'air _normal_. D'ailleurs, il avait aussi abandonné sa casquette du même ton que son ancien manteau, et s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, lui donnant une allure plus… _féminine._

« Mais, dis-moi, commença Marie, tu es au courant que Fantôme R… ? »

La mine de l'autre personne s'assombrit.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose !?

- N-Non ! Je voulais juste te dire qu'il était, apparemment, de retour… » souffla Marie en baissant les yeux, une fois de plus.

L'étudiant détourna son regard, fuyant celui de l'interlocuteur de son amie. Celui-ci sourit pleinement, et, gêné, il s'excusa encore une fois.

« Bon, je dois y aller. Faites attention à vous. »

Il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la blonde.

« Si tu as des nouvelles de lui, préviens-moi » dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier avec un numéro et une adresse écrits dessus.

Elle le rangea rapidement dans la poche de sa légère veste, et le salua.

Elle se tourna vers Raphaël, et lui jeta un regard assassin, qui le surprit grandement. Il ignorait à quel point elle pouvait changer d'émotions aussi vite.

« Retrouve cette _Hermine_, et remplace-moi avec elle, lança-t-elle. Je trouverai bien mieux. Après tout, j'ai ce charmant garçon. »

Il voulut la retenir, mais elle avait filé avec une telle célérité qu'il en était resté pantois.

Marie plaisantait, tout de même ! Si elle savait qui était cette personne, elle changerait immédiatement d'avis. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle ne le croirait pas.

Il décida donc de la laisser partir, même si cette décision le dérangeait beaucoup, et de rentrer chez lui. En passant devant un café, il repensa à ce garçon qui les avait accostés un peu plus tôt. Raphaël aurait pu mettre sa main à couper qu'il connaissait son identité.

_Et Hermine ? Il faut que je la revoie !_

Le rouquin songea alors au moyen qu'il devait prendre pour retrouver cette fille. Il pensa à demander de l'aide aux policiers, mais c'était vraiment extrême. Il opta finalement pour retourner là où il l'avait vue la première fois… ce qui signifiait retourner devant le manoir de la famille de Marie. Rien que cette idée le gênait horriblement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…


	5. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

_Manoir de la duchesse Élisabeth, 9. Juillet 2012- 20:30_

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Raphaël attendait, assis sur un banc, devant le manoir, qu'Hermine daigne se montrer. Il commençait à fatiguer, et à se demander s'il ne faisait pas une erreur en restant ici. Après tout, Marie avait pratiquement dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir… Faisait-elle semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il était présent, non-loin d'elle ?

Ne supportant plus de patienter, il se leva et repartit, préférant attendre un signe de la part de son amie plutôt que de la forcer à le revoir.

À peine eut-il fait quelques pas que quelqu'un l'appela.

« Raphie ! Attends-moi ! »

Il se retourna, se demandant bien qui pouvait utiliser ce surnom puéril qu'il haïssait tant, et vit son ami, Émile, qui arrivait en courant, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Autant dire que Raphaël fut amusé de le voir dans cet état : il avait rarement eu l'occasion de regarder son ami faire du sport ! Émile venait sûrement de la bibliothèque : il avait quelques gros livres sous le bras. Le rouquin s'arrêta, et se rassit sur le banc. Il regarda l'étudiant arriver, à vive allure. Il portait une tenue légère, ce jour-ci, ce qui était compréhensible ; une chemise et un jean clair, ainsi qu'une paire de baskets décontractée.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? questionna le nouveau venu, en reprenant son souffle.

- Oui et non, répondit le rouquin, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. Enfin, c'est un peu dur à…

- Serait-ce ta petite amie ? coupa Émile, d'un air inquisiteur. Je ne me trompe pas, ça se lit dans ton regard ! Comme dans un livre ouvert ! »

Lorsqu'il termina sa phrase, Émile éclata de rire. Il semblait être fier de sa blague… Raphaël sourit, et frotta amicalement la tête de l'imbécile qui lui servait de camarade, en le raillant.

« Je peux en dire autant de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ? »

Ce fut à son tour de se faire taquiner. Émile aussi avait sa raison d'être ici, même s'il refusait de la divulguer. Il disait que ça n'avait aucune importance

_Mais bon_, songea Raphaël, amusé, _Émile, c'est Émile, on peut pas le changer !_

Les deux amis discutèrent longuement. Cela faisait près de six semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, pour diverses raisons. Entre les "voyages" de Raphaël, et les cours, peu de temps s'offraient à eux. Émile lui donna les dernières nouvelles du lycée, ce qui donna au rouquin l'envie de revoir leur ami peu recommandable. D'après l'étudiant, il s'était fait attraper alors qu'il fouinait dans le sac d'un des professeurs, pour récupérer la copie d'un de ses nombreux devoirs ratés. Il était passé en conseil de discipline, mais il en était sorti qu'avec un renvoi temporaire, ce qui était très exceptionnel pour lui, même si Émile et Raphaël savaient qu'il avait déjà fait pire, une fois ou deux.

L'heure tournait, alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leur conversation, et bientôt, le soleil déclina. Sa faible lumière orangée éclairait vaguement la rue.

Les deux amis se saluèrent, se promettant de se revoir dans peu de temps, et chacun reprit sa route, dans deux directions opposées.

_Au final, il s'est passé un truc de bien_, songea l'étudiant, tout en marchant tranquillement, Fondue à ses côtés. _Du moins, en quelque sorte._

Il se hâta de rentrer chez lui, son animal à ses côtés, et de filer prendre une douche revigorante. Après cette longue journée forte en émotions, et où le soleil avait bien fait monter la température, il la pensait bien méritée. Même Fondue eut droit à se rafraîchir, alors qu'il détestait l'eau, d'ordinaire.

Raphaël souhaitait se promener sans souci ; il voulait être sûr de tomber sur Hermine sans qu'elle ne le reconnaisse. Et pour cela, il n'avait qu'une chose à faire : sortir son _arme secrète_, ou du moins, sa _tenue secrète_.

Toujours au chaud sous le jet d'eau, il traça mentalement son parcours dans la ville. Tout d'abord, il passerait par les Invalides, puis il se dirigerait vers le musée Rodin, avant de finir vers le manoir de la duchesse. Après tout ceci, s'il ne sera pas trop tard, il ira voir au café _Le Thé Vert_, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement depuis l'an passé.

Le rouquin enfila son pantalon bleu marine, et serra la ceinture grise qui l'accompagnait. Ensuite, il boutonna sa chemise blanche, et noua sa cravate bordeaux, face au miroir, en prenant soin de ne pas rater son nœud. Comme d'habitude, il le réussit, mais il aimait se regarder dans cette tenue. Il saisit sa veste cobalt et la mit, faisant une fois de plus attention aux plis.

Il était presque prêt, à présent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se coiffer, et retrouver son vieil accessoire, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

L'étudiant trouva son chapeau bleu nuit dans sa commode, là où il l'avait rangé la veille, et n'attendit pas pour terminer sa préparation. Il posa le couvre-chef sur sa tête, et admira son reflet.

_Ah oui, j'oubliais…_

Il ôta ses lunettes, et mit des lentilles de contact adaptées à sa vue. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voyait rien sans, mais il valait mieux être prêt à tout genre d'éventualité.

C'est ainsi que, déguisé en _Fantôme R_, un célèbre voleur d'art, né de son imagination, l'étudiant fit renaître sa seconde vie.

Lors de sa promenade tardive, alors que des étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel, il passa devant le commissariat, et hésita à les prévenir à propos de son prochain vol, auquel il réfléchissait depuis une semaine et demie. Finalement, après une longue réflexion, il y renonça, et repartit. Il avait de bonnes raisons. La meilleure était qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes monumentaux, comme l'an passé, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances que cela se produise.

Il arriva devant le musée des Invalides, mais réprima un frisson de dégoût. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce lieu-là, et pressa le pas. Quant au musée Rodin, il en avait fait trois fois le tour, sans remarquer quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Il repartit juste après en avoir bouclé un quatrième.

C'est devant le café du _Thé Vert _qu'_elle_ resurgit devant lui.

« Tiens ! On ne s'était pas vus depuis longtemps ! »

Il regarda du coin de l'œil cette fameuse personne, et rit.

« Juste quelques mois, tu sais.

- Et ton amie ? »

Son sourire s'effaça, et laissa place à une expression mêlée à la fois d'inquiétude, de colère, et de jalousie. Autant dire que l'interlocutrice du rouquin le regardait bizarrement.

Il soupira, et répondit :

« Et toi ? Tu as laissé tomber la police ?

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls » se défendit-elle.

Le voleur s'assit sur une chaise, laissée là, et invita la pseudo-détective avec laquelle il discutait à faire de même.

« Tu m'en diras tant !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? ragea-t-elle. Ils sont encore sur ton coup de l'autre jour !

- Lequel ? fit l'adolescent d'un air faussement innocent.

- Espèce d'imbécile » grogna l'adolescente en face de lui.

Il porta son attention sur la tenue de son interlocutrice. La première et dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée _sous cette identité-là_, elle portait de vêtements très vifs. Cette fois-ci, elle avait un jean foncé troué au niveau des genoux, qui lui affinait la taille, ainsi qu'un débardeur léger couleur crème, et une veste en tissu fin, couleur myrtille.

Elle était beaucoup plus efféminée, à présent ! Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui formaient un dégradé blond très inégal autour de son visage.

« Mais dis-moi, Charlotte, comment va ton père ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra -sûrement de honte et de colère- avant qu'elle ne réponde :

« Mon père n'a rien à voir avec tes gamineries !

- Gamineries ? Depuis quand les morveux volent la Joconde librement sans se faire attraper par les flics ? »

Elle se retint de le frapper, et serra le poing à la place. Son comportement amusa Fantôme R, qui la regarda d'un air charmeur.

« À qui penses-tu, quand tu es seule, Charlotte ?

- A-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! balbutia-t-elle. Je suis Charlie ! Pas Charlotte !

- Très bien, Charlie, fit-il, sans perdre son ton séducteur. Je te repose ma question, alors. »

Elle évita ses yeux noisette, et chercha un autre endroit, où elle pourrait poser les siens, de couleur bleu-vert. Malheureusement, elle n'y parvint pas, et dut répondre.

« Je pense à toi, évidemment. »

Il sourit, amusé, et continua de lorgner Charlie, qui se mettait à présent dans tous ses états.

« P-Pas dans ce sens-là, crétin ! Je pense au moment où je pourrais te faire croupir en taule !

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton regard d'ange perdu. »

Le coup partit tout seul. La détective privée se leva, et gifla Raphaël de plein fouet. Sa joue lui faisait atrocement mal, mais il ne faisait que payer le prix de son petit jeu de charme.

_C'était juste pour voir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller, mais j'pensais pas me faire frapper !_ rit-il.

Charlie l'insulta une nouvelle fois, et repartit, laissant un rouquin hagard, la main droite frottant sa joue endolorie. Comme pour accompagner son départ, le dernier rayon du soleil s'en alla, et laissa place à la nuit et aux étoiles.

Lorsqu'il reprit complètement ses esprits, il décida de rentrer chez lui, et de dormir. Il avait besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil, après tout ça.

« Fondue ? appela-t-il, on y va ? »

Le chien acquiesça, et le duo marcha tranquillement dans la ville en direction de l'appartement du jeune garçon.

_Mais avant…_

_C'est maintenant, ou jamais, ma vieille. Fais gaffe à ton coup !_

La silhouette empoigna un revolver, et le chargea.

_Une fois que tu l'auras eue, tu pourras tout faire de lui._

Elle leva l'arme, et pointa vers l'immense bâtiment devant elle.

_Absolument tout. Et te venger._

Elle visa la forme de la personne qu'elle s'apprêtait à atteindre.

_Et tout sera fini…_

Elle commença à presser la détente, lorsque…

_Je me demande si elle va me pardonner…_

Raphaël se stoppa devant le manoir de la duchesse, et regarda la fenêtre de Marie. Il la voyait bouger derrière, elle devait sûrement travailler son violon, malgré l'heure.

Il sentit près de lui une étrange présence. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait, et le menaçait. Il se retourna, et _la_ vit, cachée derrière une pile de cartons.

« Tiens ! Mais c'est toi ? Tu as changé, quand même ! rit Hermine, en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure-là !? s'étonna le rouquin.

- Je me promenais, et puis, je suis tombée là. Pas de bol, hein ? »

_Tombée… ? Dans quel sens du terme ?_ se demanda-t-il.

« Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses, maugréa-t-elle. Oui, je me suis vautrée par terre, après avoir été prise dans une racine. Est-ce que cela te convient-il ? »

Elle s'épousseta, enlevant la terre qui s'était collée sur sa tenue, et tendit sa main.

« Bonsoir, au fait ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » trancha Raphaël, sans serrer la main qu'elle lui tendait.

L'adolescente ne lui répondit pas, et à la place, elle prononça des mots quelque peu étranges, en regardant la lune.

« Ce n'est pas tout de refuser de saisir les mains qu'on te tend. En ne les acceptant pas, tu renies tout ce à quoi tu crois jusqu'alors. »

Il la regarda, intrigué. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il lui posa cette question, mais tout ce qu'il obtient comme réponse fut un rire amical de la part de la jeune fille.

« Oublie, ce n'est rien, sourit-elle, tu comprendras plus tard. »

Il haussa les épaules. Tout de même, cette fille cachait quelque chose, c'était indéniable.

« Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : que fais-tu ici !?

- J'observe.

- Tu… observes ?

- Ouaip, fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'observe. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, et lorgna à nouveau le ciel. Cette fois, Raphaël put l'observer sans qu'elle ne bronche. À travers ses yeux bleus, il décela une étrange émotion, à la fois forte et douce, qui s'accentua encore plus lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« J'observe pas les étoiles, mais ce qu'il y a autour de moi. C'est drôle et bizarre à la fois, tu trouves pas ? »

_C'est toi que je trouve étrange…_

Hermine fouilla dans les buissons d'où elle était sortie, et saisit un sac, qu'elle referma rapidement avant que Raphaël n'ait pu déceler son contenu.

« Je sais que c'est curieux, mais, ça ne te dérange pas si je viens chez toi, juste pour ce soir ? »

Le rouquin la dévisagea, interloqué, et répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, car ses parents refusaient qu'il invitât qui que ce soit.

Un sourire presque effrayant se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'elle le traitait de menteur.

« Tes parents ne sont pas chez toi. Tu vis seul, je le sais. »

Le rouquin ne se laissa pas perturber, et s'apprêta à répondre. Une voix l'appela, dans son dos, suivie par un bruit de course.

Il se retourna, et vit Marie, qui avançait le plus vite possible vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui, haletante, elle s'excusa :

« J'avais des trucs à faire, je n'ai pas pu venir te voir plus t... »

Elle se stoppa, et vira au rouge tomate.

« Tu as pris mes paroles au pied de la lettre, hein !? On peut pas te faire confiance ! »

Le flot d'injures repartit, sans que Raphaël ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Je vous ai entendus ! Tu l'invites chez toi, en plus !? »

Du coin de l'œil, le rouquin vit Hermine se faufiler dans le dos de Marie. À vrai-dire, il ne discerna que son regard perçant et son sourire amusé. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, elle s'élança, et poussa la blonde vers lui.


	6. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

_Manoir de la duchesse Élisabeth, 9. Juillet 2012- 23:00_

Marie chuta sous la poussée, et entraîna son ami avec elle. Les deux adolescents roulèrent au sol, et lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent enfin, elle le dévisagea en rougissant. Étalée de tout son long sur le rouquin, elle se trouvait dans une posture très gênante : son corps était tombé _exactement_ sur celui de Raphaël, qui était à demi assommé.

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle bougea, et s'assit à côté de l'étudiant. Celui-ci se redressa, en se massant le crâne. Son visage frôla celui de Marie, la manquant de peu, ce qui l'embarrassa encore plus.

Son ami remarqua son malaise, et articula :

« Heureusement que j'suis pas tombé sur toi, je t'aurais fait mal. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, en murmurant un « sûrement » timide, qui changea ses joues en de vraies tomates. Il se mit debout, et lui proposa de l'aider à faire de même, ce qu'elle refusa gentiment, sans pour autant retrouver un teint normal.

« Je... je pense que je vais rentrer... fit-elle en se relevant grâce à un banc. Ma mère va commencer à s'inquiéter. »

Il hocha la tête, sans rien dire de plus.

Elle le salua en souriant, et s'éloigna en titubant.

À peine eût-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle s'accouda au portillon du manoir, et tomba à genoux.

Inquiet, Raphaël se rua vers elle, et la porta.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle pâlissait subitement.

- O-oui, souffla-t-elle faiblement. Tu peux me poser... maintenant... »

L'étudiant ne la lâcha pas pour autant, et la ramena chez elle, malgré ses protestations. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne rien entendre. Le manoir était comme endormi ; même les employés de maison étaient absents.

« Pourquoi personne n'est là ?

- Ma mère est à l'opéra, et les autres sont en vacances » répondit Marie, le ton devenant presque inaudible.

Raphaël la dévisagea, encore plus perturbé que d'habitude. Il ne connaissait pas son amie aussi faible, et avait peur pour elle. Elle n'était pas fragile comme un verre, mais sa force s'échappait petit à petit, la laissant ainsi seule.

Le rouquin déposa doucement son amie sur son lit, et lui demanda si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, ajoutant que s'il lui fallait quoi que ce soit, il lui apporterait. La jeune fille avait hoché la tête, et s'était assoupie. Désormais, il était seul, avec son chien, au chevet de l'adolescente, à veiller sur elle.

« N'empêche, soupira-t-il, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse se passer autant de choses en une soirée... »

Son chien jappa pour montrer son approbation. Lui non-plus n'imaginait pas que de tels événements puissent se produire dans leur train-train quotidien.

« À ton avis, Fondue, elle a quoi ? »

Raphaël savait que son chien ne pouvait lui répondre, et qu'il n'avait certainement aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer. Mais il espérait secrètement avoir une réponse à tout cela. Il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

Marie ouvrit doucement les yeux, et l'appela. Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle se redressa elle aussi, et lui sourit.

« Tu sais, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit...

- Pas grave, je comprends.

- Mais... »

Raphaël coupa Marie, et la réconforta :

« Ça m'arrive des fois, c'est tout à fait normal. »

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux embués de larmes, et articula :

« Je... je suis désolée... »

L'adolescent essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et la serra contre lui.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

La jeune fille l'entoura de ses bras à son tour, et ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans un calme indescriptible. Elle se sentait apaisée, malgré les remords qu'elle éprouvait.

« Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, Marie. »

Il l'éloigna doucement de lui, avant d'approcher son visage du sien.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Raphaël l'embrassa doucement, et elle se laissa faire. Il l'enlaça à nouveau, et elle put sentir son cœur battre.

Elle reprit doucement ses esprits, et voulut murmurer quelque chose. L'étudiant lui sourit, et mit sa main sur les fines lèvres qu'il avait embrassées pour l'en empêcher.

« Je vais rentrer, il est tard. Et tu dois te reposer. »

Il se leva, et murmura quelques mots affectueux à son amie, avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre, et de s'en aller.

_Parfois, je peux vraiment être impulsif_, songea-t-il. _Mais j'y peux rien, et puis, cette fois, il ne s'est rien passé de grave._

_Chambre de Raphaël, 10. juillet 2012- 8:45_

Fondue jappait, tel un fou, tentant désespérément de réveiller son maître. Celui-ci était plongé dans un très profond sommeil. L'animal le dévisageait sans comprendre comment son compagnon de toujours pouvait-il rester endormi avec tout le vacarme qu'il faisait.

Il aboya une nouvelle fois, et fut bien heureux de le voir remuer. Mais ce n'était que dans son rêve, et il ne réagit pas plus qu'avant. Le chien sembla soupirer, et se recoucha à côté de l'adolescent, espérant qu'il sorte de son somme. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais ne trouvant pas lui non plus le repos, il se leva, et hurla le plus fort possible près des oreilles du rouquin. Celui-ci s'éveilla en sursaut, et regarda son chien, interloqué, sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Fondue lui tira la langue, en tendant la tête, pour qu'il le câline. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut une simple question :

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé !? Il n'est même pas neuf heures ! »

Ce à quoi l'animal ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que secouer sa petite tête, et japper une fois de plus.

Son maître haussa les épaules, et se leva. Il tirait une bien mauvaise mine : ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en épi. Fondue secoua la queue, et le suivit, tentant de demander quelque chose à grignoter.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, espèce de ventre à pattes ! T'auras rien ! » grogna l'étudiant, qui s'était apparemment levé du mauvais pied.

Il se prépara un café qui le réveillerait suffisamment, du moins, il l'espérait, même si, à force d'entendre les cris du chien, il se sentait déjà en total éveil.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir vidé sa tasse, et en avoir fini une seconde, il décida de se doucher. Pour lui, c'était un autre moyen de sortir d'un sommeil lourd.

Il servit à Fondue son petit-déjeuner, et fila sous le jet d'eau chaude, en espérant que son chien ne reviendra pas l'embêter, pour une raison ou une autre.

_Bon, je vais faire quoi de ma journée, moi ?_ songea-t-il, presque déprimé. _Il n'est que neuf heures, je peux absolument rien faire…_

Il coupa l'eau, et s'habilla. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller chercher le courrier. Qui sait ? Après quatre ans, peut-être qu'_il_ lui aurait envoyé une lettre… Même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, il pouvait toujours espérer.

Il repensa à son père. Quatre ans étaient suffisants pour brouiller sa vision de lui. Il l'avait abandonné alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, en plein mois de janvier neigeux, et sans rien dire. Juste un simple « Pardonne-moi Raphaël ». Rien de plus.

Et ce ne fut que l'an passé, soit trois ans après sa ″disparition″, qu'il le revit, coopérant avec un bien odieux personnage se disant être Napoléon Bonaparte. Rien qu'à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Raphaël réprima un frisson de dégoût. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'il n'avait qu'_aperçu_ son père, et ne lui avait pas parlé en face, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement. Trop de questions se bousculaient, et lui brûlaient la langue. Mais après quatre ans, l'habitude s'était installée.

Fondue, plongé dans son repas, ne le suivit pas lorsqu'il s'aventura hors de chez lui pour récupérer son courrier. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut une simple enveloppe, blanche, son nom et son prénom écrits dessus, d'une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas tapé à la machine, et l'encre était à peine sèche. Elle avait été écrite un peu plus tôt, et postée à même la main ; il n'y avait même pas le tampon de la poste.

Il la regarda sous tous les angles, et referma son casier, avant de rentrer chez lui. Obnubilé par la lettre, il l'ouvrit dès qu'il posa le pied chez lui. Il sortit la missive de l'enveloppe, et jeta cette-dernière sur son lit. Il ouvrit la feuille pliée en trois, et la parcourut rapidement, avant de la lire. C'était la même écriture et la même encre, que celles qu'il avait vues sur le dessus. Il n'y avait pas de signature, et un simple en-tête classique. Il s'attaqua à sa lecture dès qu'il eut fini de la survoler. Son pouls s'accéléra dès le début de la lettre.

« _À ce cher Raphaël, alias Fantôme R,_

_Écrire une lettre est quelque peu démodé, mais connaissant votre ″attrait″ pour celles-ci, je ne peux que vous en écrire une, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je ne dévoilerai rien sur moi, même si vous vous faites déjà une idée sur mon identité, je présume. Je sais aussi que je risque de me répéter dans mes mots, mais ceci n'importe guère. Le contenu de cette lettre va, je l'espère, vous intéresser._

_Mais avant que vous n'entamiez la majeure partie de mon fabuleux écrit, laissez-moi vous indiquer quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, car il faut bien un commencement, je n'attends aucune réponse de votre part. de toute manière, vous ignorez tout de moi. Ensuite, je connais tout de vous, aussi bien vos réactions que votre passé, et votre futur. Oui, vous avez bien lu, votre _futur_. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, pour quelqu'un comme moi, de mon rang. Et enfin, si vous montrez cette lettre à qui que ce soit, j'avertirai immédiatement les policiers de votre adresse, et vous finirez derrière les barreaux. Si toutes ces consignes vous sont bien claires à présent, vous pouvez lire ce courrier._

_Votre chère amie, Marie, est gravement malade. Un cas bien trop inconnu pour être soigné. Elle ne va pas mourir, non, du moins, pas maintenant, mais petit à petit, elle vous quittera. Je ne crains rien, et je sais que vous allez tout faire pour l'aider à guérir. Je vous arrête tout de suite, c'est inutile._

_Ensuite, votre compagnon -Fondue n'est-ce pas ?- va lui aussi porter les symptômes d'un bien étrange mal. S'il y survit, je pense que je m'inclinerai devant sa forte résistance. Mais comme je pense le contraire, attendez-vous à vous retrouver seul._

_Ce n'est nullement une lettre de menace, détrompez-vous, juste une lettre d'avertissement. Tout ce que je vous ordonne de faire, c'est de ne plus vous déclarer, en tant que Fantôme R. Votre prochain coup pourrait être dévoilé, et des forces bien plus puissantes pourraient être déployées. Vous risquerez beaucoup plus qu'avant. Votre vie pourrait y passer, cher Raphaël._

_En parlant de policiers, comment se porte ce fameux Charlie, pardon, Charlotte ? Va-t-elle bien ? Je pense qu'elle sera de la partie, elle aussi. Ce sera très amusant, au point que je vous ferais l'honneur de ma présence._

_Bref. Si vous voulez qu'on reparle de tout ceci, je pense pouvoir vous donner un rendez-vous, non ? Après tout, vous devez brûler d'impatience, de rencontrer enfin ce mystérieux expéditeur, qui en sait beaucoup sur vous. Je vous préviens juste, je ne suis nullement votre père, Isaac, qui vous a lâchement abandonné il y a quatre ans._

_Comment sais-je tout cela ? C'est une très longue histoire. Je doute avoir assez de place pour toute la narrer sur papier, et vous la conter en face sera bien plus palpitant._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de face à face, avez-vous rencontré récemment une jeune demoiselle du nom d'Hermine ? Je vous pose juste cette question, car il se trouve que je la connais. Et cette enfant qui l'accompagnait, Hélène, ne vous rappelle-t-elle pas quelqu'un ? Oui, elle devrait. Mais peut-être êtes-vous trop dans le passé pour la reconnaître. Sortez un peu votre tête du four, et allez de l'avant._

_Sur ce, je dois vous laissez. Retrouvez-moi aux Invalides, là où vous savez, à vingt-heures pile. Je vous laisse le choix de la date, même si je vous attends._ »

La lettre n'était pas signée. Il n'y avait qu'un « _Quelqu'un qui en sait long sur vous_ » écrit à la fin, remplaçant la signature habituelle.

_Mais qui est-ce qui peut m'écrire ça ? _pensa le rouquin, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de lire.


	7. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

_Appartement de Raphaël, 10. Juillet 2012- 9:30_

La main de Raphaël tremblait au fur et à mesure que ses yeux balayaient la lettre. Combien de fois l'avait-il lue, à présent ? Il cherchait un moyen d'identifier l'expéditeur de cette missive, en vain. Que pouvait-il faire ? Cette personne en savait long sur lui, c'était indéniable. Mais personne, hormis ses proches amis, ne connaissait sa seconde identité. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire à tout ceci…

Fondue sembla remarquer son malaise, et renifla vers lui. Il ignorait que leurs vies risquaient d'être chamboulées au moindre geste de son maître…

Le plus effrayant dans ce que le rouquin lisait était la ″prédiction″ qui parlait de Marie et de Fondue. Comment cet individu pouvait-il être au courant de l'état de son amie ? Ils n'étaient que deux lorsque tout ceci s'est produit, et seule Élisabeth pouvait être avertie au sujet de ce qui s'était passé, du moins, en partie.

Il relut rapidement le paragraphe concernant ses amis.

« _Ensuite, votre compagnon -Fondue n'est-ce pas ?- va lui aussi porter les symptômes d'un bien étrange mal._ »

Jusqu'ici, tout semblait normal. C'était juste après, les deux phrases qui suivaient, qui l'inquiétaient grandement.

« _S'il y survit, je pense que je m'inclinerai devant sa forte résistance. Mais comme je pense le contraire, attendez-vous à vous retrouver seul._ »

« Seul, hein ? soupira-t-il, le regard vide. Ça changera pas de d'habitude, hein ? »

Son compagnon releva la tête, et le dévisagea sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Raphaël haussa les épaules, et lui caressa la tête.

« T'en fais pas. Je ne te mettrai jamais en danger. Pas vrai ? »

L'animal tira la langue, et montra son approbation, à nouveau.

Malgré la bonne humeur de son meilleur ami, celle de Raphaël était plutôt sombre, et hésitante. Devait-il croire ce que la personne avait écrit ? Tout était vraisemblable…

Il saisit l'enveloppe, et la regarda de plus près. Par accident, il la renversa, et une autre lettre en sortit. Bien différente de la première, il reconnut vaguement l'écriture. Enfin, une des écritures. Pour tout dire, la nouvelle découverte de l'adolescent comportait deux parties, sûrement écrites par deux personnes différentes, à en juger la différence d'écriture.

_C'est quoi ce truc encore !?_ s'étonna-t-il. _Pourquoi y'a mon écriture !?_

Il commença à lire le manuscrit, mais fut interrompu lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il reposa la feuille distraitement sur son lit, et alla ouvrir. Il fut très heureux de revoir un de ses vieux amis, qu'il n'avait vu depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'avait pas changé : ses cheveux étaient toujours un peu longs, d'environ la même longueur que ceux du rouquin, et gardaient leur couleur ébène. Et ses yeux entre le mauve et le bleu étincelaient toujours autant.

« Eh bah, Raphie ! Tu salues même pas ton vieux pote ? » ricana l'invité.

Raphaël sourit, et répondit, sur le même ton de plaisanterie :

« Et toi, t'es obligé de me regarder comme ça ? On dirait Fondue qui cherche à manger ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, comme deux pauvres imbéciles. L'étudiant fit entrer son ami chez lui, et lui demanda ce qui l'avait amené à le revoir.

« Eh bah, Émile m'a dit qu'il t'a vu, alors je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, quoi ! expliqua l'autre étudiant. Après tout, on s'est pas vus depuis… vraiment trop longtemps !

- Ça m'étonne pas, venant de toi… »

Fondue arriva, et fit la fête au nouveau venu. Il avait beau ne pas excessivement l'apprécier, il se montrait tout de même enthousiaste à la vue d'un ami de son maître.

Pendant qu'il jouait avec l'animal, l'invité ne remarqua pas que Raphaël s'était absenté discrètement. Il était parti chercher la lettre qu'il avait reçue un peu plus tôt, dans sa chambre. Il eut beau la chercher, il ne la trouva pas. Ni sur son lit, là où il pensait l'avoir posée, ni à côté de son bureau. Il commença à paniquer. Il était pourtant certain…

« Raphie ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Rien, rien ! répondit-il sans contrôler le tremblement de sa voix. J'arrive, attends ! »

Il vérifia une dernière fois près de sa bibliothèque, mais se résigna à retourner vers son ami. Celui-ci trépignait d'impatience.

« Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait ensemble en ville !

- Quand est-ce que j'ai bien pu promettre ça ? râla le rouquin, à demi-désespéré.

- Il y a _longtemps _! »

Michel insista beaucoup sur le dernier mot, ce qui eut pour effet de faire soupirer son ami. Il pouvait s'avérer être très agaçant. Mais que pouvait-on y faire ? C'était sa nature… aussi désespérante pouvait-elle être.

« D'accord, céda-t-il. T'as gagné. »

_Rue des Saints Pères, 10. Juillet 2012- 10:00_

Raphaël et son ami, accompagnés de Fondue, avançaient tranquillement vers une petite boutique. Le rouquin s'était souvenu qu'il devait voir le patron de ce petit magasin, où il avait l'habitude de travailler.

Évidemment, son chien avait sauté sur l'occasion dès qu'il sut qu'il était de la partie, et était venu le voir, la première lettre dans la gueule, l'air de dire : « En passant, allons voir cette personne » ou bien encore : « Et si on passait chez Marie ? »

Le rouquin s'était mis à rire en voyant son compagnon tenir la missive, mais il s'était brusquement stoppé lorsque Michel l'avait saisie. Il s'était presque jeté sur lui pour la reprendre, en vain. Intrigué, son ami lui avait demandé ce qu'était la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« _Est-ce une lettre d'amour de la part de ta belle blonde ?_ avait-il souri, l'air taquin.

- _C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois_, avait balbutié Raphaël, quelque peu gêné. _Marie n'a rien à voir là-dedans…_

_- Alors pourquoi y'a sa signature ?_ »

L'étudiant avait écarquillé les yeux, se demandant de quoi pouvait parler son ami.

Il s'était alors jeté, presque littéralement, sur son ami, et lui avait ordonné de lui montrer la lettre. Michel la lui avait donnée, sans vraiment comprendre le soudain changement de comportement de l'étudiant.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien une lettre de Marie, toute aussi étrange que la première qu'il avait reçue et lue. Il parcourut cette dernière rapidement, et se stoppa sur un passage.

« _Viens vite me voir, ce soir, aux Invalides._

_Je t'attendrais là où tu sais._

_J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._ »

La date n'avait pas été écrite, pas plus que le lieu ou le destinataire. Une chose était pourtant claire quant à la lecture : cette lettre était pour _lui_. Michel, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule, l'avait encore raillé, comme à son habitude.

« Bon, on y va ? avait demandé le rouquin, presque rouge. À ce train-là, on y sera encore demain. »

L'autre avait acquiescé, sans se calmer pour autant.

Même un quart d'heure plus tard, il semblait toujours être hilare, malgré son apparence stoïque.

_Ce drôle d'oiseau m'étonnera toujours…_ songea Raphaël, alors qu'ils cheminaient le long des bâtiments.

Comme à son habitude, la cloche tinta lorsque les adolescents poussèrent la porte. Le rouquin réprima un frisson en voyant les innombrables étagères supportant de drôles d'objets. Dans cette boutique, on trouvait de tout et de rien. Il vit même des livres à côté de bocaux contenant une substance indescriptible et inconnue, qu'il préférait ne pas toucher.

Ils appelèrent Simon, le gérant, mais personne ne leur répondit. Raphaël et Michel trouvèrent étrange le fait que leur patron ne se trouvât pas sur les lieux.

En cherchant un peu, derrière le comptoir, ils trouvèrent une lettre, où quelques inscriptions incompréhensibles avaient été rédigées. L'écriture y figurant fut immédiatement reconnue par l'étudiant, qui remit à leur place ses lunettes sous l'incrédulité. Il faillit s'étrangler en l'ouvrant, et en voyant son nom inscrit au début de la missive. Il la replia aussitôt, sans expliquer à son ami le problème. Celui-ci le dévisagea sans comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le rouquin mentit en disant que ce n'était qu'un message qui lui était destiné, sans rien dire d'autre. Il s'excusa, et demanda à son camarade s'il pouvait chercher sans lui, et n'attendit pas sa réponse pour disparaître discrètement.

« Eh, Raphie ! Je dis quoi si je le retrouve ?! » appela Michel dans son dos, totalement paniqué.

« _Très cher Fantôme Raphaël,_

_As-tu ignoré ma lettre –pardon, mes lettres– ? C'est pourtant ce que tu oses me laisser penser ! N'as-tu point compris que je t'ordonnais de te rendre là où tu le sais pourtant !?_

_Il ne me reste pas d'autre choix que de t'enlever un à un tes proches. J'ai d'abord pris ce vieux. Le prochain sera l'ami qui t'a rendu visite, suivi de ton autre meilleur ami, celui qui a presque les mêmes lunettes que toi. Et après… ce sera ta ravissante petite blonde, et ton chien._

_Quel dommage ! Tu serais à nouveau seul, comme il y a quatre ans !_

_Fais ce que je te dis, et personne n'aura rien._

_Oui, ceci est une menace._ »

La main tremblante, Raphaël lisait et relisait la lettre. Il ne pouvait se détourner de… ceci !

Quelqu'un qui le connaissait le menaçait, il en avait maintenant la preuve. En revanche, cette personne avait-elle vraiment enlevé Simon ? Etait-ce possible ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Inconsciemment, il avait marché pendant sa lecture, et à présent, il se trouvait devant le musée des Invalides.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son dos.

Qui sait ce qui s'était passé là-bas ?

L'an passé, le _faux_ Napoléon avait installé son trône dans une salle souterraine, dont l'entrée n'était autre que le tombeau du _vrai_ empereur. Suite à cela, Raphaël avait toujours catégoriquement refusé d'y remettre les pieds.

Malgré tout, voilà qu'il était une fois de plus contraint de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ce ne pouvait être _que_ ce lieu. Quiconque le connaissant aussi bien _devait_ savoir que seul ce lieu ne pouvait qu'être celui indiqué sur les lettres.

C'est donc inquiet qu'il franchit le seuil des Invalides, sans savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. La seule pensée positive qui l'y emmenait était l'idée de ne plus recevoir de lettres de menace, en espérant tout comprendre, y compris ce qui s'était passé jusqu'alors.

Fondue, bien trop inquiet, poussa un gémissement indescriptible. Ce fut le premier d'une longue, très longue série…

_Musée des Invalides, 10. Juillet 2012- 10:25_

Face au verrouillage du tombeau, le jeune adulte resta interdit. Comment avait-il su l'ouvrir, l'an passé ? Il se souvenait vaguement d'un chemin à reconstruire… sans plus. Fondue lui indiqua une dalle parmi tant d'autres, et réussit à lui faire comprendre la marche à suivre pour débloquer l'entrée.

C'était un simple taquin. Il devait juste faire pivoter des pièces pour résoudre le puzzle, ce qu'il fit en deux temps, trois mouvements. Le tombeau recula, et laissa place à des escaliers, qui s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la ville.

Ils avançaient comme ils le pouvaient dans les égouts, zigzagant pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau crasseuse.

Raphaël songea soudainement à l'allure qu'il devait donner de lui-même à la personne qui l'attendait. Devait-il se montrer en tant que Fantôme R ou non ? Il pouvait ne pas mesurer correctement le risque qu'il courrait en tant que _lui-même_, et cela pouvait lui revenir cher…

Finalement, après une longue réflexion, il décida de mettre son costume. Pour ce faire, il devait prendre cinq à dix minutes, et revenir. Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser Fondue seul dans ce lieu, ni se permettre de prendre autant de temps. Si ses proches étaient en danger… c'était très probable que l'expéditeur fasse quelque chose à nouveau.

Il prit rapidement sa décision. Il devait venir en tant que Fantôme R, et comprendrait ainsi pourquoi tout ceci lui arrivait.


	8. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

_Tombeau des Invalides, 10. Juillet 2012- 11:08_

« Comme c'est drôle ! Je demandais un étudiant bon à rien, et j'ai à la place un voleur Fantôme tellement inutile qu'il est invisible à mes yeux. »

Une voix que Raphaël connaissait l'accueillit dès qu'il posa un pied dans l'ancienne salle du trône de Napoléon. Elle résonna encore quelques instants, rendant l'atmosphère plus oppressante.

Il assimila immédiatement la voix à un visage, et à un nom.

« Hermine, c'est toi ?! » demanda-t-il, pourtant sûr de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

Il hasarda quelques pas vers la provenance de la voix. Soudain, il l'entendit à nouveau, dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela, très cher ? »

Il se retourna, mais ne put que contempler le sombre endroit d'où il venait.

« Qui te dit que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre ? reprit-elle.

- Parce qu'uniquement toi _peut_ se trouver ici » répondit le rouquin en soupirant.

Fondue ne bougea pas, et ne fit que grogner à ses côtés. Non seulement il était terrifié –cela se devinait aux poils hérissés sur son dos– mais surtout, il ne savait quoi faire. Et même s'il avait su agir ne fut-ce que pour déguerpir de ce maudit lieu, il n'aurait pu. Tout simplement car, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'immense salle, ce fut impossible pour lui de retrouver le chemin d'où ils venaient ; il ne flairait plus que l'odeur de son maître, et celle de _cette fille_.

Cette dernière se tut pendant un long moment, ce qui persuada Raphaël qu'il avait été abandonné. Puis, soudainement, elle reprit la parole, et se fit menaçante.

« Que moi ? En es-tu bien sûr ?

- Arrête ce jeu et parle-moi en face, grogna-t-il, agacé. Sinon, tu passerais pour une lâche, Hermine. »

Ce n'était nullement son habitude de provoquer des amis, et encore moins les personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu. Mais Hermine ne faisait partie ni de ses amis, ni de cette deuxième catégorie. Elle était juste quelqu'un, presque une rivale, qui lui vouait une sorte de haine impassible.

« Les lettres, c'était toi, non ?

- Bravo, Sherlock ! » fit-elle sarcastiquement en l'applaudissant.

Il leva la tête, et la vit, perchée sur l'une des immenses colonnes placées autour du trône de Napoléon. À demi cachée dans l'ombre, elle dissimulait son visage, et ne laissait entrevoir qu'une paire d'yeux sombres et un sourire effrayant.

Elle sauta haut, et atterrit en face du rouquin.

« Ravie de te revoir, Fantôme R ! »

Tout chez elle avait changé. Sa manière de parler était devenue froide et peu amicale, à croire que la Hermine qu'il avait connue n'était plus la même.

Elle sortit de l'ombre totale, et c'est _là_ qu'il eut le déclic. Il l'avait _déjà_ vue quelque part, il en était sûr ! Son regard saphir brillait, animé par la haine, et semblait vouloir le tuer sur place. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux incroyablement courts, par rapport à son ancienne coiffure, si bien qu'elle avait une allure plus masculine. Elle portait une simple tenue, composée d'un chemisier bleu marine, et d'une jupe d'écolière, s'apparentant à un uniforme scolaire d'une école privée.

Raphaël remarqua qu'il y avait eu chez elle un changement bien plus profond que les autres qu'il avait pu voir. Hermine semblait plus... mûre. Elle semblait avoir acquis une confiance en elle redoutable, et un autre sentiment se dégageait d'elle à l'égard du jeune adulte. Il ne pouvait l'identifier, mais il était presque sûr qu'il s'apparentait à de la haine.

« Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ma petite cachette secrète, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Veux-tu visiter ? »

Elle mit une main faussement amicale sur son épaule, et le fit avancer vers le fond de la salle. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal de son étreinte, ce qui sembla la mettre en colère. Et lorsqu'il commença à reculer vers la direction opposée, sa réaction fut plutôt inquiétante.

« Attention, Raphaël, grogna-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas. Tu ne sais pas où tu vas.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ? Grogna-t-il en retour. Il n'y a pas que toi dans ma vie ! »

Elle sourit, et se jeta sur lui, le plaquant violemment au sol. Elle le maintint aisément, ce qui le vexa ; il ne pouvait ni se dégager, ni riposter. Il déclara rapidement forfait, et la laissa savourer sa victoire.

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Raphaël vit.

Puis ce fut le noir total.

Il s'éveilla, la tête lourde et douloureuse.

_Je... J'ai été assommé... ?_

Il porta sa main à sa tête, pour masser son crâne. Enfin, il _voulut_ le faire. Ce geste, pourtant simple et anodin, relevait pour lui de l'impossible. Non seulement il ne sentait qu'à peine son poignet, ainsi que son bras, mais surtout, ses deux mains étaient ligotées l'une à l'autre. Il faisait sombre, là où il se trouvait, lieu que lui-même ignorait.

_Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi j'suis attaché !?_

Il remua, afin de se libérer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Évidemment, ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il s'écrasa violemment contre le sol, sur son épaule. Il jura, et tenta à nouveau de bouger. Le moindre mouvement lui arrachait un cri de douleur, qu'il peinait à empêcher de franchir ses lèvres.

Il entendit un bruit de pas arriver vers lui. Puis, une voix féminine entama la conversation.

« Mon prisonnier s'est-il enfin réveillé ? » fit-elle narquoise.

Il voulut articuler quelques mots, mais aucun ne sembla se faire entendre.

La fille se pencha vers lui, et tendit l'oreille.

« Que dis-tu ? Je n'entends pas, pardon, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu pourrais vouloir me dire. »

Elle éclata ensuite de rire, toute seule. Son éclat de voix résonna autour d'eux, et ne disparut que peu après.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et réussit à poser une simple question :

« Qui suis-je ? »

_Manoir de la duchesse Élisabeth, 10. Juillet 2012- 11:08_

Marie lisait le journal lorsqu'elle entendit Fondue aboyer dehors. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita vers lui, dans le jardin. L'animal s'égosillait à l'appeler, sel.

Cette dernière remarque interpella immédiatement la jeune fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de paniquer. Il était _inconcevable_ pour elle que le canidé sorte seul.

Dans l'espoir d'être au beau d'une farce venant de son ami, elle regarda aux alentours, et l'appela. À la place, ce fut son compagnon qui vint vers elle, le chapeau de son maître dans la gueule. Elle s'affola immédiatement, et courut voir sa mère.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Raphaël ! Il faut l'aider ! »

Sa mère haussa les épaules, montrant son impuissance face à une telle situation. Si la police venait à le découvrir en Fantôme R -elle songeait à cela à cause du chapeau- il risquerait bien plus que ce qu'il courrait en ce moment.

« Et puis, ajouta-t-elle pour réconforter sa fille, il va pouvoir se débrouiller seul, non ? »

Marie hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Elle pensait secrètement à suivre Fondue, mais sa mère l'en dissuada. Elle refusait que sa fille sorte, bien trop faible encore. Elle ne pouvait alors que rester là, à attendre, se rongeant dans l'inquiétude, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle enfila sa veste, et courut avec Fondue, quitte à désobéir à sa mère.

« Alors ? Ça ne te suffit pas ? » demanda une fois de plus la fille aux cheveux roux vif en le frappant au visage.

Il encaissa le coup, et cracha quelques gouttes de sang parmi tant d'autres. Il releva la tête, la défia du regard, avant de répondre :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Tu te moques de moi !? vociféra-t-elle en le giflant, bien plus violemment. Tu ne peux pas _tout_ oublier aussi subitement !

- Eh bien si ! Et maintenant, détache-moi ! » hurla-t-il, bien plus fort qu'avant.

Il ignorait qui il était, et ce qu'il faisait là. Pourtant, il était persuadé d'une chose : cette fille ne l'appréciait pas.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, et continua de le frapper, ce qui lui valut encore quelques crachats de sang. Finalement, voyant qu'il continuait de garder le silence, elle sembla s'arrêter.

« Alors ? Ça ne te suffit pas ? demanda-t-il, narquois, dans le but de la provoquer. Tu abandonnes déjà ?

- Ne vas pas croire ça ! rétorqua-t-elle en respirant douloureusement. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que toi ! »

Sur ces mots, elle s'élança pour le gifler une nouvelle fois. Or, cette fois-ci, il para le coup, et la fit tomber, en la menaçant.

« Détache-moi ou je t'écrase avec cette chaise » dit-il en se balançant.

Elle capitula, et le libéra, non sans grogner quelques injures plutôt spéciales, qu'il n'avait jamais entendues.

Il frotta ses poignets endoloris, et l'interrogea une énième fois sur son identité. La fille ne répondit pas, et à la place, elle disparut dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'il voulut la suivre, il buta contre un mur de pierre. Il remarqua vite, en tâtonnant que la pièce était de forme circulaire, et qu'il tournait en rond, perdant ainsi tout espoir d'évasion. Ce ne fut qu'une fois abattu et démoralisé qu'elle réapparut.

« T'es-tu calmé ? J'espère que oui, parce qu'on m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

- Qui ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Quelqu'un que tu connais bien. »

Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'elle le lâche hors de cet horrible lieu. Et lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent hors de la salle, il fut extrêmement surpris de ne pas avoir senti la moindre trace de sortie. Il interrogea la jeune fille à ce sujet, ce à quoi elle répondit en riant.

« Il y a quelque chose qu'il vaut mieux ignorer, ici. Parce qu'elle dépasse l'entendement. »

Il insista, mais n'obtint pour information qu'une horrible vision. Les pupilles de la fille rétrécirent, et devinrent insignifiantes, tandis qu'un monstrueux rictus prit place sur ses fines lèvres. En un instant, elle devint complètement folle, et le frappa tellement fort qu'il s'évanouit à nouveau.

Tout ce qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut un :

« _On se reverra, Raphaël _! »


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII**

Raphaël s'éveilla brusquement. Il venait de se cogner contre quelque chose d'extrêmement dur. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, et il ignorait pourquoi. Pourtant, il était bien plus préoccupé par ce à quoi il avait assisté. Il avait vécu un bien étrange rêve : il avait vu Hermine aux Invalides, puis il s'était évanoui. Quoi de plus simple ? C'est qu'après, il était devenu amnésique, du moins, momentanément. Il en avait fait la mauvaise expérience, et à présent, il se mit à espérer de ne jamais le redevenir. Mais tout ceci était tellement réel qu'il crut un instant qu'il n'en avait pas rêvé. La seule preuve qui le rattachait à la rationalité était qu'il ne sentait nullement le goût du sang présent dans son songe.

Il scruta le ciel, bleu et clair, sans nuage. Il ignorait la date et l'heure, de même que le lieu où il se trouvait. Il sentait de l'herbe sous sa tête, et du vent dans ses cheveux. Il prit son temps pour se redresser, et s'asseoir, en partie à cause de ses tremblements. Il vit alors Marie se précipiter vers lui, et s'agenouiller à ses côtés. De l'inquiétude brillait dans son yeux, ce qui le fit paniquer à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda chacun à l'autre pensant qu'il aurait la réponse.

Un ange passa, pendant un court instant. Les deux adolescents s'esclaffèrent.

« Commence la première, fit Raphaël, en toute humilité.

- Fondue est venu hurler chez moi, avec ton chapeau. J'ai tout de suite su que tu étais en danger en tant que Fantôm... »

Le rouquin la fit taire en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, afin de la rassurer. Ses joues virèrent immédiatement au rouge, ce qui l'amusa. Il lui sourit donc, et lui caressa la joue, en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Elle fut tout de suite rassurée, et le fit promettre qu'il ne devrait plus jamais lui refaire de frayeurs pareilles.

« Tout de même, réfléchit-elle à haute voix, je me demande pourquoi tu semblais à demi-assommé... »

Raphaël devint lui aussi songeur, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Après tout, il _devait_ voir Hermine, et ce, absolument. Il _devait_ savoir si son rêve en était bel et bien un, ou s'il avait vraiment vécu tout ceci.

« Je me le demande aussi... fit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard bleu de son amie. Après tout, ce n'est pas possible de s'assommer comme ça, devant les Invalides, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? l'interrogea-t-elle en le dévisageant étrangement. On est pas aux Invalides ! »

Il regarda autour d'eux. Marie avait parfaitement raison. Ils n'étaient pas devant le musée. Ils se trouvaient dans un tout autre endroit : au couvent Saint-Louré. De même, il avait beaucoup changé par rapport à l'an passé. La fontaine qui jaillissait avant sur la place principale n'était plus, il ne restait que des gravats. Il remarqua que c'est dans l'un d'eux qu'il s'était cogné un peu avant.

_Mais alors... ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !?_

Il se mit debout, un peu trop brutalement, si bien qu'il chancela, et manqua de retomber. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de son amie, qui insista pour qu'il rentre chez lui. D'après elle, il ne devait rien faire pendant quelques jours, hormis se reposer, afin de totalement récupérer ses forces.

Il acquiesça, et, aidé de son amie, il rentra clopin-clopant chez lui, avec Fondue.

_Chambre de Raphaël, 11. Juillet 2012- 15:30_

L'étudiant se réveilla, après un long sommeil. Il s'était couché très tard, et avait rêvé à nouveau d'Hermine. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment un rêve.

Il avait imaginé qu'il la retrouvait quelque part dans Paris, il ignorait précisément où. Il ne se souvenait d'aucun détail concernant le lieu ou la date. Il revoyait clairement Hermine, avec lui, mais rien de plus.

Il songea alors à celle-ci. Que devenait-elle ? Il aurait bien aimé la revoir, même s'il redoutait leur prochaine rencontre. Après tout, la question de ce qui s'était passé la veille se posait encore. Était-ce vraiment un rêve, ou avait-il vraiment été menacé et presque tué par l'adolescente ?

Il ne tenait plus qu'à une chose : savoir la _vérité_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était la vérité ? Était-ce une forme de réalité, ou bien était-ce le dénouement de ce qui s'était passé ? Il ne pouvait être que crédule ; seule Hermine savait si tout ceci était un tissu de mensonges, ou bien un fait authentique. Car des événements véridiques pouvaient parfois dépasser l'entendement. Il avait lui-même personnellement assisté à l'histoire qui s'était déroulée l'an passé, concernant Napoléon Bonaparte, et les Jardins suspendus de Babylone. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, même cette vérité-là n'avait pas été dévoilée. Pire, elle avait été _modifiée_. Personne ne savait qu'en réalité, un fou furieux avide de pouvoir se disant être le premier empereur de France était derrière toute cette affaire, et que la Duchesse Élisabeth, femme de pouvoir dans la ville, était l'une des clés qui avaient permis la réalisation de ce plan. Et à présent, toute la France, du moins, dans les environs de Paris, pensait que ces événements étaient dus au tournage d'un film de science-fiction. Dur à imaginer, mais c'était ce que les gens croyaient, à présent.

Il soupira, et s'assit dans son lit. Seuls Marie, Élisabeth, l'inspecteur Vergier, Charlie, Fondue et lui connaissaient la pure vérité au sujet de cette affaire, de même que son père, porté disparu. Malgré tout, Hermine semblait en savoir long sur lui. Il n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'elle puisse être au courant de quelque chose à propos de cette histoire. Après tout, elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur lui, comme il pouvait le voir dans ses lettres.

Fondue arriva lentement, mais bruyamment. Sa démarche lourde semblait s'éterniser au fil de ses pas. Ce bruit dérangea Raphaël, au point qu'il se mette à grogner contre son propre animal, l'insultant de chien d'égouts incapable et trouillard. Le pauvre canidé baissa les oreilles et rentra sa queue entre ses pattes, avant de repartir, complètement apeuré par l'attitude de son maître à son égard.

Immédiatement après le départ de Fondue, l'étudiant remarqua qu'il était sur les nerfs. Jamais il n'avait parlé de cette façon à son compagnon depuis qu'ils étaient aussi proches, ce qui équivalait à trois longues années. Pour lui, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche : Hermine le hantait. Ce n'était plus un simple désir de la revoir, c'était à présent un devoir, une obligation. Son esprit était obnubilé par cette fille ; il ne supportait plus d'être loin d'elle.

Par ailleurs, il songea aussi à Marie. Elle avait vraiment l'air faible quand il l'avait vue la veille. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. La lettre stipulait qu'elle succomberait à une étrange maladie. Or, si l'expéditeur -qui serait donc Hermine, même s'il refusait d'y croire- le savait, comment aurait-il eu l'information ? À moins de lire l'avenir, c'était tout bonnement impossible !

Il se remémora tous les événements depuis le début. Tout avait commencé le sept juillet, soit quatre jours plus tôt. Il avait juste _senti_ une présence, qui l'avait aussi poursuivi alors qu'il était avec Marie. Le lendemain, le huit, très tôt le matin -à vrai-dire, il devait être minuit et demi- et alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il était tombé nez à nez avec Hélène, et Hermine, deux jeunes personnes qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, sûrement deux sœurs. Jusque-là, il ne s'était douté de rien. Elles devinrent un peu trop omniprésentes dans l'esprit de Raphaël -surtout Hermine- le neuf juillet. Par la même occasion, elles causèrent, involontairement, du moins, il l'espérait, une dispute entre les deux amis. Suite à cela, le rouquin ne voulant pas rester sans réponses à ses questions, il a attendu Hermine devant le manoir de la duchesse, jusque tard le soir. Elle n'avait pas daigné se montrer, si bien qu'il était revenu un peu plus tard, mais pour revoir Marie, cette fois-ci. À la place, il avait retrouvé la rouquine, et avait échangé quelques mots avec elle, avant d'être interrompu par... Marie. S'en suivirent quelques moments qu'il aurait bien aimé oublier.

Il nota tout ceci sur une feuille de papier, afin d'être sûr de ne pas perdre la moindre miette. Plus il cherchait dans ses souvenirs et plus les événements devenaient clairs.

Le dix, soit la veille, il avait reçu une lettre, supposée d'Hermine, détaillant nettement tous ce qui se passera dans un avenir proche, même très proche. Le même jour, une seconde missive lui parvint, le menaçant de bon nombre de choses. Et le soir-même, il avait assisté à une drôle d'expérience. Il était pourtant sûr de s'être rendu aux Invalides, alors qu'il s'était réveillé au couvent saint-Louré. De plus, durant ce qu'il pense être un rêve, il s'était retrouvé en face d'Hermine, qui souhaitait sa mort, à en juger son attitude.

Pourtant, il était persuadé d'avoir manqué une étape. Non seulement la Hermine de son songe était différente physiquement, mais ses sentiments à l'égard du rouquin étaient étranges. Elle semblait le haïr plus que tout ; c'est pourquoi il réclamait à la revoir. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui demander, de même qu'elle semblait lui en cacher.

Il sortit de son lit, et après s'être complètement préparé, il décida d'appeler son chien, pour qu'ils sortent faire une ou deux commissions. Mais à peine eût-il le temps de mettre un pied dehors qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Hermine. Celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu ouvrir la porte, et elle frappa sur sa tête, comme si elle y toquait.

Raphaël recula, surpris, et jura. La rouquine avait frappé drôlement fort ! Voilà qu'un mal de crâne surgissait sans prévenir. Non pas qu'une migraine envoyait un message à l'avance, mais tout de même...

L'adolescente prononça une simple onomatopée d'étonnement, en affichant des yeux ronds vides d'intelligence, en continuant de tapoter dans le vide. Finalement, elle réalisa ce qui se passait, et souffla une autre sonorité exprimant sa surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend !? grogna le rouquin en se massant le front. T'es myope ou quoi !?

- Ah, désolée, souffla-t-elle, complètement gênée. Je suis venue machinalement ici, et–

- Crache tout de suite le morceau. »

Raphaël prit un aspect dur, et pour l'intimider, il croisa les bras. Au contraire, il était complètement perturbé. Hermine avait les cheveux _longs_. Or, il l'avait vue la veille avec une tignasse coupée _court_. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre... Elle mit ses mains devant elle, comme si elle voulait se protéger de lui, et l'implora en gémissant de ne pas la frapper. Il ne comprenait à présent plus rien. Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de lui !?

Il eut un élan de pitié pour elle, et l'invita à entrer. Fondue grogna, et ne cessa que lorsque son maître le fit taire. Il continuait malgré tout à sentir une aura emplie de mauvaises intentions autour de la nouvelle venue.

Celle-ci semblait émerveillée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Apparemment, jamais elle n'avait connu d'endroit aussi vétuste que l'appartement du rouquin. Elle revint vite sur Terre lorsque la dure voix de Raphaël demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle le dévisagea avec son air enfantin, qui disparut en un battement de cil. Machinalement, elle rejeta une mèche dans son dos, et l'observa avec une mine de dégoût.

« Je devais te parler.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle soupira, comme une gamine à qui on reprochait quelque chose.

« Me crie pas dessus ! J'y suis pour rien ! se défendit-elle. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Comment va ta bl– »

Quelqu'un sonna à son tour. Raphaël se hâta vers la porte, et s'écria lorsqu'il vit Marie, blanche comme un drap mortuaire, et son regard bleu terni. Celle-ci esquissa un faible sourire en le voyant, avant de lui tomber dans les bras. Presque inconsciente, elle murmura :

« Au moins... je t'aurais revu... avant de... »

Il l'appela, et tenta de la réveiller, sans plus. Il commença à paniquer. Que se passait-il ici !?

Hermine arriva alors qu'il portait Marie pour la coucher sur son canapé. Elle étouffa un rire.

« Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question. Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'elle te quitterait.

- Toi, la ramène pas ! grogna-t-il. J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça ! »

Fondue sauta sur le lit improvisé, et se cala contre Marie, comme s'il tentait de la réchauffer.

Raphaël commença à perdre tous ses moyens. Si son amie mourait sous ses yeux, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. À côté de lui, Hermine semblait prendre du plaisir à la voir agoniser. Ses yeux scrutaient la poitrine de la jeune fille qui se soulevait et s'abaissait, de plus en plus lentement.

« Il y a un moyen de la sauver. » finit-elle par dire, alors que le rouquin la regardait d'un mauvais œil.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment, il se rua vers elle. C'est à peine si on pouvait dire qu'il la suppliait à genoux.

En revanche, elle ne semblait que peu coopérative. Elle retint un rire nerveux, et se moqua de lui.

« Tu devrais voir ce à quoi tu ressembles ! C'est juste trop drôle ! Et non, je ne te dirais pas comment on la sauve, sinon, ça ne serait plus drôle !

- Comment est-ce que tu peux rire de ça !? cria-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules. Comment tu peux oser laisser mourir quelqu'un !?

- Tout simplement parce que j'en ai rien à faire d'elle, peut-être ? »

Le coup partit tout seul. Il lui enfonça son poing dans la mâchoire. Elle ne bougea pas plus, et hocha la tête.

« J'aime ton cran, fit-elle en hochant la tête. C'est d'accord. »

Il la regarda de travers. Avait-elle vraiment changé d'avis ? Elle restait pourtant impassible, comme si elle se moquait de lui.

Hermine l'obligea à aller dans une autre salle, et à ne revenir que lorsqu'elle le lui ordonnerait, de même pour son chien, si bien qu'il s'inquiéta encore plus.

Il semblerait qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui, car elle l'avait enfermé à double-tour dans un placard, avec Fondue. Le pauvre animal ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Pour lui, ils jouaient à cache-cache avec cette fille qu'il n'aimait pas, tandis que Marie dormait sur le canapé. Quoi de plus normal, quand on ne comprenait pas ce que les humains disaient.

_J'suis désolé, Marie, si ça finit comme ça..._

« Allez, Raphie, reviens ! appela Hermine. Sors de ton placard ! »

Elle déverrouilla la porte, et le laissa se ruer vers la blonde encore endormie, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et ce fut complètement ahuri que Raphaël fit Marie reprendre rapidement des couleurs, et récupérer. Bientôt, son teint devint parfaitement normal, ses cheveux recouvrirent leur éclat, et ses yeux se rouvrirent, étincelants. Elle se les frotta, et bailla, avant de s'étirer. Puis, remarquant où elle se trouvait, elle poussa un petit cri d'étonnement, exactement comme Hermine l'avait fait plus tôt. Mais Raphaël ne nota nullement leur tic identique, il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Raphaël ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Il ne répondit pas, et l'enlaça encore plus fort, la collant contre lui pour être sûr d'être éveillé, et de sentir son cœur battre.

« Ce n'est rien, affirma la jeune fille qui avançait vers eux. Tu t'es juste endormie pour un long moment, et tu viens de te réveiller.

- T-Tu veux dire... q-que... j'étais morte ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Non, non, lui sourit Raphaël. Tu dormais juste. »

Elle se tourna vers Hermine, et la questionna à nouveau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dormais ? Pourquoi chez Raphaël ?

- C'est... une longue histoire, souffla-t-elle. Je laisse à ton ami le choix de te raconter, ou non, même si un jour, tu le sauras, je pense. »

Le rouquin se releva, et aida Marie à faire de même. Celle-ci chancela, et retomba sur le canapé. Elle sourit, légèrement gênée.

« Je ne suis pas complètement réveillée, dit-elle, alors qu'il retentait le coup. Je vais rester assise un peu plus longtemps, et–

- Moi, je vais repartir. »

Raphaël voulut connaître la raison de ce départ précipité. Après tout, il n'était pas tard, et elle ne lui avait pas dit la raison de sa venue. Pourtant, Hermine n'afficha rien d'autre qu'un visage consterné, dont le regard semblait souhaiter sa mort. Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette jeune fille réclamait autant la fin de ses jours.

« Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner. »

Il laissa Marie seule, avec Fondue, espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas une rechute, afin de parler en privé avec l'adolescente venue un peu plus tôt. Celle-ci, une fois sur le seuil et loin de la blonde, lui tourna le dos, la tête légèrement baissée, et annonça, d'une voix grave :

« L'heure est proche. Il va se passer quelque chose, tu le sais aussi. Pourtant... Ce ne sera pas qu'une fête de commémoration.

- Mais enfin... De... De quoi tu parles !? »

Hermine se retourna, et l'effraya. Son sourire sincère évoquait une amitié et un respect profonds, pourtant... son regard assassin désireux était avide de souffrance.

« Si tu choisis de m'aider, il n'arrivera rien. Sinon, ton monde disparaîtra. _Ils_ n'attendent qu'un geste de ta part pour venir. »

Elle avança de quelques pas, mais se stoppa lorsqu'il l'empoigna par le bras.

« De qui tu parles ? Dis-moi !

- Je suis navrée, Raphaël. »

Elle sortit un revolver d'une poche intérieure du gilet qu'elle portait, et le pointa dans sa direction.

« Je t'ai dévoilé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. »

Elle pressa la détente.

Juste avant qu'il ne reçoive la balle, il aurait juré l'avoir entendue murmurer quelque chose, comme une illusion. Peut-être avait-il espérer l'entendre prononcer ce mot. Peut-être s'était-il trompé.

«_ Désolée_... »


	10. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre IX**

« _L'espoir est né de la crainte du lendemain. »_

_- George Braque_

Tout se passa au ralenti. Raphaël vit Hermine appuyer sur la détente, puis la balle partir, avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne dans le torse, entre les poumons. Il avait ressenti une immense douleur -il avait crié- et le liquide chaud avait coulé de sa blessure. Et lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol, tout reprit une vitesse normale. Il vit la jeune fille sourire, avant de fermer les yeux.

« Bonjour ! Il est huit heures trente, vous écoutez Radio-Infos, et nous sommes le huit juillet ! N'oubliez pas que dans moins d'une semaine, il y aura– »

La main de Raphaël s'abattit lourdement sur le réveil, avec rage, sûrement car l'objet venait de le réveiller, et ainsi de le sortir d'un rêve agréable. Il était vrai que personne n'aimait être réveillé tôt le matin, encore moins par un animateur radio dont la voix exaspérait.

Il leva sa main, et la logea dans sa tignasse rouge vif, afin de masser son crâne endolori. Il ne se retint pas de bailler longuement, avant de grogner après son chien :

« Pousse-toi, gros tas, tu prends toute la place ! »

La "personne" à laquelle il venait d'adresser ces quelques mots ne répondit pas, et remua légèrement. Le rouquin se leva, et s'étira, apparemment bien réveillé, à présent. Il mit une simple paire de lunettes à la forme arrondie, et réveilla le canidé qui sommeillait encore à ses pieds.

Après avoir avalé trois tasses de café, avec l'espoir d'être réveillé, il ralluma le radio-réveil, et écouta les informations du matin. Ils parlaient d'un cambriolage mené par _lui-même_, Fantôme R. Un sourire de satisfaction illumina son visage. Ils ne l'avaient pas oublié, le fameux voleur fantôme !

Son sourire s'effaça. Quelque chose _clochait_.

Il y avait une information qui le gênait, qui n'était pas _normale_. Pourtant, rien n'était ou semblait anormal dans tout ce qu'avaient raconté les animateurs de la radio.

Afin de mieux y réfléchir, Raphaël décida de prendre une douche revigorante, en espérant comprendre pourquoi il était tant gêné par cette chose.

Deux minutes, vingt-neuf secondes et trois dixièmes de réflexion lui suffirent.

Il avait entendu « _nous sommes le huit juillet _» à la radio.

Or, il était _sûr et certain_ que la date du jour qu'il vivait était toute autre. Le douze juillet, pour être précis, soit quatre jours plus tard.

Donc, comment cela pouvait-il se faire ?

À qui pouvait-il demander s'il faisait erreur ou non ? Il n'avait vu Marie que la veille, et elle le prendrait pour un fou. De plus, il n'avait pas revu...

_Elle ! Mais elle va prendre cher !_ s'étrangla-t-il en coupant brusquement l'eau de la douche, et en s'habillant à la va-vite.

Une seule personne _devait_ tout savoir à ce sujet. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il lui arrivait tout ceci. C'est de sa faute s'il s'est réveillé dans ce qui semblait être _le passé_.

À moins que tout ceci ne fusse qu'un rêve...

Il se stoppa, alors que sa main se resserrait autour de la poignée de sa porte d'entrée. Et s'il se trompait ? Et si tout ceci avait été un songe bien trop réaliste ? Tout pouvait n'être que mensonge, il n'en saurait rien. Mais il fallait admettre qu'on pouvait rêver de sa journée, et se réveiller en pensant que c'était la réalité. Quelqu'un avait-il profité de sa léthargie pour lui faire croire à une telle histoire ?

Hermine, ainsi que la jeune Hélène ne pouvaient qu'être une illusion ; il ne saurait dire pourquoi il les avait imaginées. Et malgré tout, il avait l'intime conviction qu'elles étaient bien plus qu'un duo de personnages fictifs nés de son esprit.

V. 13/7/12

Voilà cinq jours que j'ai commencé. Le dossier s'épaissit petit à petit. Dès qu'une piste apparaît, je la note.

L'inspecteur Vergier me donne souvent des coups de main. J'ignore pourquoi. Il ignore qui je suis, certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour penser qu'il m'aide... C'est vrai que je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait une personne y ressemblant, et ai même envoyé son portrait robot –très ressemblant– pour l'afficher à divers endroits... C'était toujours le premier à me demander les résultats.

« _Ok, aujourd'hui, t'as rien eu. Mais demain, on ne sait pas, mais tu pourrais toujours la retrouver ! _» dit-il toujours avec un sourire amical alors que mes recherches sont fructueuses.

C'est vrai que, depuis le 7 au matin, je n'ai pas _vraiment_ agi. Je lui ai donc donné un peu de boulot, histoire qu'il m'oublie quand même. Tant mieux, ça a marché. Pour combien de temps ? J'ai juste dissimulé un diamant quelconque qui ne m'intéresse pas. Ils le retrouveront.

Bref.

Elles restent introuvables. Je pense que je n'arriverai à rien avec un simple portrait robot. Il m'aurait fallu une photo. Mais avec cet avis de recherche, peut-être ai-je une chance ? Voyant qu'elle est recherché par un bon nombre de personnes, elle daignera peut-être venir me voir en personne.

Pourtant, je persiste à croire qu'elle fera quelque chose pour le 14. Connaissant mon "passé", elle devrait savoir quel genre de date elle peut être.

Je dois essayer de reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Elle monopolise mes pensées, m'empêche de vivre comme un gars _normal_.

En attendant, je laisse ça en suspens. Je pense que Vergier a de quoi s'occuper, surtout depuis le dix.

Je vais attendre le 14. Si rien ne se passe, je commencerai à l'oublier.

_Commissariat, bureau de l'inspecteur Vergier, 10. Juillet 2012- 10:00_

Avançant d'un pas tremblant, entre les piles de journaux et de rapports jonchant le sol, Raphaël tentait de trouver un endroit quelconque pouvant lui servir de support, afin de pouvoir travailler un tantinet. La personne chargée de l'aider de l'aider dans ses recherches n'était autre que son unique rival : l'inspecteur Vergier ; il était entré dans son bureau l'an passé, et avait été frappé par le bazar ambiant, qui n'avait pas changé depuis. Les dossiers étaient-ils classés ? Il l'ignorait. Mais s'ils l'étaient, pourquoi traîneraient-ils partout ? L'inspecteur n'avait-il pas d'assistant, ou d'assistante, qui s'occuperait de ranger son bureau, son lieu de travail ? Il semblerait impossible que le policier puisse exercer son métier dans un tel amas de fichiers et d'informations, à moins d'avoir acquis un don de concentration incroyable. Et Raphaël doutait que Vergier puisse en être capable, sans vouloir non plus le rabaisser au rang de policier pitoyable. Après tout, cet agent lui courrait après depuis près de deux ans, il y avait de quoi douter de ses aptitudes. Cette dernière remarque amusa le rouquin, qui retint son hilarité du mieux qu'il put, et, comme une coup du destin,qui glissa sur l'un des gros dossiers éparpillés au sol, causant un vacarme assourdissant.

Alors qu'il travaillait, à quelques pas de là, plongé dans ses dossiers, l'inspecteur sursauta suite au bruit causé par la chute de l'adolescent. Il sembla enfin remarquer la présence du jeune, et le salua, avant de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Raphaël le remercia, et répondit poliment, avant de demander s'il était possible d'obtenir un espace de travail, afin d'éplucher les quelques dossiers qu'il avait avec lui. Le policier hocha la tête, et dégagea complètement la pile de paperasse qui prenait la poussière sur une table, qui devait servir à autre chose avant de devoir porter autant de feuilles. L'étudiant regarda, étonné, l'adulte agis avec le je-m'en-foutisme d'un garnement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Puis, le policier lui demanda comment évoluait son enquête. Voyant le faux sourire gêné du jeune adulte, il en conclut qu'il ne trouvait pratiquement rien. Il soupira, et lui répéta pour la énième fois qu'il ne retrouverait jamais sa rouquine s'il ne mettait pas du sien dans son pour le taquiner, il ajouta que, pour qu'une fille le remarque, il devait plutôt éviter de la harceler avec des avis de recherche. La remarque embarrassa légèrement l'adolescent, ce qui lui valut une réprimande amicale de la part de Vergier. Ce dernier le taquina une nouvelle fois, et lui conseilla de ne pas prendre tout ce qu'il disait au pied de la lettre. Suite à cela, Raphaël se demanda s'il devait alors ignorer les menaces du policier, lorsqu'il lui disait de se rendre à la police.

« Et puis, il faut qu'on bosse, hein ? lança l'adulte en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme à un très bon ami. Sinon, tu vas pas la retrouver ! »

Son rire résonna dans le bureau, et intimida le pauvre Raphaël, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il hasarda une demande, espérant que l'inspecteur le lâcherait un peu. Celui-ci accepta, et après avoir réuni des dossiers concernant une fille ressemblant à Hermine, retourna à ses occupations, laissant le jeune tranquille. La veille, il avait découvert un grand nombre de fichiers dont le sujet principal était l'adolescente qu'il cherchait. Il trouva deux avis de recherches autres que le sien, dont un qui datait de 1998, alors qu'il avait cinq ans. Une enfant avait été portée disparue, à cinq ans elle aussi, répondant au nom d'_Hélène. _Raphaël doutait que cet événement ait un lien avec ses recherches, car la jeune Hélène qu'il connaissait n'était même pas née à cette époque. D'ailleurs, cette enfant-là devait avoir 19 ans aujourd'hui, soit certainement celui d'Hermine... Raphaël ignora l'éventualité que ça soit Hermine. Après tout, _pourquoi_ aurait-elle menti sur son nom ? Ce serait vraiment futile !

Il tourna quelques pages, et bloqua sur une photo. Au dos, il était écrit "suspect n°1 -R". La personne y figurant était une adolescente aux longs cheveux roux au au regard d'un saphir intense. L'étudiant reconnut sans peine Hermine. Pourtant, aucun nom n'était inscrit. Évidemment, il se demandait _pourquoi_ elle avait été retenue dans une enquête ?

« Je te conseille de laisser tomber ce tas, souffla Vergier par-dessus son épaule. Cette fille nous a causé trop de problèmes, le dossier est clos.

- Pourquoi ? C'est elle que je cherche, j'en suis sûr ! contra le jeune.

- C'est impossible, Ralph. Cette fille, cette Hélène, elle s'est tirée. On a plus la moindre trace d'elle. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Raphaël secoua négativement la tête. L'inspecteur soupira, et répondit que personne ne savait, et personne ne saurait jamais pourquoi.

« Parfois, ajouta-t-il, on en vient à croire qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Et c'est toujours à ce moment que Fantôme R refait surface, d'où le lien qu'on a établi entre eux. Et les tests ADN ne mentent pas... »

Il montra deux feuilles à l'adolescent. L'une montrait le génome de Fantôme R, obtenu on-ne-sait comment, ce qui inquiéta Raphaël, l'autre correspondait à celui d'Hermine, à en juger les liens qu'elle avait avec toutes ces affaires. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur les tests ADN et les gènes, mais il comprit rapidement qu'Hermine et lui étaient apparentés. Or, il était fils unique, et son père ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque cousine proche. Plus il enquêtait, et plus le mystère s'épaississait autour de cette fille.

Il passait ses journées à éplucher les dossiers, ainsi que ses nuits, et ce pendant trois jours. À côté, il avait encore joué de Fantôme R pour occuper Vergier.

Ses enquêtes l'avaient mené à poster un avis de recherche plus approfondi dès le 11, avec pour consigne d'abandonner les recherches une semaine plus tard. Il espérait ainsi attirer l'attention de la fille qui l'obnubilait, dont il doutait à présent de l'identité. Encouragé par Vergier, il ne perdait pas espoir quand il ne trouvait rien.

Mais il ignorait qu'il avait accéléré les choses, le menant inexorablement à se bloquer dans l'engrenage du temps.

Le 13, au soir, il décida avoir assez travaillé, et s'accorda une pause pour la fête du lendemain. Il regarda sa montre, qui indiquait 19 heures 30, et décida de passer voir Maie. Lorsqu'il arriva chez elle, près de vingt minutes plus tard, il s'étonna de voir que sa montre retardait de dix minutes, alors qu'elle continuait de fonctionner. Il haussa les épaules, elle avait dû s'arrêter accidentellement, et rendit visite à son amie.

_Chambre de Raphaël, 14 juillet 2012, 11:15_

Le rouquin attendait patiemment que la pluie cesse de tomber, assis sur son lit, le regard fixant les passants qui esquivaient la pluie comme ils le pouvaient, lorsque quelqu'un sonna. Il ne se demanda pas qui cela pouvait être, et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

Une personne, entièrement recouverte d'une cape sombre, trempée sûrement jusqu'aux os, lui tendit une pancarte, où était notée la phrase : "_JE M'EXCUSE, JE N'AI NULLE PART OÙ ALLER._" L'individu effaça rapidement les quelques mots de son ardoise, et en inscrivit d'autres : "_PEUX-TU M'OFFRIR TON HOSPITALITÉ ?_" Raphaël lui demanda pourquoi lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre, ce à quoi l'interlocuteur répondit : "_J'AI DÉJÀ DEMANDÉ À TOUT L'IMMEUBLE, ET N'AI PAS D'ARGENT._" Le rouquin resta pensif ; l'héberger serait-il sans risque ? Bien sûr que non, c'était un inconnu... Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un dehors par ce temps, et encore moins le rejeter... Après une réflexion plus mûre, il décida de renvoyer la personne ailleurs, et ce malgré la culpabilité qui le hantait.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je manque de place, en ce moment...

_- POURQUOI REFUSES-TU DE M'HÉBERGER, RAPHAËL ?_

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, dissimulant difficilement sa gêne, je ne peux pas.

- Dans ce cas_, _je m'excuse aussi. Mais tu _dois_ m'héberger, dit la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Le comprends-tu ? »

Sa voix était rauque, incertaine. Raphaël décela cependant que c'était à une adolescente qu'il s'adressait. En revanche, il ne connaissait pas son identité.

« Tu dois le faire ; tu vas le faire. C'est écrit, on y peut rien, souffla-t-elle lentement, comme pour se rassurer.

- De quoi tu parles !? S'étonna-t-il, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Voilà une raison de plus pour me garder chez toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et enfin reconnaissable. Parce que tu veux tout savoir. »

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres que le rouquin pouvait apercevoir. Mêlant moquerie, franchise et envie.

L'inconnue s'élança vers lui, et l'enlaça soudainement avec une telle force qu'il en resta muet.

« _Nous répugnons à savoir, parce que savoir signifie changer_, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà pourquoi je refuse que tu saches. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Reste dans l'ignorance, pour moi. » souffla-t-elle en le serrant encore plus fort.

Il ne comprenait désormais plus rien. Que faisait-elle ?! Pourquoi un tel élan d'amitié ? Que voulait-elle laisser entendre par « _Je ne veux pas que tu changes _» ? Et elle était complètement trempée !

Il se dégagea de son étreinte, et la poussa accidentellement. Elle chuta, et s'étala de tout sons long sur le seuil de son appartement. La jeune fille se releva, et resta assise, se frottant continuellement son nez endolori ; il ne voyait son visage, caché dans l'ombre de la capuche de sa cape sombre, mais il savait que ses yeux rougissaient, alors qu'elle retenait quelques larmes de douleur. Elle avait beau essayer de se montrer forte, s'écraser face contre sol faisait toujours mal. Il voulut lui proposer son aide, qu'elle refusa presque immédiatement, crachant quelques insultes incroyables.

« J'ai beau désirer que tout reste inchangé, le présent est condamné à disparaître, et à laisser venir le futur, qui le remplacera... » murmura-t-elle d'une faible voix, comme pour elle-même, la tête baissée.

Un silence tomba, vide de toute émotion, interrompu soudainement par la jeune fille, qui s'esclaffait comme une folle, son rire résonnant dans tout le couloir, tel un spectre errant.

« Pourquoi je dis ça, moi ?! Ça ne me ressemble pas ! Jamais on ne m'a dit de dire ces choses-là... »

Elle se gifla violemment, et resta assise dans une flaque d'eau sans bouger. Raphaël la contempla, muet. Il ne savait comment intervenir. Cette fille était détraquée, c'était sûr. Mais de là à se faire autant de mal pour rien...

« Après tout ce temps... J'ai encore échoué... »

Elle renifla, et sembla s'essuyer les yeux, comme si elle voulait effacer les larmes qui coulaient.

Elle se redressa subitement, et d'une voix ferme, vide d'émotions, demanda à Raphaël de l'héberger. Sans comprendre pourquoi elle venait à changer aussi rapidement, celui-ci se vit accepter sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il crut voir un sourire se dessiner dans l'ombre de l'habit complètement imbibé d'eau, mais celui-ci disparut sans laisser de trace.

Il proposa à son invitée improvisée de prendre une douche, le temps que ses vêtement puissent sécher. Celle-ci ne refusa pas son offre, et laissa ses habits au rouquin, tandis qu'elle se réchauffait sous le jet d'eau.

L'étudiant attendait, perplexe, qu'une réponse vienne frapper à son tour à sa porte. Il pensait connaître l'identité de cette fille, mais l'instant de faiblesse auquel il avait assisté venait contrer son raisonnement. Jamais la personne à laquelle il pensait n'aurait agi comme cette adolescente venait de faire. C'était inconcevable, pour lui. Elle lui semblait bien trop forte, bien trop orgueilleuse. Il devait rêver pour pouvoir penser qu'elle était capable de paraître aussi faible.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ignora Fondue qui lui réclamait un peu d'attention. Après avoir été délaissé par son maître adoré, il voulait redevenir un peu le centre de l'attention de celui-ci, en vain. L'animal sentait que la fille qui venait d'arriver était bizarre, et n'était nullement inconnue. Il savait qui elle était, mais était dans l'incapacité de le dire à son meilleur ami, et compagnon. Il tenta à nouveau de lui faire comprendre l'identité de cette jeune fille, mais celle-ci surgit de nulle part, vêtue d'affaires que Raphaël lui avait prêtées, et sans aucune gêne, vint se poster devant lui. Elle n'était pas petite, elle devait mesurer quelques centimètres de moins que lui, et pourtant, le haut qu'elle avait emprunté lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, alors qu'il commençait à être un peu court pour l'étudiant. Cette remarque le stupéfia, d'autant plus qu'à présent, il était sûr quant à son identité.

« C'est étrange... Je n'ai jamais vu de lieu aussi vétuste de toute ma vie... finit-elle par dire, alors qu'un vide s'installait petit à petit entre eux.

- Il me semble pourtant que ce n'est pas la première quoi que tu viens chez moi, rétorqua sèchement Raphaël, qui tentant de fixer son regard ailleurs que sur la jeune fille.

- J'en doute. Jamais je ne me suis rendue ici. »

L'adolescente ne mentait pas. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, elle était pleine d'assurance. L'étudiant essaya tout de même de lui faire dire le contraire, mais il n'y parvint pas.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à ses côtés, sur le divan. Elle se pencha vers lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Raphaël, souffla-t-elle dans un bâillement, je suis venue dans un but précis. Tu le connais toi aussi. Et tu sais comment ça va se finir. »

Une sueur froide lui coula dans la nuque. De quoi parlait-elle ? Tout ceci semblait bien trop irréaliste !

Comment pouvait-il connaître le projet d'une personne qui avait tenté par deux fois de l'éliminer, sans tout de suite songer au meurtre ?

« Parce qu'après tout, je suis le noir, tu es le blanc. J'ai détruit la frontière, nous nous mêlons l'un à l'autre... »

Il se leva brusquement, ce qui la fit chuter. Elle se tourna vers lui, et le questionna du regard.

Hésitant, et tenant à bien se faire comprendre, il lui annonça qu'il ne se laisserait jamais tuer, sans l'entraîner dans la mort à son tour. Elle répliqua alors, en se relevant douloureusement, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, _pour l'instant_. Ces deux derniers mots l'inquiétèrent. Qu'allait-elle lui faire avant de le tuer ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

Elle se mit debout à son tour, et lui sourit amicalement.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! Oui, j'ai déjà essayé de te tuer, mais de là à me repousser comme une lépreuse... Juste pour une fois, tout de même !

- Tu as essayé de me tuer _deux_ fois ! grogna Raphaël. Même que la deuxième fois a porté ses fruits.

- Impossible, fit-elle en riant jaune, sinon, on ne serait pas là... Ni moi...

- Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que je sois là ? Peut-être as-tu remonté le temps, pour t'en empêcher, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je me suis réveillé le huit, en me souvenant de tout ça ? »

L'adolescente se tut, et sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Finalement, elle hocha la tête, et se cogna légèrement le poing contre sa caboche, comme une gamine.

« Évidemment, ça n'est pas possible. Donc dis-moi comment ça se fait, tout ça ! » pressa Raphaël, de plus en plus agacé par le silence de l'adolescente.

Elle haussa les épaules, et se défendit en répondant qu'elle n'était responsable de rien, et que, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, elle ne dévoilerai aucune de ses intentions.

« Après tout, tu n'as aucune preuve que _je_ suis à l'origine de tout ça. Tu es plus coupable que moi » fit-elle en le regardant de haut, et en jouant nonchalamment avec ses cheveux.

Il fit un pas en arrière, machinalement. Ceci suffit à rendre la rouquine folle ; elle lui jeta un regard assassin à travers ses longues mèches, et se retourna violemment vers lui. En une fraction de seconde, il la vit dégainer un couteau, qu'elle avait soigneusement caché dans le jean qu'il lui avait prêté, et le serrait dans sa main droite. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas à l'alarmer, elle sortit une arme à feu, de petit calibre, et le pointa vers lui. Elle avança dangereusement, en le menaçant par le biais de ses deux armes.

Raphaël tenta de la calmer, en soufflant des mots amicaux. Mais rien n'y fit, elle avait toujours cette lueur assassine dans le regard, et semblait prête à lui sauter dessus pour le découper, ou pour le perforer de balle, bien qu'un seul coup bien placé pouvait l'éliminer complètement.

« Hermine, pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il, complètement paniqué. C'est tout de même dangereux, ce que tu me fais, là...

- À qui donc tu parles ? sourit-elle, en se rapprochant de plus en plus vers lui. Je ne connais pas d'Hermine, moi. »

Elle se stoppa brusquement, rangea son couteau, et porta sa main sur son cœur.

« Tu as ma parole, je ne connais aucune Hermine. Tu dois me confondre. »

Elle le regarda amicalement, et lui sourit, en s'excusant poliment de l'avoir effrayé, sans pour autant justifier son acte dangereux. Il se détendit légèrement, toujours perturbé par la présence d'une arme à feu dans son appartement.

« O-Oui, ça doit être ça... Je dois te confondre...

- Et maintenant, si tu me le permets... »

La rouquine se jeta sur lui, serra sa main autour de son poignet, et le tira avec une force incroyable vers la porte d'entrée de son habitation. Sans comprendre ce qui se déroulait, il ne put que se débattre, et tenter de se libérer de son étreinte.

« Nous devons finir ce qui a été commencé ! »

Elle le poussa violemment dans l'ouverture ; Raphaël ne vit rien, le couloir semblait éteint. Il chuta sous la poussée, et se heurta contre un sol de pierre dur. Sonné, il put légèrement voir Hermine, qui le suivit dans l'endroit dépourvu de lumière, et refermer la porte derrière eux.

Une faible lueur brillait derrière elle, sûrement fixée au dos de la porte. Il se redressa, mais aperçut le canon de l'arme de la jeune fille pointé sur lui.

Il ne vit pas son visage, mais il était persuadé qu'elle riait,.

« Maintenant, tu es à moi, Fantôme R, ou Raphaël. Peu importe ton nom, tu vas savoir ce que ça fait de s'en prendre à moi.

- Hermine, arrête ça. C'est vraiment pas amusant, du moins, pas pour moi !

- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, cher Raphaël, soupira-t-elle. Je ne m'appelle par Hermine... »

Elle se rapprocha d'un bond de lui, le bout de son arme calé contre la tempe droite du rouquin, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Moi, je m'appelle Hélène. Depuis douze ans Isaac me répète que je dois te tuer. Maintenant, je vais le faire. »


	11. Chapitre X

**Partie II [Le temps est père de vérité] - Chapitre X**

_Lieu inconnu, 14 juillet 2012._

« A-Arrête ce jeu, implora à nouveau le rouquin, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Je n'aime vraiment pas ton sens de l'humour ! C'est vraiment décalé ! »

Elle ricana à nouveau, amusée par sa terreur, et toujours en le perçant de son regard profond, leva le bras haut au-dessus de sa tête, avant de claquer des doigts.

Raphaël vit soudainement les lieux s'illuminer ; il cligna quelques fois des yeux, aveuglé par la soudaine luminosité. Il recouvra lentement sa vue, et dévisagea celle qui l'avait embarqué dans ce lieu sordide, qui se tenait devant lui, droite, impassible, comme toujours.

Elle le menaçait simplement en posant le bleu de son regard sur l'étudiant ; ses yeux n'inspiraient que de la crainte et de la terreur. La dangerosité et la violence dont elle avait fait preuve avaient suffis à l'adolescent pour qu'il prenne garde à ne pas l'énerver. Elle paraissait tel un chasseur sanguinaire en manque, qui attendait impatiemment que sa proie vienne se glisser dans ses griffes, avant de la dévorer vive. Cette vision d'horreur le saisit, et lui suffit à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale ; la jeune fille esquissait à nouveau un sourire étrangement inquiétant, qui mit ses sens en alerte. Il voulut prononcer quelques mots, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, seules ses lèvres mouvaient dans le vide. Elle étouffa un rire en le voyant s'agiter comme une souris prise au piège par un chat affamé. « Ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, souffla-t-elle, en le faisant reculer lentement. Je ne te ferais rien, c'est promis. Après tout, je n'ai aucune raison de te faire du mal. » Il tentait de s'éloigner d'elle, pas à pas, avant de trébucher, et de s'étaler sur un vieux divan moisi, dont la couleur blanchâtre ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Elle se pencha vers lui, pliée en deux, formant un angle presque droit, et le surplombait, alors qu'il tentait de s'enfoncer dans le canapé. Complètement saisi par la panique, il semblait l'implorer inconsciemment du regard. La jeune fille se mit à rire, une fois de plus, et se redressa, sans pour autant calmer son hilarité. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient doucement lorsque son corps était parcouru par les doux spasmes qui illuminaient son visage. Ses yeux brillaient autant que sa chevelure, et paraissaient ne plus jeter de regards assassins. Pendant un moment dont la durée était indéterminable, Raphaël vit Marie rire à la place de cette fille se tenant devant lui. La même joie dans son sourire, la même tonalité dans sa voix, le même éclat dans ses yeux bleus... Il se prit à rêvasser, mais revint à la réalité. Elle se stoppa, et adopta une attitude froide et dure. « _Depuis douze ans, Isaac me répète que je dois te tuer. Maintenant, je vais le faire._ » Les mots se répercutèrent lourdement contre les murs quelques fois, avant de disparaître dans le silence. Il la dévisageait d'un air horrifié. Ses instants étaient comptés. Soudain, elle se stoppa net dans sa progression, et baissa la tête. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, se dissimulant dans les plis qu'ils formèrent dans l'ample tenue qu'elle portait. Son visage était dissimulé par ses longs cheveux roux ; Raphaël n'en distinguait même plus le contour. Elle le releva tout aussi brusquement, le visage rayonnant. À présent, elle n'avait plus cette aura de malfaisance qu'il avait toujours perçue à ses côtés. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, elle lui semblait calme et apaisée. Une question pourtant subsistait : de quel Isaac parlait-elle ? Était-ce possible qu'elle puisse connaître son père ? Oui, bien sûr, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi, depuis douze ans, celui-ci lui aurait répété qu'elle devait le tuer ? Son propre fils ! C'était de la pure folie ! « Je sais à quoi tu penses, murmura-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Oui, ton père t'a trahi, depuis tes six ans. Ça n'a jamais changé, ça ne changera jamais. » En prononçant ces quelques mots, elle déclencha chez Raphaël une sorte de haine pour la personne qui s'était occupée de lui pendant quelques années, comme si tout ce en quoi il croyait n'était que mensonges. Il se remit brutalement debout et dévisagea la rouquine de haut. Il se montrait autoritaire et sûr de lui ; il ne devait surtout pas lui montrer que ses propos l'avaient blessé, elle ne pourrait qu'en profiter. « _Mon père ne ferait jamais ça _! C'est ce que je me tue à répéter depuis tout ce temps ! Et toi, tu viens mettre ton grain de sel ; tes parents devraient avoir honte de toi ! » cria-t-il, le visage rouge de colère, en espérant l'intimider par ce haussement de ton. Celle-ci ne broncha pas. Tout ce qu'elle fit fut s'en aller tranquillement vers une pièce à l'autre bout de la salle, et claquer la porte, laissant Raphaël seul avec ses pensées. Il observa alors les lieux. C'était une pièce rectangulaire, sans fenêtre, dont un coin rejetait une lumière tellement vive qu'elle illumination presque toute la salle. Il s'approcha dudit coin, et distingua, entremêlé sous des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres de câbles en tous genres, un ordinateur dont l'écran éteint faisait comprendre qu'il était inactif. Il s'apprêta à l'allumer, après avoir trouvé un semblant d'unité centrale, lorsque quelqu'un lui enfonça le canon d'un revolver dans le dos, une fois de plus. Il poussa un long soupir las. « T'en as pas marre de rester sur les armes conventionnelles ? C'est toujours pareil avec toi. » Sa remarque sembla irriter la rouquine, qui se tenait dans son dos. Elle éloigna le bout de l'arme de l'adolescent, et grogna à nouveau quelques mots incompréhensibles. « C'est pas comme ça que je t'obéirai, rit-il. Même sous la menace, je ne ferais rien pour toi. - C'est ce que tu dis, souffla-t-elle d'un air malsain. Mais attends de voir... - Et ce truc, c'est quoi ? » interrogea l'étudiant en pointant l'amas de fils et de câbles énormes du doigt, ignorant ses paroles. Elle détourna la tête, en direction du fond de la pièce, là où elle était partie plus tôt. Elle resta muette, ce qui intrigua Raphaël. Il se retourna, se demandant pourquoi elle gardait soudainement le silence, et vit qu'elle avait troqué les vêtements bien trop grands du jeune adulte contre un uniforme scolaire peu banal ; il était constitué d'une chemise jaune pâle, par-dessus laquelle la jeune fille portait une sorte de robe, qui ressemblait plus à une ample et courte jupe, retenue par des bretelles, le tout étant d'une couleur verte claire. La rouquine avait noué ses cheveux avec un ruban noir, et avait attaché un simple nœud, couleur cyan, d'un air négligé autour de son cou. Elle portait aussi des bottines foncées, ce qui contrastait avec les couleurs vives et estivales de sa tenue. Raphaël resta ébahi en la voyant vêtue de ces couleurs changeantes ; l'impression que donnait la rouquine d'elle dans ces vêtements était vraiment toute autre. Malgré tout, il se ressaisit rapidement. « Alors, insista-t-il, c'est quoi ? - Si je te le disais tu me croirais pas. Pas du tout. » Elle détourna le regard une fois de plus, comme si elle était gênée de lui parler. Il insista, ce qui lui valut une claque brûlante de la part de l'adolescente, et une insulte. Sur le coup, sa seule pensée fut qu'une fois ce problème réglé, il aura acquis une résistance aux gifles et un vocabulaire d'injures bien rempli, avec tout ce qu'elle lui donnait. Cette simple forme d'ironie suffit pour qu'il rie nerveusement. Il sembla que la jeune personne qui lui aurait valu ces quelques choses fusse très susceptible, et pensât être le centre du monde. En effet, elle se para à le frapper une nouvelle fois. Malheureusement pour elle, il vit le coup arriver, et l'esquiva habilement, avant de s'offenser. « Psychopathe ! Tu veux vraiment ma peau ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire !? - T'es tellement incapable, souffla-t-elle entre deux tentatives de lui plaquer violemment la paume de sa main contre son visage, tu ne t'en souviens même pas ! » Il se stoppa, et lui saisit son bras, avant de le lui tordre, et de le bloquer dans son dos, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'atteindre. Surprise par la soudaine preuve de force, elle retint un cri de douleur, qui se mua en un grognement sourd, presque inhumain, bestial. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, et ses pupilles, minuscules et enragées, se tirèrent aux coins de ses orbites, de telle sorte qu'elle semblait à présent être un réel monstre assoiffé de sang. « Viens, Ralph, viens, soufflait-elle d'une voix rauque, en essayant de se retourner pour le frapper. Tu ne vas pas tenir indéfiniment... Tu vas lâcher, non ? - Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire !? » cria-t-il en tentant de résister, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son visage sous l'effort. La jeune fille se tut, ne bougea plus, et se laissa choir, tel un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les fils, exactement comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Raphaël la lâcha et la regarda s'écraser face contre le sol, non sans retenir un soupir de soulagement, malgré l'inquiétude qui le hantait ; allait-elle bien ?! Elle se redressa douloureusement, puis s'assit, toujours dos à l'étudiant. « Je me nomme Hélène. Hélène, comme l'île qui a hébergé mon Empereur durant ses derniers jours. Souviens-t'en. - Je... Je suis... - Raphaël, trancha-t-elle, la voix vide d'émotion. Celui qui a anéanti ma vie. Puisse-tu mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et puisse ta famille être malade jusqu'au dernier survivant. » _C'est incroyable avec quel calme elle dit ça. C'est limite d'être une incantation du mal._ Elle se releva, frotta son bras endolori, avança de quelques pas, et tira la chaise du bureau, avant de s'y asseoir, et d'allumer le poste informatique, sans prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Raphaël assista à la scène sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il resta debout, les bras ballants le long de son corps, sans que la moindre pensée ne traverse son esprit. Hélène, si était-ce son véritable nom, semblait désormais complètement l'ignorer. Il haussa les épaules, et se demanda alors pourquoi lui avait-elle menti, ainsi que sa relation avec l'enfant portant le même nom. Craignant des représailles s'il lui posait ses questions, il préféra rester muet, et regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Le noir de l'écran avait laissé place à autre chose ; à présent, il affichait des lignes entièrement codées par divers procédés. L'adolescente tapait sur les touches du clavier à une vitesse incroyable, et paraissait avoir oublié la présence du rouquin chez elle. Il s'avança, et tenta de comprendre à quoi rimait tout ceci. Il décrocha vite, car il devait bien admettre que c'était bien trop complexe pour lui, et porta son attention sur un petit post-it, dont le message avait été écrit à la va-vite : _13-18+8-3_. Même sans avoir de belles facultés mentales, toute personne sachant compter saurait quel est le résultat : _zéro_. Qu'y avait-il à comprendre ? C'était une opération dénuée de sens... « Tu sais, ton calcul est très simple, souffla-t-il en lui montrant le post-it. Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? - Touche pas, cracha-t-elle. C'est un code, je le trouverai plus tard. » Il l'entendit proférer des insultes lorsqu'une nouvelle suite de caractères cachés apparut. Il semblerait qu'elle en avait assez de tourner en rond dans un monde de chiffres bizarres. « Pourquoi cette enflure met toujours autant de mots de passe !? On lui a jamais appris que c'était impossible de tout comprendre !? - Comment est-ce que je peux savoir ? siffla Raphaël, sur le même ton. C'est tout de même chez toi, ici. - Va te faire voir en Amérique, fils de ton père ! » hurla-t-elle en cognant l'ordinateur, qui fit un bruit étrange. Le rouquin ne réagit pas ; même ses insultes étaient dépourvues de sens. La colère de la jeune fille se dissipa rapidement, et elle retrouva le sourire peu de temps après. Elle réfléchit à voix haute, murmurant quelques moqueries au sujet d'un homme qui lui aurait toujours interdit de frapper la machine, et que finalement, il eut tort de penser que ça n'aurait qu'un mauvais effet dessus. À présent, le monstre de fer ne demandait plus aucun code -ce qui la réjouissait- et semblait fonctionner correctement. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. L'adolescente se remit debout, et présenta fièrement son outil technologique : « Voici ma machine à voyager dans le temps. Nom complet : _machine à voyages spatio-temporels inter-dimensionnels de l'an 2012_ ! Elle te plaît ? - T'es sérieuse ? souffla le jeune adulte, qui s'attendait à une caméra cachée, et ce au bord de la crise de nerfs, ou du fou rire nerveux, tellement l'idée était improbable. - On ne peut plus sérieuse que ce que je suis, affirma cependant la rouquine, non sans une pointe de fierté. Et si tu veux, je peux te faire une démonstration ! » ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il ne chercha plus à comprendre la logique de son interlocutrice. Tout ceci était invraisemblable ; une machine à voyages temporels n'avait pas sa place dans le monde réel. C'était inconcevable ! Le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, Raphaël tenta de revenir sur Terre. « A-Attends, He-Hermi– - Hélène, coupa la jeune fille. - Ou-Oui, Hélène... mais t'es pas sérieuse !? T'imagines, si une personne quelconque remonte dans un passé très lointain, et qu'elle inverse radicalement le cours du temps, dit-il en perdant son sang-froid, ça serait la fin du– - Calme-toi, tu t'emportes trop vite. Isa' et moi faisons ça pour le bien des nôtres. Pas pour inverser le cours du temps. » La ton de sa voix devint froid et distant lorsqu'elle prononça ce surnom. Qu'y avait-il entre elle et cet _Isa_ qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état ? Raphaël songea à le lui demander, mais il se ravisa ; il valait mieux ne pas remettre du bois dans la cheminée, cela ne pouvant être que dangereux pour lui. Il chercha un sens caché dans ses paroles, un message quelconque, un indice qui lui permettrait de comprendre... L'idée que _Isa_ soit le diminutif d'_Isaac_ lui traversa l'esprit. Mais pour lui, c'était impossible ; son père n'avait aucun lien avec la science, encore moins avec les machines complexes, et les retours dans le temps. Hélène se trompait, il en était certain. Quelqu'un lui tira le bras. Il regarda la petite personne qui s'adonnait à ce petit jeu quelque peu agaçant, et fut surpris de comprendre qui elle était. « Dis, pourquoi t'as autant peur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dont l'innocence crevait les yeux. C'est elle qui te fait ça ? - Hé– Hélène... !? » La petite hocha la tête, exactement comme le faisait Hélène. Ou plutôt, _Hélène hochait la tête comme le faisait la petite fille_. Il comprit alors. Hélène ne mentait pas. L'enfant portant le même nom... ce n'était pas un hasard. Cette fille était son passé. Tout ceci était _bel et bien_ réel. 


	12. Chapitre XI

**Chapitre XI**

_Lieu inconnu, 14 juillet 2012_

« Hélène, il faut qu'on parle. »

La rouquine se retourna à l'appel de son prénom.

« Si c'est à propos d'elle, je n'ai plus rien à te dire ; tu as tout compris par toi-même » répondit-elle sans ciller.

Il resta muet. Il avait donc raison. Cet enfant, qui avait une ressemblance physique bien trop importante avec l'adolescente, était bel et bien un spectre du passé. « spectre » n'étant pas vraiment le terme utilisé.

Pourtant, Raphaël avait du mal à y croire. Il avait beau apprécier la lecture d'un bon roman de science-fiction, jamais il ne pensait assister à un miracle. Certaines de ses histoires préférées tournaient autour du temps, des voyages temporels, certes, mais jamais aucune n'avait été basée sur une histoire réelle. Et même, tout ceci était impossible. Remonter le temps, l'accélérer, interagir avec les personnages passés ou futur... tout ceci n'était que folie et fantasme !

Il eut beau le rappeler à la jeune fille, elle le regardait avec dédain, et lui rétorquait toujours la même chose :

« _Il y a dans ce monde un pouvoir incroyable qui défie ton imagination _; je l'ai appris, à mes dépens. »

Et à chaque fois, elle retournait dans ses calculs étranges.

Ainsi, Raphaël se retrouvait piégé, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec une personne sûrement folle, sans moyen de contacter qui que ce soit. Il n'avait même pas l'autorisation de quitter la pièce où elle "travaillait" ; elle semblait avoir peur qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

Il dut attendre des heures et des heures. Interminables. L'ennui, le stress et les questions le dominant au fur et à mesure. Dès lors, il connaissait par cœur le nombre de dalles composant le sol dur et froid de la pièce, ainsi que celui du plafond, et évaluait à l'œil nu leur longueur ainsi que leur matière. De la pierre, d'une sorte proche de celle du marbre, et du bois blanchâtre. Lorsqu'il en eut assez, il porta son attention aux murs. Et une fois que les murs le satisfirent, il chercha de quoi s'occuper.

Ne trouvant rien à faire, il retourna voir la rouquine, et se plaignit.

« Je veux que tu m'en dises plus à ce sujet. Toute cette histoire est bien trop invraisemblable pour que je reste les bras croisés. Je tiens à connaître une part de la vérité.

- Si tu regardes bien, il y a une étagère. Trois rangées contenant chacune trente livres, classés par auteur et date de publication sont à ce sujet. De plus, sur une quatrième, il y a toutes les notes que j'aie pu amasser au fil de mes recherches. Tu peux t'occuper avec ça pour quelques petites heures. »

Rien de plus. Il était contraint d'ingurgiter une quantité faramineuse d'écrits, sans comprendre un seul traître mot de ce que ces auteurs fous de science-fiction avaient tapé. Il ne put que se mettre à la lecture, à contrecœur, de toutes ces reliures, en commençant par l'amoncellement d'informations accumulées par la jeune fille.

Plongé dans la lecture des résumés d'Hélène, il s'en extirpait de temps en temps pour la guetter, derrière ses lunettes. Elle n'avait pas remué depuis le début, elle restait assise devant la machine informatique, et continuait de taper des suites de caractères sûrement sans sens. Il ne voyait que sa maigre silhouette, de dos, mais savait pertinemment qu'elle le guettait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle pouvait le voir, grâce à un quelconque système de surveillance, ou même par le biais de miroirs. À moins qu'il ne soit devenu paranoïaque, ce qui pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses.

Raphaël tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Il sentit ses derniers espoirs s'envoler lorsqu'il tomba sur une phrase sûrement tirée d'une encyclopédie : « _Le voyage _rétrograde_ dans le temps semble _à priori_ hautement improbable. Il faudrait pour cela abandonner le postulat de __causalité__ qui veut que l'effet ait obligatoirement lieu _**après**_ la cause ; il faudrait alors admettre que le passé __**existe **__**encore**__, et qu'il n'est dont pas _réellement **passé**_. _» Quelques lignes plus loin, Hélène avait ajouté : « _L'homme aurait trouvé comment voyager dans le temps dans le futur (X années) et serait revenu dans le passé l'en empêcher._ » ainsi que d'autres théories plutôt étranges. En revanche, il trouva à quelques endroits, coincés entre deux pages de journal, des pages de revues parlant d'_univers parallèles_, malgré la grande différence entre ces deux phénomènes.

« Tu peux t'avérer être vraiment déprimant, parfois. Tu le sais, ça ? » murmura gentiment Hélène en lui caressant la tête alors qu'il somnolait sur la table où il s'était installé pour lire.

« _Ainsi, lorsque le programme connaîtra les coordonnées, il lancera une suite de calculs. Bien sûr, la situation ne sera pas reproduite à l'exactitude, certains événements étant trop anodins pour être inscrits._

« _Dès lors, le fonctionnement devient complexe. Une distorsion crée une copie du passé, dans un semblant d'univers parallèle, et envoie l'utilisateur dans cet univers pour une durée déterminée à l'avance._

« _Contrairement à la conception __**linéaire**__ du temps, le changement occasionné peut avoir un impact sur le __**présent connu avant le voyage**__. Il est donc nécessaire de mesurer la conséquence de ses actes, car ces changements peuvent aussi avoir lieu sur le __**sujet lui-même**__, et ainsi modifier sa propre constitution._

« _Le sujet peut être témoin à des changements sur sa personne, comme énoncé plus tôt. Ces changements sont visibles de plusieurs manières, dont deux particulières ;_

_**- disparition progressive**__, la plus générale ; le corps devient translucide, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il perd sa consistance, et peut être traversé, d'une manière proche de celles des spectres ;_

**_- amnésie _**_; la raison pour laquelle le sujet voulait changer le cours du temps a elle-même été modifiée. Il se retrouve donc dans l'ignorance la plus totale ; _**_ce changement peut le conduire à la mort_**_, et ainsi détruire son « futur »_

« _Les raisons pour lesquelles le voyage spatio-temporel est utilisé ne doivent être personnelles. Le sujet ne doit en aucun cas se servir de cette aptitude à des fins meurtrières. L'utilisation se doit d'être à visée neutre ou bénéfique._

« _Par ailleurs, empêcher ou provoquer le décès d'une tierce personne est formellement interdit ; les changements peuvent prendre une ampleur incroyable, dépassant l'entendement. De plus, les paradoxes engendrés génèrent une surcharge d'énergie, ou au contraire, une insuffisance, pouvant entraîner l'écroulement sur lui-même du vortex créé initialement pour accéder à l'univers parallèle dont il était question._

« _Forcer ou empêcher la rencontre d'individus est hautement déconseillées pour les mêmes raisons._

«_ Le sujet bénéficiant de la distorsion a la possibilité de contacter des individus, dans une limite raisonnable. Il est dans l'incapacité d'avoir des relations pouvant mettre en cause le _« _présent _»_ auquel il appartient, sous peine de changer à la fois le présent, et sa propre personne._

« _Il est fortement déconseillé de dérober des pièces de maître à leur époque ; leur déplacement est autorisé, à condition de ne pas induire en erreur sur sa provenance, son auteur ainsi que sa date de création._

«_ Certaines études ont démontré quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles un être humain emploierait les distorsions spatio-temporelles ; en voici les cas généraux, divisés en deux catégories :_

_ 1- _**_important_**_, à l'échelle nationale/planétaire/de l'humanité ou autre ;_

_ 2- _**_anodine_**_, à but personnel, à l'échelle personnelle/familiale._

_**1- Important**_

_ décès d'un proche (parent/ami/autre) ;_

_ preuve d'altruisme ; aider les hommes (ex : pays ravagé par une catastrophe) ;_

_ réduire l'impact des catastrophes, à défaut de pouvoir les empêcher ;_

_ empêcher les guerres (ceci est _**_impossible_**_ compte tenu du vortex) ;_

_ connaître le véritable déroulement d'un événement ;_

_ empêcher la disparition d'œuvres/bâtiments etc. (_**_impossible _**_dans certains cas ; ex : 11/9)._

_**2- Anodin, à but personnel**_

_ réparer les petites erreurs du quotidien ;_

_ connaître à l'avance certains petits détails pratiques ;_

_ empêcher la naissance ou le décès de quelqu'un (_**_IMPOSSIBLE_**_)._

_Ajouts d'Isaac : - ramener une personne du passé dans le présent semble possible, à condition de mettre en œuvre ses actes importants_

_- le contact physique entre personnes du passé et du présent génère une distorsion légère ; les corps n'appartenant pas exactement au même temps, des maladies peuvent être générées. Leurs effets varient, et sont indescriptibles._

_- Ceci peut potentiellement s'appliquer pour un potentiel voyage dans le futur_

Raphaël ouvrit lentement les yeux, et s'éveilla dans un lieu qu'il connaissait bien ; il s'était endormi chez Hélène, dans ses souvenirs, et s'était retrouvé chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il entendait d'étranges bruits dans le couloir, et y jeta un coup d'œil.

La porte grinça lorsqu'il ouvrit, de même que le bruit cessa. Ceci l'intrigua, et le poussa à découvrir la raison pour laquelle il avait perçu ces sons, alors qu'il n'était censé y avoir personne chez lui.

Fondue accourut, heureux de le revoir, et jappa. Raphaël, pris d'un élan de joie infinie, le saisit, et le serra contre lui ; après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Hélène, revoir son compagnon lui réchauffait le cœur comme un feu de cheminée en hiver. L'idée de ne jamais pouvoir le retrouver l'avant longuement hanté durant ces heures de captivité, si bien qu'il était au comble de la joie à cet instant.

Pourtant, le bonheur des retrouvailles fut de courte durée. Une fois de plus, le rouquin entendit d'étranges sons ; des pas retentissaient dans la grande pièce de vie, ainsi que des mouvements de tissus. Il songea que Marie était venue lui rendre visite, et n'avait pas attendu qu'il réponde pour s'inviter et lui faire une surprise. Pourtant, la démarche de la personne présente était lourde, plus pesante, et moins féminine que celle de son amie. Il pensa alors à ses amis, Michel et Émile, qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis un petit bout de temps ; ces deux imbéciles étaient capables de s'installer chez lui, à n'importe quelle heure, même en pleine nuit. Or, ils ne feraient jamais ça seuls ; le duo était toujours uni, les garçons réalisant toujours leurs farces ensemble. Dans ce cas-là, comme il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, ça ne pouvait être eux.

Ainsi, le nombre de possibilités diminuait considérablement au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait ; il avait pensé à toutes les personnes, probables comme improbables -il avait même songé à son père !- et la seule envisageable restait Hélène. Mais celle-ci n'avait sûrement rien à faire ici. Elle exécrait Raphaël de tout son être, jamais elle ne viendrait s'installer chez lui, ou lui prêter main-forte. Malgré tout, elle était l'unique personne pouvant se trouver sur les lieux.

L'étudiant alla donc la voir, en la saluant chaleureusement :

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt, Hélène ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment tu fais, j'ai pas compris comment tu as pu me ramener ici ! Et surtout, m'installer dans mon lit, tout ç- »

Il se stoppa.

Sa voix s'éteignit.

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent.

Le choc.

Devant lui, ce n'était pas Hélène qui se tenait debout.

Pourtant, c'était impossible qu'_il_ se tienne devant lui_._

Pourtant, ses yeux ne semblaient pas le tromper.

« Aah, tu es réveillé ! Excuse-moi de t'effrayer comme ça, j'avais oublié ma réaction. »

Raphaël recula, sous la peur et sous le choc. Il s'adossa à un mur, et se massa la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ; cette situation ne _pouvait pas_ avoir lieu.

Devant lui se tenait une personne peu banale. Elle portait une tenue normale, banale. Elle n'avait aucune caractéristique particulière, se fondait naturellement dans la foule, et si on la comparait avec les autres Parisiens, elle serait tout à fait dans les normes.

Le seul hic était son _apparence_. Un visage aux traits fins, tout à fait normal, banal. Une chevelure un peu hirsute flamboyante, des yeux couleur noisette qui brillaient toujours d'un éclat indescriptible...

« Maintenant que j'y pense, j'étais plutôt choqué, non ? C'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive... »

L'individu sourit, sûrement pour tenter de dissiper la tension qui régnait dans la petite pièce. En face de lui, Raphaël peinait à admettre la vérité, tout lui semblait impossible à accepter. Cette personne ne _pouvait _pas être réelle ; il ne pouvait que rêver ! Les lois de la physique étaient défiées, il n'avait pas la capacité d'être présent en ces lieux. « Allez, Raphie, rit l'autre en essayant de le rassurer, je vais t'expliquer ! Nous sommes le 16 juillet, elle t'a ramené ici pour te prouver quelque chose ! - Me prouver quoi ? grogna-t-il. Qu'un mec se prend pour moi, et squatte chez moi, comme si c'était moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! » L'individu haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente. « Le monde te paraît inchangé, vu d'ici, souffla-t-il en regardant d'un air mélancolique l'étudiant. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, en effet, mais pour moi, il est bien différent. Nous avons passé plusieurs jours ensemble, et grâce à ça, ma vision du monde a changé. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, s'approcha de Raphaël, et le prit par les épaules, avant de poursuivre. « À présent, je sais que tu vas aussi vivre ça. - Pourquoi en es-tu aussi sur !? répliqua l'intéressé en haussant le ton. T'es pas moi, à ce que je sache ! » Le jeune adulte se tenant devant lui ne répondit rien ; le silence tomba, lourd et muet, et prit place dans la salle. Ce fut le déclic pour Raphaël. D'abord Hélène, ensuitelui... Il ne pouvait que s'y résigner... « Tu es mon futur, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Mon futur dans deux jours, après qu'Hélène m'ait relâché, non ? » Tout commençait à s'éclaircir et à prendre forme. L'individu voulut répondre, mais Raphaël le coupa. « Les Hélène que je connais sont celle du passé et celle du présent. Il en va de même pour nous ; cela veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle pour que tu te dises aussi « changé » alors que tu appartiens à un futur très proche... - C'est ça, acquiesça le Raphaël du futur en hochant la tête. Je suis le toi que tu deviendras, jusqu'à ce qu'Hélène et toi auront accompli votre devoir. - Mais alors, pourquoi m'a-t-elle envoyé dans le futur ? Je refuse de croire qu'on peut voyager dans le temps ! » Son alter-ego ferma les yeux, et poussa un long soupir ; il les rouvrit, et sans prononcer le moindre mot, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, il demanda au rouquin de s'installer dans le salon, et le rejoignit en apportant du café. « Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, dans la limite du possible. - Pourquoi Hélène m'a amené ici -parce que c'est à cause d'elle, non ?- ? - Ça, je l'ignore. Je suppose que je serais plus convaincant qu'elle ; tu ignores trop de choses à son sujet pour lui faire confiance. Or, quant au mien, tu sais tout ; nous sommes la même personne. - Je vois... » Raphaël demanda à son alter-ego de lui dire tout ce qu'il pouvait, lui donner le plus d'informations sur leur « devoir » à accomplir, ainsi que sur les histoires de voyages temporels. L'autre ne pipa mot à propos de leurs actes passés, encore moins au sujet de la jeune fille ; il ne lui expliqua qu'une seule chose. « Hélène a découvert qu'on pouvait voyager dans le futur, avec la machine. Or, ces voyages ne sont possibles que dans un rayon de trois jours. Passé ce délai, la personne envoyée appartient au futur, et c'est la fin, tout disparaît. - Pourquoi ?! - As-tu déjà entendu parler des failles spatio-temporelles ? » demanda-t-il au rouquin. Voyant qu'il secouait la tête négativement, il murmura quelque chose, et poursuivit. « Elle t'apprendra tout ça en temps voulu. Je risquerais de te parler de choses que tu dois ignorer. Je crains bien que je ne puisse t'aider davantage... - Je... … merci... Je pense que tu m'as quand même apporté beaucoup de choses... » Quelle étrange chose que de se parler à soi-même, songea le rouquin. Il hésita un instant, et dévisagea son lui du futur. « futur » était un grand mot ; ils n'avaient que quelques jours d'écart, mais le Raphaël du futur en savait bien plus, à la fois sur ce qu'ils allaient faire et sur ce qui allait se passer. Il se perdit dans le physique de cette personne qu'il allait devenir ; il ne se reconnaissait pas. Avait-il tant changé en quelques jours ? Quelqu'un sonna. Le plus vieux des deux pria son passé de se cacher quelque part, ce que l'autre fit sans se faire prier. Dissimulé dans un placard, assis contre le sol dur et froid, il retenait sa respiration, et tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas se faire repérer par la nouvelle personne venue. Il écouta la voix, et la reconnut immédiatement ; c'était Marie ! En revanche, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le futur Raphaël l'avait empêché de rester présent. Ignorait-elle l'histoire des voyages temporels ? « Je devais te parler au sujet de la fille que tu cherchais, Raphaël. J'ai découvert quelque chose d'incroyable à son sujet. Elle n'est pas d'ici ; et si tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, elle ne peut être qu– » Raphaël se sentit tiré en arrière, et ne put entendre la fin de la phrase de la jeune fille. Il voulut crier, mais la personne l'ayant interrompu plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, et l'empêcha d'écouter la suite de la conversation, de même qu'elle le força à rester couché au sol. Il sentit l'étreinte se desserrer et la personne lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il reconnut ainsi Hélène, qui était revenue le chercher dans le futur. Celle-ci lui ordonna sèchement de se taire, sans la moindre sympathie. Elle ajouta qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre ceci, et qu'il avait eu de la chance qu'elle soit là pour l'empêcher de changer le cours du temps, car cela pouvait avoir un fort impact ; malheureusement, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Ils ne bougèrent plus, et ne produisirent plus le moindre son. Même leur respiration était inaudible. Raphaël tendit l'oreille, et remarqua que les voix de Marie et de son futur étaient plus étouffées. Ils étaient donc dans sa chambre ; allez savoir pourquoi. « On est pas passés loin. Elle est pas censée savoir avant ton retour. On aurait bien été dans la m– - Elle a parlé de toi, coupa le rouquin, pensif. Que tu étais quelqu'un en rapport ave– - C'est pas important. » La réponse d'Hélène fut froide et sans appel, simple et précise. Raphaël comprit diverses choses en ces quelques mots. La jeune fille refusait de lui dire ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qui elle était vraiment. Une chose était sûre : elle avait un rôle primordial dans toute cette histoire. Soudain, il eu un flash. Hélène, en pleurs, qui le serrait contre elle.

« _Je refuse que tu saches. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Reste dans l'ignorance, pour moi._ »

Tout s'expliquait. Il y avait des raisons qui ne pouvaient s'expliquer que par le temps. Ainsi, il était condamné à attendre que les minutes, les heures et les jours passent avant de pouvoir savoir toute l'histoire.

Hélène se releva, et murmura :

« Il semblerait que ça soit ce soir-là. Partons. Tu as tout compris. »

Il hocha la tête, même si dans le noir, elle n'avait sûrement pas pu le voir.

« Dis, comment tu as pu venir ici ?

- C'est ça, la « magie » de mon pouvoir ; apparaître où je veux, quand je veux, en toute discrétion.

- … Non, mais sérieusement ? insista-t-il, l'air blasé.

- Aah, soupira-t-elle, il n'y a de limite à l'imagination que la froideur de ton esprit dont les portes se sont fermées définitivement ce jour d'hiver d'il y a seize saisons où ton misérable père t'a abandonné, te laissant sans-le-sou, avec pour seule piste de retrouvailles une simple pièce dont la marque t'a mené à rencontrer cette blonde au cœur pur, et qui par le plus grand des hasards, t'a conduit à détrôner le plus valeureux des hommes, et à te guider à ma rencontre. Cela te suffit-il ? »

Il resta muet. La jeune fille avait prononcé cette phrase interminable avec une célérité incroyable ; il n'avait rien compris du tout. À présent, elle se moquait de lui, et riait seule dans son coin.

Elle le poussa à aller vers le fond du placard, en lui disant que sortir par la porte était trop risqué, que Marie les verrait ou les entendrait.

« Mais au fond du placard, il y a un _mur_, je te rappelle ! »

Elle s'esclaffa à nouveau, et le poussa une nouvelle fois.

Il traversa le mur, sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il toucha lourdement le dur sol en pierre froid qu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé.

« Hé-Hélène !? On... On a traversé le mur !? paniqua-t-il.

- Règle numéro un des voyages spatio-temporels : toujours se fier à deux sens minimum. Règle numéro deux : un mur peut en cacher un autre, ce n'est pas forcément une barrière. Règle numéro trois : ne jamais partir seul dans les méandres du temps. » sourit-elle en lui tapant sympathiquement dans le dos.


	13. Chapitre XII

**Chapitre XII**

La pluie battait contre le carreau de l'unique fenêtre, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant.

Parfois, un éclair traversait le ciel, et éclairait la pièce, projetant d'immenses ombres sur le sol. La lumière était éteinte ; en dehors des soudains flashs, une petite lueur de bougie perçait suffisamment pour permettre aux deux personnes assises sur le divan de lire et de se voir.

Raphaël feuilletait un gros livre dans lequel des dizaines d'annotations avaient été inscrites, sur chaque page. À côté, Hélène râlait, et lui expliquait ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ainsi, en l'espace de cinq minutes, il put assimiler tout ce qu'elle avait appris en dix-sept ans. Rien que cette idée la répugnait ; ce garçon avait mis peu de temps, contrairement à elle, à tout assimiler. Il avait une capacité d'apprentissage incroyable, mais pourtant, il ne comprenait toujours pas ses intentions. Quel paradoxe !

Elle devait faire quelque chose, au lieu de rester assise à s'occuper de lui ! Il était inutile, et il lui prenait du temps !

Elle se leva soudainement, et hurla de toutes ses forces ; son cri, long et presque désespéré, fit sursauter Raphaël, qui était complètement paniqué.

« Mais ça va pas !? vociféra-t-il. Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

- Parce que j'en avais envie ! On a du boulot, et tu restes là à lire ! J'en ai marre, moi !

- Du... boulot ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

Elle soupira, et s'étira, en hochant la tête.

« Ouaip ! C'est pour ça que j'suis venue te chercher ! À ton avis, pourquoi une fille comme moi s'intéresserait à un mec inutile comme toi ? »

Il ne pipa mot. Cette fille était vraiment folle.

« C'est quoi, ce... "boulot" ?

- Remettre Napoléon sur le trône.

- Tu... Tu rigoles, là ?

- Nope !

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- T'empêcher de l'arrêter.

- Et comment ?

- En remontant le temps, pardi !

- … Tu te moques de moi ?

- Nope ! »

Un ange passa. Hélène était sérieuse, pas une once d'hésitation dans sa voix. Raphaël la crut folle, mais se prêta pourtant à son jeu.

« Bien... Je vais le faire. Mais avant, il faudra que je passe chez moi, chercher quelque chose.

- Bien ! Pas de souci ! Quand veux-tu ? Pour combien de temps ? Date, heure et lieu, s'il te plaît ! »

Tout en disant cela, elle alluma l'ordinateur, et tapa une série de caractères. Raphaël lui répondit, sans vraiment réfléchir, qu'il devait retourner chez lui, le quatorze, un peu après qu'elle l'ait enlevé, soit vers treize heures, pendant une demi-heure. Elle accepta, et entra les coordonnées en quelques instants, puis montra à Raphaël un mur, en lui ordonnant de foncer dedans.

« Foncer !? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi devrais-je foncer dans un mur !?

- Parce que rien n'est plus drôle que de foncer dans un mur ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute heureuse. À l'atterrissage, tu passes pour un imbécile ! Tout le monde te regarde, c'est tellement drôle !

- … Sérieusement, parfois, je me demande si tu ne te drogues pas... »

Elle haussa les épaules, et insista de plus belle, expliquant que les portes permettant de voyager dans le temps étaient surtout des ouvertures dans des murs, qu'il fallait percuter à grande vitesse, ou parfois des portes, qui apparaissaient un peu n'importe où, ce qui pouvait s'avérer être très gênant.

« Autre chose. J'ai ici un visuel de ton appartement, souffla-t-elle sans décoller ses yeux de l'écran. Ta copine s'y est rendue, je ne sais pourquoi. Soit tu lui expliques vaguement que tu seras absent deux jours, soit tu te fais discret, soit tu reportes ton départ. D'ailleurs, si tu fais ça, je te tue.

- Au moins c'est clair, grommela-t-il. Tu me donnes trois choix, mais m'empêche d'en prendre un. Quelle ironie !

- C'est juste par précaution. On a perdu trop de temps. Alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Il resta songeur un instant, et se décida.

« Je vais lui dire. Elle va m'en vouloir longtemps, sinon.

- Sage décision ! » s'exclama Hélène, aux anges.

Elle fit volte-face, et lui sourit, d'un air amical.

« C'est prêt. On n'attend plus que toi. »

Il haussa les épaules, et l'interrogea. Par où devait-il passer ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de voyager à travers le temps, qui plus est via une machine commandée par un poste informatique.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les détails. Elle lui indiqua le mur caché par l'amas de fils reliés à l'ordinateur.

« Mais avant, prends ça, fit-elle en lui déposant un étrange bracelet au creux des mains. C'est un émetteur-récepteur, doublé d'une faculté spéciale. Je t'en parlerai avant de commencer notre voyage. »

Le rouquin enfila le bijou autour de son poignet gauche, et lui demanda pourquoi elle l'aidait autant, alors qu'elle affirmait le haïr.

Celle-ci n'attendit pas la fin de sa question.

Elle le poussa violemment contre le mur qu'il traversa, sans en effleurer la pierre.

L'atterrissage fut très violent, pour Raphaël, qui s'écrasa la tête la première contre son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Il avait du mal à réaliser la chance qu'il avait eue de tomber sur quelque chose de mou. Il maudit Hélène et ses méthodes sauvages, qui lui valurent de nombreuses courbatures. Il songea à lui rendre la pareille, lorsque l'occasion se présenterait ; il s'amusera bien, lorsque cet instant arrivera.

Il se leva, et saisit son sac à multifonctions –aussi appelé « sac de cours » par certains, même s'il n'en voyait que très vaguement l'utilité– et chercha des affaires de rechange ainsi que son costume de Fantôme R ; il avait le pressentiment qu'il en aurait absolument besoin, comme si désormais il pouvait voir l'avenir depuis son voyage dans le futur. Il ricana, suite à cette pensée ; c'était tout juste _impossible_. Il n'y croyait pas du tout ; il avait rêvé ou halluciné ; Hélène avait dû monter un coup, grâce à l'aide de quelques amis, c'était tout.

Et puis, pourquoi se donner autant de mal ? Elle ne lui avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit, à part cette histoire de « remettre Napoléon sur le trône ». Et même ! C'était insensé ! Napoléon Bonaparte, le premier du nom, était mort deux siècles auparavant, 197 ans, pour être exact. Jamais ils ne pourraient retourner aussi loin dans le passé !

Il se remémora les notes qu'il avait lues. Que disaient-elles, déjà... ? Quelque chose comme « si le changement est trop grand, la faille s'écroule, et pouvait s'ensuivre une destruction partielle ou totale du monde actuel », ou quelque chose de ce genre. Cette perspective le fit frisonner ; il ne voulait en aucun cas être à l'origine de la fin du monde !

_Et puis_, pensa-t-il, _les Mayas, s'ils ont raison, l'annoncent pour décembre ! J'ai pas à m'en faire !_

Il tenta de calmer son fou rire nerveux, mais n'y parvint pas.

Il restait là, hilare, debout devant son bureau, dos à la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit silencieusement, si bien qu'il ne le remarqua pas.

Ce fut les aboiements joyeux de Fondue qui lui sautait dessus qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Sous la surprise, il s'écroula à terre lorsque son compagnon l'atteignit. Heureux comme un cochon dans la fange, l'animal lui lava le visage à grands coups de langue, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité.

« Ra-Raphie ? C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? » s'inquiéta une petite voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna, et découvrit un petit visage, caché derrière la porte. Il reconnut sans mal cette personne.

« Marie ? Mais bien sûr que c'est moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en se remettant sur ses pieds, et en accourant vers elle.

Il l'enlaça, et la serra de toutes ses forces ; il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'elle le supplia, à deux doigts d'étouffer.

« J'avais peur de ne plus te revoir avant longtemps... murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ? Tu as dit quoi ?

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il l'avait enlacée aussi fort ; elle était heureuse de l'avoir revu.

Il se souvint alors de son but, ce pour quoi il était ici.

« Marie, je dois te dire quelque chose... » commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Son amie le dévisagea longtemps, sans dire un mot, et l'interrogea de ses yeux bleus desquels surgissait une confiance sans bornes. Il avait l'impression qu'ils lui demandaient de ne plus la laisser seule, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire. Il détourna le regard, bien trop gêné, pour continuer à la regarder en face.

« Tu veux me parler de quoi ? »

Il serra le poing, ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner du courage, et se lança.

« Je dois m'absenter, pour un certain temps. Un jour, peut-être deux, peut-être plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu as des problèmes ? C'est ton père ?

- Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça. J'ai juste promis quelque chose à quelqu'un, et je dois tenir ma promesse. »

Elle hocha la tête, l'air de comprendre, même si elle n'avait rien saisi ; tout était trop flou, elle n'avait pas reçu assez d'explications.

« Je te demande de garder Fondue pendant ce temps. Tu peux le faire ?

- Oui... je pense...

- Merci beaucoup » souffla-t-il en la serrant doucement dans ses bras.

Elle esquissa un sourire, et reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... On ne s'est pas vus depuis quelques jours -depuis ta visite du huit, à vrai-dire- mais j'ai la sensation qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça... Comme si on m'avait empêchée de te parler. »

Raphaël retint un sursaut. Elle _savait_ inconsciemment à propos d'Hélène.

Marie lui confia ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle pensait qu'elle avait passé une semaine avec lui, après son retour, et que quelque chose s'était passé, un événement important, qu'elle ne saurait décrire.

Il en déduisit que peu importe ce qui se passait, le voyage temporel n'effaçait pas complètement les souvenirs. Voilà quelque chose qu'il pouvait noter de sa propre main parmi celles d'Hélène et de son père.

« Ce n'est qu'une impression, rassura-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Je devais remplir quelques papiers, à mon retour. »

Elle sembla croire ses paroles, et le remercia encore d'être revenu.

Un frisson parcourut son corps. Elle ne le laisserait jamais rentrer. Déjà dix minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Il avait accompli tout ce qu'il devait faire, certes, mais si elle refusait de le lâcher... Il ne pourrait jamais revenir, et l'autre prendrait ça comme une marque de lâcheté.

« Marie... est-ce que tu peux me laisser, s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu repars déjà ?

- J'ai... Mon amie... Elle m'attend. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent, comme si une réminiscence faisait surface.

« Tu retournes la voir !? Je le savais ! Je _savais_ que tu étais parti la voir ! » cracha-t-elle, folle de rage.

Il ne put se défendre. Ses souvenirs avaient refait surface, rien que par les cinq mots qu'il avait prononcés, et à présent, elle était convaincue qu'il s'était absenté pour passer du temps avec une autre fille.

Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Marie. Jamais il ne l'aurait crue jalouse, si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé, ce qu'il aurait bien préféré, d'ailleurs.

Il avait beau tenter de se défendre, il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Elle était persuadée ; _impossible_ de lui faire changer d'avis.

« Mais Marie, tu te trompes ! Il n'y a rien, entre elle et mo– »

Il revint durement à la réalité.

Elle venait de le frapper violemment.

Il eut une sensation de déjà-vu, déjà-ressenti.

Elle le gifla une seconde fois, puis une troisième, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses mains la brûlent. Raphaël restait silencieux, endurait les coups, en attendant qu'elle se stoppe. Ses joues lui faisaient horriblement mal ; jamais il n'avait été frappé aussi fort, et autant de fois à la suite.

La jeune fille recula, comme horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Ma... Marie... ? appela doucement Raphaël, comme pour la consoler.

- Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas... »

Elle releva la tête, les larmes ruisselant le long de son visage.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seule ! Je t'aime, Raphaël ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Elle fit encore quelques pas en arrière, jusqu'à se heurter au mur.

« J'ai l'impression que tu te sers de moi comme d'un bouche-trou... Tu as disparu l'an dernier, et tu reviens une semaine, avant de m'abandonner à nouveau ! »

Il ne bougea pas. Elle disait vrai ; il n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle d'autre que de la sauver l'an dernier. Mais c'était normal ! Il ne voulait pas que son amie meure dans ces conditions ! Il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui !

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment, Raphaël ? pleura-t-elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Est-ce que tu peux me prouver que tu es sincère ? »

Il acquiesça, et s'approcha d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander encore la sincérité de ses sentiments, il la fit taire en l'embrassant.

« Raphie~ ? Pourquoi tu me fais attendre~ ? appela une voix depuis le salon, d'un ton plutôt charmeur. Raaaphiiie~ »

Il pesta. Hélène ne payait rien pour attendre.

Il s'excusa auprès de Marie, mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre ; pour elle, tout était clair. Raphaël avait définitivement décidé de la laisser pour aller avec une autre.

« Je te déteste, Raphaël ! cria-t-elle, en s'enfuyant. Retourne avec ton « amie » si ça te tente ! Jamais je ne reviendrais. C'est fini, entre nous ! »

Il ne put la rattraper. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était hurler après Hélène, qui s'était allongée sur le canapé comme si elle était chez elle, une fois qu'il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Relax, sourit-elle, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Elle reviendra.

- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?! cria-t-il de plus belle. T'as des pouvoirs divinatoires, maintenant ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Elle lui fit parfaitement bien comprendre que le sujet était clos, après juste quelques phrases.

Elle se leva, et proposa de repartir.

« Comme tu ne revenais pas après une vingtaine de minutes, j'ai pas eu envie de revenir te chercher. Techniquement, tu appartiens pas à cette époque.

- Pourquoi avoir monté tout ça !? Je t'ai pas demandé de me mettre Marie à dos !

- Puisque je te dis qu'elle reviendra !

- Donne-moi une preuve ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, et lui demanda d'appeler Fondue. Le chien ne répondit pas ; Marie l'avait emmené avec elle.

« Voilà ta preuve. » souffla-t-elle en se réjouissant de lui avoir cloué le bec.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer, malgré le doute qui l'assaillait.

« Allez ! On a du boulot, je te rappelle ! » encouragea-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Il la suivit, et repartit dans la grande salle, en passant par l'ouverture située à côté de son lit, non sans une pointe de déception. Il doutait vraiment d'Hélène.


	14. Chapitre XIII

**Chapitre XIII**

« Que les choses soient claires, Raphaël, souffla Hélène, assise à côté de lui sur le divan, alors qu'il relisait encore les notes. Nous allons enfreindre une grande règle, celle qui nous interdit formellement d'inverser le cours du temps.

- Pourtant... c'était écrit...

- Qu'on n'a en aucun cas droit de le faire. Je sais » grogna-t-elle.

Elle se leva, et se dressa devant lui, toute souriante. Il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux du livre ; il l'avait suffisamment vue comme ça, et il allait la revoir encore pendant longtemps. Autant rester tranquille encore quelques instants.

« Mais on s'en moque ! Comme l'avenir va vraiment changer, notre nous actuel va disparaître. »

Ses mots se firent plus lourds et tremblants à la fin de sa phrase. Elle sembla ajouter quelque chose, plus bas, comme un « _peut-être même ne plus exister _», mais il n'en était pas sûr ; elle avait murmuré ces mots d'une voix si faible, presque comme un regret...

« On peut toujours annuler, et ne rien faire, tu sais, lança-t-il doucement, espérant ne pas trop l'énerver.

- Jamais de la vie, cracha-t-elle, reprenant soudainement une attitude froide. J'ai eu beaucoup trop de mal à en venir là, vaut mieux pas abandonner ! »

_Au moins_, songea Raphaël, déçu, _j'aurais essayé de la dissuader..._

Il soupira ; l'attitude changeante d'Hélène l'agaçait réellement. Tantôt elle le haïssait, tantôt elle était amicale... Et parfois même, elle semblait plus dépressive que n'importe qui. C'était impossible pour un être humain _normal_ d'être aussi lunatique !

« Bon. Je lance le départ pour dix-huit heures. Nous avons donc quatre heures pour préparer quelques affaires. Sachant que nous partons pour quatre jours... »

Elle replongea dans ses pensées. Raphaël en fut plutôt content ; ainsi elle le laisserait tranquille. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvée aussi barbante ! Elle avait l'air d'une gamine découvrant le monde, et cela, venant d'elle, l'exaspérait ; il ne la supportait plus du tout.

Une nouvelle fois, il soupira longuement. Devait-il se remettre en cause à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, ou qui sortait de son habitude ? Voilà qu'il ne se comprenait plus lui-même ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus à savoir s'il avait changé.

« _Tu as changé, Raphie. Tu ne sembles plus être le même _» souffla une voix dans son oreille. « _Je t'ai connu autrement, altruiste. Prêt à tout pour aider les autres, et même... _»

Le murmure s'estompa, laissant l'adolescent perplexe ; qui pouvait-ce bien être ? Était-il victime d'hallucinations ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hélène, enfin, là où se tenait Hélène, et remarqua qu'elle avait disparu. Il pensa alors qu'elle était partie faire sa valise, comme toute fille s'apprêtant à partir en voyage, et haussa les épaules ; il s'en moquait éperdument ! Ce n'était en rien ses affaires, il ne devait que se débarrasser d'elle, s'arranger pour ne pas mettre Napoléon sur le trône, et le tour était joué !

Un doute le saisit.

Savait-elle _qui_ était vraiment le Napoléon de l'an passé ?

La réponse à cette question était primordiale. Si elle l'ignorait... Tout était perdu, voué à l'échec et à la destruction...

Il voulu se lever et l'appeler. Ignorant là où elle était partie, c'était la meilleure solution.

Pourtant, il fut pris d'un vertige, et s'écroula de nouveau sur le divan, comme si son corps refusait de se soumettre à sa volonté. Il resta abasourdi quelques secondes, puis se ressaisit ; que lui avait-elle encore fait !?

Il la vit, cachée dans l'ombre, qui l'observait discrètement, sans bouger. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut « _Sa robe noire lui va plutôt bien ! _» ; il en avait presque honte après avoir repris ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de la complimenter, qui plus est sur ses vêtements !

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !? cria-t-il, hors de lui. J'ai accepté, je vais t'aider, c'est promis ! »

Elle ne remua pas plus, et continua de l'épier depuis le coin de la pièce. Il tenta de se relever, mais son corps ne lui obéissait qu'à moitié ; il espérait se redresser convenablement, il glissa et manqua de tomber au sol. Était-ce l'œuvre de la boisson qu'il avait bue plus tôt, qu'Hélène lui avait si gentiment amenée ? Il pesta ; il aurait dû savoir qu'elle lui ferait encore un coup bas !

Hélène s'approcha doucement, presque comme une enfant effarée, et une fois à ses côtés, le souleva du mieux qu'elle put afin de l'aider à s'asseoir comme il le voulait. Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, il la laissa faire.

« J'espérais te revoir une dernière fois, souffla-t-elle à voix basse, ses yeux fuyant son regard. Maintenant, je peux partir.

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Le silence pesait, il se sentait mal. Que se passait-il donc, ici ?

« Qui es-tu ?

- Hélène.

- Tu n'es pas Hélène, s'esclaffa le rouquin, jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose comme ça pour moi !

- Peut-être. »

Sa voix se muait en un murmure inaudible. Raphaël aurait payé cher pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Je suis celle qu'_elle_ deviendra, plutôt. Dans quelques jours, quand vous aurez fini.

- Après avoir remis Napoléon sur le trône, comme elle le répète ? lança-t-il, d'un ton plus ironique qu'interrogateur.

- Je serais son futur, si elle me le permet » soupira-t-elle sans pour autant lui répondre.

Ses explications n'étaient pas très claires, mais elles lui suffirent pour qu'il comprenne là où elle voulait en venir. Elle était Hélène sans vraiment l'être ; elle représentait son _futur_. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de se crisper. N'avait-elle pas dit « _une dernière fois _» ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'allait pas mourir, sa présence en était la preuve, et lui non plus, car il avait vu son avenir, lui aussi !

Il voulu lui demander de s'expliquer, mais elle ne dit plus rien. Son regard était fixé vers l'avant, intriguant Raphaël, qui jeta un coup d'œil à son tour dans cette direction.

Il se raidit en voyant qui était posté sur le seuil.

« Toi ! Mais tu vas mourir, tu sais ? » grogna Hélène, qui ne semblait guère apprécier la présence de son alter-ego.

Elle se lança dans un court sprint, et saisit son futur à la gorge, la soulevant peu à peu.

« Je savais pourtant que j'aurais dû te tuer depuis longtemps ! J'en ai toujours eu l'occasion ! Tu as toujours été dans mes pattes, là pour me mettre hors de moi !

- A-Attends, Hélène, supplia Raphaël, elle ne t'a rien fait !

- Te mêle pas de ça ! » coupèrent-elles simultanément.

L'une l'avait crié, folle de rage, l'autre comme une dernière volonté, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge. Il n'avait d'autre choix que celui de la sauver. C'était bien plus qu'important, seule _elle_ pouvait lui parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire, même si c'était dans peu de temps.

Impuissant, il ne put qu'implorer sa camarade de la lâcher, en vain.

L'idée de ne pas avoir aidé par tous les moyens de sauver la vie de la future Hélène l'assaillait ; il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe.

Il cru la voir sourire, l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'elle ne mette son passé à terre en lui donnant un coup dans le bas-ventre. Elle chuta lourdement à terre, et fit tomber à son tour son assaillante, qui encaissait les coups sans exprimer la moindre douleur. Celle qu'Hélène deviendra se releva, et esquiva les tentatives de l'autre, en profitant de ses moments de faiblesse pour la gifler, non sans la blesser gravement.

Tout devint bien plus sérieux lorsque son alter-ego tendit un couteau bien affûté dans sa direction, ce à quoi elle répondit par le revolver qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir avec elle.

« Je ne m'en séparais jamais, sauf à ce moment-là. Sans savoir pourquoi, je l'avais laissé là, à côté de Raphaël, fit-elle, presque comme une nargue.

- Et alors ? Tu ne tireras pas, de toute façon !

- Il... est vrai que j'avais décidé de ne plus m'en servir, murmura-t-elle doucement. Mais s'il s'agit de toi, je peux toujours te blesser ! »

Dès lors, Raphaël assistait à un véritable duel à mort. D'un côté, la Hélène actuelle, armée d'un couteau. De l'autre, son futur proche, pointant un revolver dans sa direction. L'issue était prévisible, le sang d'Hélène allait couler. Mais de laquelle ?

L'angoisse le gagna. Complètement tétanisé, il décida de s'interposer, ce qu'il fit. Il se jeta aveuglément sur ce champ de bataille improvisé, et enlaça la Hélène qu'il connaissait le plus, et la serra dans ses bras. Sous la surprise, elle lâcha son couteau, mais comprenant qu'elle était désarmée, elle se mit à crier.

« Lâche-moi ! Laisse-la-moi ! » hurlait-elle, telle une folle, sans pour autant qu'il ne s'exécute.

Il lança vers l'autre un regard inquiet, et lui fit signe de repartir. Elle sembla comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, posa l'arme au même endroit qu'elle l'avait saisi, et repartit aussi furtivement qu'elle était venue.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la rouquine se calma immédiatement après son départ. Et lorsqu'il la questionnait sur ce qui s'était passé, elle rétorquait qu'elle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien ; elle avait entendu des voix, et intriguée de savoir avec qui il discutait, elle était venue voir.

« Dans l'histoire, je sais toujours pas qui c'était, rit-elle, comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal.

- Je parlais seul » fit-il, tout naturellement.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

Pour lui, ce sourire en disait long. Cette fille n'était pas claire ; il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses, comme son passé, ou la raison qui lui a valu cette crise de folie. Peut-être que cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais il avait peur d'elle. Il ne pouvait imaginer de quoi elle était capable. Elle pouvait très bien le tuer, rapidement ou lentement. Un frisson le parcourut. Il fallait mieux ne pas y penser.

« Sinon, on part quand ? demanda-t-il simplement, espérant dissiper ses doutes.

- Si tu veux, maintenant. J'étais partie vérifier quelques trucs dans mes dossiers ; personnellement, je suis prête à partir. »

Il inspira un grand coup, et lança :

« Sur ce, nous partons ! »

Le lundi onze juillet 2011 était un jour entièrement normal, pour tout humain sur cette Terre ignorant les événements qui allaient se dérouler, quelle que soit la vie qu'il menait jusqu'à présent.

Seules deux personnes pouvaient avertir le danger que couraient les Parisiens, mais jamais elles ne le feraient. Et même si elles voulaient, elles ne le pouvaient, pour une simple raison.

Raphaël soupira. Hélène l'avait répété une bonne vingtaine de fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le passé. Et à présent, elle l'avait abandonné devant le Louvre, avec pour consigne d'attendre l'arrivée de Fantôme R. Quelle plaie ; il n'était même pas huit heures, il ne sera jamais là avant minuit !

Il regarda les passants du coin de l'œil, pour s'occuper les idées, et en reconnut certains. Des connaissances, pour la plupart, des anciens camarades de classe. À croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui devant la pyramide du Louvre...

« Hé, Raphie, tu te joins à nous ? » proposa une fille, accompagnée de quelques amis.

Il l'observa rapidement, et tenta de mettre un nom sur son visage. Il hésita longuement ; il faut dire qu'il connaissait beaucoup d'adolescentes à la chevelure oscillant entre le blond et le châtain clair, aux yeux bleu virant presque au gris, et portant des lunettes. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un grand nombre de contacts correspondant à ces critères, mais il faut dire que c'était un physique assez répandu...

« Non, désolé, Pauline, refusa-t-il. J'attends quelqu'un.

- Ne serait-ce pas ta rouquine ? taquina un gars dans le groupe. Je l'ai vue partir, tout à l'heure. »

Il réprima un grognement. Qu'allaient s'imaginer ces imbéciles ? Pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient plus que des amis ?

« Nan, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il en faisant semblant de chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Mais sinon, merci de m'avoir proposé ça. Si seulement j'étais pas aussi occupé... »

Elle lui tapa dans le dos amicalement.

« Allez ! C'est pas comme si t'avais le monde à sauver ! »

_Si tu savais, Pauline... Si tu savais... _songea-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Certes, peut-être pas le monde, mais au moins la ville. N'était-ce pas déjà assez ?

En tout cas, cette remarque lui suffit pour qu'il se racle la gorge, gêné. Au loin, il voyait déjà Hélène revenir, et elle allait sûrement lui hurler dessus... Il devait vraiment éviter de se ridiculiser devant des "amis"...

« Sur ce, on va te laisser !

- On avait prévu d'espionner Fantôme R en douce, glissa l'adolescente, mais comme ça a l'air d'être une pirouette médiatique... »

_Les mêmes mots que Vergier... Ah, la jeunesse_, ricana Raphaël, _tous les mêmes._

Il hocha juste docilement la tête, en gardant sa camarade dans le coin de l'œil, au cas où elle tenterait de le surprendre. Il salua le groupe d'adolescents qui repartaient, tandis que la rouquine arrivait. La première chose qu'elle voulut faire était de le frapper, mais elle stoppa son coup, juste avant de le toucher. Lorsque Raphaël lui en demanda la raison, elle soupira.

« C'était dit dans les notes ; quand il y a contact...

- La maladie, ou je-ne-sais quoi ? Je vois mal de quoi tu parles... »

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs les plus frais les contacts physiques qu'il avait eus avec des personnes du passé...

« Pauline m'a juste tapé dans le dos...

- C'est suffisant.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! » protesta-t-il.

Elle lâcha un nouveau soupir de déception.

Était-il toujours aussi lent d'esprit !?

« Je vais t'expliquer ça en une question. _Te souviens-tu de ce qui est arrivé à ta petite-amie ?_

- Marie n'est pas ma petite-amie. On s'est juste...

- Embrassés ? En général, votre relation est plus proche de celle de deux amoureux que d'amis. Et puis... »

Sa voix se fondit en un murmure, bien que Raphaël lui demandât de répéter. Rien à y faire, elle garderait toujours le silence.

« Pour en revenir à tout ça, c'est parce que tu es protégé que ça n'a rien fait lorsqu'elle t'a touché. Elle n'a pas eu cette chance, et je l'ai guérie de justesse, en lui donnant ça. »

Elle montra un bracelet, similaire en tous points à celui que portait Raphaël après qu'elle lui ait donné.

« Pour faire court, ça protège les gens.

- Tout ça n'a aucun sens, souffla Raphaël, désespéré.

- On n'a jamais demandé à ce que le temps ait un sens » sourit-elle.

Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, et reprit la parole :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, te souviens-tu clairement des événements de la semaine du quatorze ?

- Oui, même si je me demande encore pourquoi Marie est venue me voir, afin que je l'aide, ce soir-là. »

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois, d'une manière qui laissait penser qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

« Voyons... Comment t'expliquer ça clairement, pour que tu comprennes où je veux en venir ? » lança-t-elle, faussement pensive, en le regardant comme un imbécile.

Elle claqua des doigts, signe que son esprit avait trouvé réponse à sa question, en poussant un cri de victoire.

Exaltée, elle lui saisit le bras, et le força à la suivre en courant. Pas le temps de lui demander leur destination, s'il essayait de respirer pour parler, il s'écroulerait, et il était prêt à parier qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas, et le traînerait sur tout le chemin.

Hélène ne se stoppa que lorsque son souffle devint irrégulier, et qu'elle perdit sa capacité à mettre un pied devant l'autre. À moins que depuis le début, elle avait pour plan de l'emmener aux Champs Élysées, où il rencontrerait Marie plus tard. Il n'était même pas neuf heures, et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il était parvenu à semer les policiers à minuit et demie, et avait rencontré la violoniste un quart d'heure après. Ils étaient arrivés bien trop tôt, ils avaient bien trop de temps devant eux. En était-elle consciente ?

« Je sais ce à quoi tu penses. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai amené bien en avance. C'est simple. »

Elle marqua une pause, bien trop ravie d'avoir attiré son attention.

« Il faut mettre Marie en confiance, lui montrer que ce gars qui va lui apporter le ballon pour la gamine est de son côté.

- En même temps, grommela Raphaël, n'importe qui demanderait de l'aide à un passant quelconque s'il se faisait poursuivre par des gens bizarres habillés en chevaliers du Moyen-Âge.

- Pas faux » acquiesça la rouquine, non sans rire. Elle s'arrêta pourtant après quelques secondes, et reprit. « Mais de là à t'implorer, j'en doute. Et ça se voyait, malgré sa peur, elle te faisait confiance. Et pas sans raison. »

Elle regarda furtivement autour d'eux, s'approcha, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Parce que tu l'avais _déjà_ sauvée... »

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Ils allaient monter un coup !? C'était inimaginable, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pourrait plus la regarder en face, suite à cela !

« T'es complètement folle, ma parole ! cria-t-il.

- Oui ! répondit-elle, toute enjouée. Mais c'est pour ça que tu dois être avec moi, pour ne pas que je fasse de bêtises ! »

_Elle marque un point_, pensa-t-il, dégoûté par l'attitude de sa compagnonne. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi diabolique ? Et encore, « diabolique » n'était pas le mot adéquat ; aucune expression au monde ne pouvait définir la chose horrifiante qui hantait l'esprit animant ce corps.

« Mon idée, commença-t-elle, complètement absorbée par son projet, c'est que j'aille l'agresser, lui ordonner de me donner tous les biens de valeur qu'elle a sur elle. Naturellement, elle me donnera son violon, même en hésitant –après tout, c'est sa mère qui le lui a laissé, non ?– et je pourrais partir avec de quoi me faire un petit paquet d'argent. »

_Elle est vraiment atteinte_, pensa Raphaël, qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« MAIS, s'écria-t-elle, tu vas venir, et la sauver –en tant que Fantôme R, évidemment– ! Et émerveillée, elle te demandera : "Qui es-tu ?", et tu la regarderas d'un air mystérieux, lui souriras, et ne lui répondras pas. Après quoi, tu disparaîtras dans les airs, et la laissera rêver de ce beau prince en costume bleu foncé qui vint la sauver des griffes d'une sublim–

- Psychopathe assoiffée de vengeance qui ne cherche qu'à mettre un fou furieux au pouvoir, termina l'adolescent. Tu te moques de moi, ça ne tiendra pas. »

Elle le dévisagea, et lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant, avant de lui rétorquer :

« Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi pour ne pas le faire, aide-moi à trouver un endroit potable où tu pourrais revêtir ton splendide costume ! »

Il haussa les épaules, et saisit son sac à dos où il avait rangé quelques affaires, avant de s'en aller.

« Laisse-moi faire, fit-il sans se retourner, je rentre chez moi, j'en ai pour une douzaine de minutes.

- Idiot ! lança-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit d'elle. _Il_ y est encore ! »

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de l'étudiant. Certes, il avait accepté de suivre son plan farfelu, mais sur ce coup-là, il la dépasserait. Il _savait_ tout de ce qui allait se passer, ou presque. Et _ça_, c'était un gros, très gros avantage.

« Je pars ! Je reviendrais vers minuit, peut-être plus tard.

- À plus tard, alors. »

La jeune fille saisit le bagage qu'elle avait posé contre le mur, et sortit du bâtiment. Elle dévala les nombreuses rues qui la séparaient des Champs Élysées à toute vitesse, sans prendre le temps de récupérer son souffle. Elle était tellement impatiente !

Ce soir sera le grand soir. Elle allait _enfin_ jouer dans un orchestre de rue, avec d'excellents musiciens ! Même si l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, et de trop stresser au point de ne plus manier son instrument la hantait, elle ne pouvait réprimer cette impatience qui grandissait en elle.

Marie réajusta ses longs cheveux blonds, vérifia qu'elle avait ses partitions, et reprit sa folle course vers la longue rue. Ils devaient déjà l'attendre depuis longtemps, elle était bien trop en retard.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau à un carrefour, et attendit qu'un passage se libère. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se remettre à courir, quelqu'un la percuta. Le choc la fit lâcher son violon, et inquiète, elle se tourna vers l'individu.

« Excusez-moi, vous allez bien ? »

La personne se redressa lentement, et répondit d'une voix douce.

« Oui, merci, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

La jeune fille l'observa ; ses cheveux d'un roux presque rouge étaient décoiffés, et lui donnaient une allure inquiétante, tandis que ses yeux bleu saphir traduisaient une gentillesse amicale. Son visage enfantin montrait qu'elle devait avoir son âge, peut-être un peu plus.

Marie détourna le regard, se releva, et récupéra son violon, tombé un peu plus loin. Son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir l'étui pour voir s'il avait été cassé. Heureusement pour elle, tout allait bien ; elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« Attends, lança l'autre fille, alors qu'elle tournait les talons, je crois t'avoir déjà vue quelque part !

- Pardon ?

- Tu connais Fantôme R ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? » interrogea-t-elle, ne comprenant pas le rapport qu'elle avait avec le célèbre hors-la-loi.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Lorsque la blonde se tourna vers elle, elle se remit debout, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je l'ai vu, il y a pas longtemps, on dirait qu'il te suit.

- Qu'il... me suit... ? répéta fébrilement la jeune fille. Ce–C'est impossible ! Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à...

- Fais attention. Il pourrait rôder dans le coin. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'en prenait aux personnes sans défense. Comme les personnes âgées, ou bien... les jeunes filles comme toi ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se jeta sur son interlocutrice, et lui arracha le violon des mains. Avec l'objet volé, elle courut, et Marie la suivit, bien trop paniquée à l'idée de perdre ce à quoi elle tenait le plus.

Elle perdit la rouquine de vue à un autre carrefour, mais l'aperçut à nouveau, quelques mètres plus loin. Quelqu'un l'avait clouée au sol, une étrange personne. Marie ne voyait pas son visage, il était dissimulé sous un chapeau bleu foncé, et sous ses cheveux qui, étrangement, étaient exactement similaires à ceux de son agresseur. Pourtant, la façon dont il l'avait immobilisée laissait clairement comprendre qu'ils n'étaient en rien complices. Il était habillé d'une manière assez classe, le bleu foncé de son costume, le blanc de sa chemise et le rouge de sa cravate s'alliant pour donner un air bien plus chic.

Il la vit, et lui tendit l'étui, qu'il avait repris des mains de l'adolescente, sans un mot.

Marie s'approcha timidement, et craintivement, et le saisit.

« Merci... Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-elle en rougissant. Je... J'ai une dette envers vous... »

Il haussa les épaules, et ne répondit rien. À la place, il força la voleuse à se relever, et à avancer. Elle ronchonna, et l'insulta, mais fut contrainte d'obéir.

Le mystérieux individu la salua d'un simple geste. Marie se mit à divaguer, pensant qu'il était payé par la police pour stopper les criminels au sein de la ville, lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait le concert.

Elle regarda sa montre : vingt-et-une heures quarante-cinq. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient juste commencé...

Raphaël jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Marie avait disparu. Tant mieux !

Il lâcha Hélène, qui n'attendit nullement pour montrer qu'elle avait longtemps attendu qu'on la libère ; elle grogna une énième fois, mais contrairement à son habitude, elle ne le frappa pas, à sa plus grande surprise. Avait-elle enfin compris qu'il ne se soumettrait pas à sa volonté sous la menace ?

Elle se releva, et s'étira, sans daigner le regarder. Ses craquements d'os cessèrent brusquement, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna pas à pas de Raphaël. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois sa silhouette perdue de vue. Il était déjà trop tard. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ?

Plus il y repensait et plus Hélène était une suite de contradictions, de même que toute cette histoire. Et à présent qu'elle l'avait laissé seul face au passé, que devait-il faire ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne pouvait que suivre le cours des événements, et rester bloqué dans le passé, comme pris dans une boucle sans fin...

Il repensa à la suite de la soirée. Il était vingt-deux heures, Fantôme R ne frapperait que dans deux heures. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire.

_Manquerait plus que je tombe sur Émile ou Michel... La belle affaire._

Comme un coup du sort, ses deux meilleurs amis –ou ennemis, tout dépendait du moment– s'approchaient de lui. Il pensa à les interpeller, mais se souvint de justesse qu'il était dans la peau de Fantôme R, à ce moment-là. Il se ravisa alors d'engager une conversation. De toute façon, il n'avait aucunement envie de leur parler.

Le duo passa devant lui, sans le remarquer, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il repensa à Hélène. Où était-elle passée ?

_Bah. Tant pis, je vais l'attendre. Chez moi._

Il avait jusqu'à minuit trente. Passée cette heure, il devrait quitter son appartement –enfin, l'appartement du passé– et se trouver un autre endroit.

Et puis, il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'elle. Il se souvenait par où ils étaient arrivés, il n'aurait aucun problème à repartir seul.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue par laquelle Émile et Michel étaient partis, et en voyant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, choisit de faire un détour pour rentrer chez lui.

Hélène arriva, haletante, à l'entrée du couvent Saint-Louré. Elle pénétra discrètement dans l'enceinte, malgré son souffle irrégulier qui se faisait facilement entendre dans la nuit muette. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, cet endroit était _vraiment_ sinistre, de nuit.

Elle manqua de tomber dans le bassin, au milieu des remparts, et se rattrapant de justesse au muret de pierre le plus proche. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, ce qui la faisait grogner au moindre pas.

La rouquine discerna une pièce au rez-de-chaussée, qui devait sûrement être celle qu'elle cherchait ; la lumière était allumée, quelqu'un y était déjà.

Elle pressa le pas, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. _Il_ était bien dans son bureau ; elle sauta sur l'occasion.

Elle fit attention à vider ses poches de tous ses appareils électroniques qu'elle possédait, et autres objets de valeur bien trop fragiles, les posa sur le rebord, et sauta tête la première dans le bassin. Le raffut qu'elle causa _le _fit sortir du bâtiment.

_Il_ grommela quelque chose, qu'elle n'entendit pas à cause du mouvement de l'eau.

Elle nagea avec peine jusqu'au rebord, et fit semblant d'être surprise lorsqu'elle _le_ vit lui tendre une main amicale, pour l'aider à se sortir du bassin.

« Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-elle, complètement frigorifiée.

- De rien, Hélène » répondit son "sauveur".

Elle sursauta. C'est vrai qu'il la connaissait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? reprit-il, le ton rude et sec.

- D'abord, j'aimerai me réchauffer, et me changer. Ensuite, je te répondrais. »

Il soupira, haussant désespérément les épaules, et la conduisit vers l'internat, où elle emprunta des vêtements dans la première commode venue, avant de les revêtir. Une fois sèche, elle le rejoignit dans son bureau.

Elle observa l'homme. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques mois, il n'avait pas changé. Son visage pointu était toujours le même, tout comme ses cheveux allant dans tous les sens, d'une couleur incertaine. Hélène penchait pour un mélange de roux et de violet, même si elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question. Il lui lança un regard bleu glacé derrière ses lunettes rondes, et réajusta son jabot, avant de lui demander à nouveau la raison de sa présence.

« Je voulais te voir, murmura Hélène, feignant d'être intimidée.

- Et pourquoi donc ? insista-t-il, d'une voix plus ferme. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi maintenant. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle l'avait vu quelques cinq jours plus tôt... à _son_ époque, soit en 2012. Elle ne devait pas commettre d'erreur.

« C'est à propos d'Isaac, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sursauta à l'appel de ce nom. Il était vrai qu'il la connaissait depuis longtemps ; elle ne pouvait se défaire de la surprise que causait l'évocation d'Isaac. Il était comme mort, pour elle ; elle préférait l'ignorer. En revanche, cet homme qui était assis en face d'elle détenait toutes les informations qu'elle souhaitait. Il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à les lui soutirer.

« Oui, dit-elle, toujours d'une voix faible. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Sais-tu ce qui se passe ?

- Il va bientôt revenir, trancha-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de quelques jours. »

Elle retint un juron. Il ne voulait vraiment rien dire.

La jeune fille réprima l'envie de sortir son arme de son sac, mais se souvint qu'il devait rester en vie, et que, de toute manière, il était resté à côté du bassin, elle n'avait pas pu le récupérer. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Mentalement, elle l'incita à la violenter, pour qu'elle lui mette la raclée qu'il méritait. Mais il semblait qu'il n'était pas doté de pouvoirs télépathiques, et qu'il n'entendit pas ses provocations.

« Combien ?

- Quelques uns. Moins d'une semaine.

- Mais encore ?

- Je ne sais pas précisément. »

Il se leva, et lui ouvrit la porte. Décidément, il voulait clore cette conversation au plus vite. Et ce, peu importait les moyens.

Elle se leva, récupéra ses vêtements trempés posés à côté, et fit quelques pas dans sa direction, s'arrêtant une fois juste en face de lui, d'égal à égal.

« À la prochaine, Jean-François » grogna-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la nuit.


	15. Chapitre XIV

**Chapitre XIV**

« Je te retrouve enfin ! » s'exclama Raphaël, hors d'haleine.

Il se courba, à bout de souffle, avant de reprendre :

« Où t'es-tu enfuie !? Ça fait des heures que je te cherche !

- Je devais faire... quelque chose, répondit-elle, impassible. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Raphaël la foudroya du regard, mais se sentit contraint de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Après s'être à nouveau changé chez lui, il s'était rendu aux Champs-Élysées, et avait écouté Marie jouer, avec le petit orchestre dont elle faisait partie. Le groupe s'était dissout, et la jeune fille était restée, afin d'assister au reste la fête. Dès qu'il avait vu arriver Fantôme R, il s'était fondu dans la masse, et avait attendu que tout redevienne calme, non sans garder un œil sur l'attitude qu'elle avait à l'égard de son alter-ego. Ce qu'il avait vu alors l'avait stupéfié.

Juste au moment où le voleur s'était enfui, Marie s'était décalée pour laisser passer les policiers, avait donné son violon et son archet à la première personne venue –qui n'était autre que Pauline– et s'était mise à courir dans leur direction.

Raphaël voulut, en un premier temps, la rattraper. Mais si elle le voyait ainsi avant qu'il ne se présente de lui-même, les conséquences pouvaient être... complètement aléatoires ; il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer, mais il savait que leur relation –et sûrement l'histoire– pouvait en être bouleversée. Il s'était avancé vers la jeune fille, et lui avait pris le violon des mains, justifiant qu'il était un ami, qu'il allait lui rendre. Elle lui demanda alors pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas donné, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et qu'il ne voulait pas la déconcentrer. Il avait donc demandé à Pauline de rejoindre Marie à l'endroit qu'il indiquerait.

Il avait poursuivi le passé de son amie, jusqu'à la retrouver essoufflée devant son appartement. Il avait alors ordonné à Pauline de se hâter –à croire que son téléphone portable marchait, quelque soit l'époque– ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Il se mit alors à les épier, juste après l'arrivée de son amie, et manqua de nombreuses fois de rire en voyant Pauline bredouiller quelques mots, bien trop gênée par sa mission.

« Euh... Un ami m'a demandé de te le rendre... Il dit que tu le connais, mais que tu l'as pas vu... »

Marie la regardait, étonnée, sans comprendre. Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'amis, juste une, du couvent, Josette. Mais d'après ses souvenirs, cette fille avait grandi avec elle ; elle devaient donc être vraiment proches.

Elle avait saisi son instrument, et murmuré quelques mots de remerciement, après quoi Pauline disparut. Raphaël continua de la surveiller, intrigué par sa réaction. Un éclair traversa ses yeux, et avec la même attitude qu'un enfant, elle l'appela.

« Attends ! Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? »

Dans le vide de la nuit, son interpellation s'était changée en un écho, qui disparut quelques instants après.

Raphaël avait voulu se présenter, et lui dire qu'il l'avait suivie, avant de charger Pauline de sa mission ; mais Marie, intriguée, lui aurait demandé pourquoi il ne lui avait pas rendu lui-même le violon. Et il aurait eu du mal à lui expliquer toute cette histoire.

« Après ça, je suis reparti à ta recherche, évitant tous les policiers, et les chemins par lesquels j'étais passé.

- Et la bataille sur le pont ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et lui dit qu'il l'avait vue, de loin, sans pourtant en éprouver un grand plaisir.

Hélène pouffa, et confia qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé voir comment il se démenait, esquivant les chevaliers, et les narguant, avant de s'exclamer :

« Tu aurais pu intervenir, empêcher Marie de passer par là, ou même ton passé d'être à cet endroit à ce moment ! Ah, pauvre crétin !

- Eh, j'y ai pas pensé ! se défendit-il.

- Tâche de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois » grogna-t-elle.

Elle observa le parc dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et demanda où il se situait par rapport à l'appartement où elle comptait « emprunter » de quoi survivre. Raphaël réfléchit quelques instants, mais dut avouer qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée ; ayant trop arpenté les rues aléatoirement, il ne savait plus se repérer. Hélène se retint de le frapper –quelle désagréable habitude– lorsqu'elle entendit des voix s'approcher. Elle fit signe à son compagnon de se taire, et écouta.

« Chef, vous devriez arrêter, conseillait un agent de police, un petit nouveau, à en juger par le badge qu'il portait sur son uniforme. Vous travaillez sans cesse depuis plus d'un an ! Pas de vacances, ni de jours de repos ; pas même un week-end ! Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous autant sur cette affaire ?

- Parce que c'est mon devoir de policier ! éructa l'inspecteur, hors de lui. Vous n'allez pas reprocher à votre supérieur de trop bien faire son travail !

- Ce... C'est juste que vous vous surmenez, chef ! insista pourtant le novice. Vous avez pourtant votre enfant, Cha–

- Ne mêlez pas ma famille à cette enquête ! hurla Vergier, complètement sorti de ses gonds. Retournez traquer ce criminel, et ne revenez pas bredouilles ! »

L'agent se mit au garde à vous, et clama un « Oui, chef ! » avant de retourner dans les rues.

Raphaël resta interdit. Il n'avait jamais vu son ennemi dans un tel état. Il se souvint qu'il avait appris que sa femme, Ema, était décédée peu de temps après que Fantôme R soit apparu. Il s'en voulut alors pour la première fois d'avoir plongé l'inspecteur dans un tel état. Si Hélène ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait volontiers allé parler un peu avec lui.

L'homme sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste, et en alluma une. Le rouquin s'étonna, il ne fumait pas, d'ordinaire. Était-ce un moyen d'évacuer toute la pression et le stress qui le gagnaient peu à peu ?

« On ferait mieux de partir, chuchota sa camarade, en lui tirant la manche. Tu dois ramener l'étui de son violon. »

Il acquiesça, et ensemble, ils disparurent dans la nuit.

Ce n'était pas prudent de rentrer seule. Marie le savait ; dans la même soirée, elle avait été agressée deux fois. Et sauvée par la même personne, Fantôme R. À présent, elle le suivait, serrant son violon contre elle, bien trop effrayée à l'idée de le perdre, ou de se le faire voler.

Ils tournèrent à une intersection, et alors qu'elle jetait un regard curieux vers la rue en face d'elle, une voix attira son attention, de l'autre côté. Elle se retourna, et reconnut la silhouette de la fille rousse qui avait failli lui voler son instrument. Paniquée à l'idée qu'elle ne l'agresse à nouveau, elle se serra à Fantôme R. Celui-ci, surpris, eut un mouvement de recul, mais comprenant qu'elle était juste effrayée, la rassura.

Fantôme R... Elle ne pouvait parvenir à croire que c'était lui qui l'avait aidée, à deux reprises. Elle savait que c'était un voleur étrange, même complètement différent des autres qui dérobaient les œuvres d'art, potentiellement dangereux. Bien sûr, elle ignorait jusqu'à présent ce à quoi il ressemblait, et qu'il était toujours accompagné de son compagnon à quatre pattes... Mais peu importait, elle était en sécurité, à présent, à ses côtés.

« _J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'en prenait aux personnes sans défense. Comme les personnes âgées, ou bien... les jeunes filles comme toi ! _» lui répéta la voix de la fille aux cheveux rouges.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Qui devait-elle croire? Le Fantôme R qu'elle connaissait, très amical et altruiste, ou cette inconnue qui l'avait violentée, mais qui semblait beaucoup le connaître... Qui étaient-ils réellement ?

Elle soupira, bien trop inquiète au sujet de l'histoire dans laquelle elle s'était embarquée. Était-ce une bonne chose de redemander de l'aide à cette personne ? Il semblait avoir été surpris de la voir, à leur _troisième_ rencontre. Elle avait remarqué une certaine hésitation, comme s'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance.

« Eh voilà, fit-il. C'est chez moi. »

Elle cessa de penser à ce qui s'était passé, et entra dans l'appartement.

« On arrive trop tard ! gémit Hélène, lorsqu'elle vit l'alter-ego de Raphaël rentrer chez lui, accompagné de Marie. Je t'avais dit de te dépêcher !

- C'est toi qui a insisté pour faire un détour ! haleta-t-il en retour, l'étui qui lui glissait des mains. Arrête de rejeter la faute toujours sur mon dos !

- Si Môssieur avait pensé à ce qu'il devait faire, on en serait pas là ! »

Leur discussion monta d'un ton, et finit en cris, pour le plus grand plaisir des passants et riverains. Certains, agacés par le raffut qu'ils causaient aussi tard le soir, tentèrent de leur vider le contenu d'un verre, voire même d'un seau pour d'autres, ce qui leur valut de quitter prestement les lieux.

Honteux de déranger ainsi ses voisins, Raphaël déguerpit le plus vite possible, suivi de _très_ près par Hélène, qui refusait de se faire abandonner aussi facilement. Elle qui avait l'habitude de courir à la moindre occasion, ceci lui parut comme une promenade de santé ; en revanche, Raphaël se fatigua après une courte distance, s'étant bien trop laissé aller les semaines précédentes.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le même parc que plus tôt, toujours avec l'étui de Marie.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il, exténué.

- On ramène cet étui.

- Et comment ? Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur.

- Soit on remonte le temps, ce qui ne me plaît pas, soit on improvise.

- J'opte pour l'impro. »

Le duo fit demi-tour, retournant sur leurs talons, et revint devant le bâtiment. Hélène y pénétra, laissant seul l'imbécile qu'elle traînait, et écouta à la porte de l'appartement. Pas un bruit. Dormaient-ils déjà ?

Elle ressortit, et retenta le coup, par la fenêtre de la chambre. La lumière était éteinte, ils dormaient bel et bien.

_Voilà qui me facilitera le boulot_, sourit-elle.

Ignorant Raphaël, elle sortit un fil de fer, trouvé par hasard dans la poche de la tenue qu'elle avait empruntée, et crocheta la serrure. Celle-ci s'ouvrit facilement, et elle put entrer sans aucun problème, après avoir pris l'étui des mains du rouquin.

Elle se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre ; on n'entendait que la respiration régulière du Raphaël de l'époque, ainsi que celui de Marie. La jeune fille résista à l'envie d'allumer la lumière, afin de voir comment ils s'étaient organisés. Un rayon de lumière traversa la pièce, lui permettant de voir que l'adolescente était couchée dans un matelas de fortune.

_Les plus pauvres ont toujours des méthodes assez... spéciales_, rit-elle, avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Elle s'avança discrètement vers le bureau, et y posa l'étui. Elle l'ouvrit, et y rangea l'instrument, avant de le refermer.

Elle s'attarda un peu, profitant du calme apaisant, et regarda l'alter-ego de son camarade somnoler. Elle lui trouva un côté enfantin, et lui caressa affectueusement la tête, avant de prendre conscience de l'imbécillité de son geste. À demi-endormi, il sembla sentir le passage de sa main dans ses cheveux roux, et murmura quelques mots. Elle secoua la tête ; ce n'étaient que des divagations d'endormi, elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier.

Raphaël l'appela discrètement, surpris qu'elle mette autant de temps à revenir, et la vit apparaître soudainement. Et lorsqu'il lui demanda la raison pour laquelle elle fut si longue, elle ne répondit pas. Il eut simplement droit à un regard noir, sans un mot.

Le duo erra pendant un temps qui leur parut une éternité, dans le but de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Malheureusement, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait de quoi payer, et aucun hôtel ni auberge n'était suffisamment proche pour qu'ils y passent la nuit. Déçus, ils durent dormir à tour de rôle dans le parc, l'un veillant, et l'autre se reposant.

Pendant que Raphaël surveillait, Hélène ne put fermer l'œil. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce que son passé avait dit, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« _Ça faisait longtemps, maman... _»

Le jour commençait à pointer lorsque Hélène ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était endormie, certes, mais l'autre imbécile aussi ! Si des policiers les avaient trouvés, ou pire, des gens très peu fréquentables... Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu leur arriver.

Elle scruta Raphaël, qui continuait de rêver. Il s'était installé sans gêne, et se servait de ses genoux comme d'un oreiller. Cette fois-ci, il avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre ; Hélène se releva brusquement et le fit tomber. L'air ahuri du rouquin la fit rire aux éclats. Il ne fallut que de quelques secondes à l'adolescent pour qu'il se remémore la situation, et comprendre qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il se vexa presque immédiatement, et grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles, comme à son habitude...

Hélène se stoppa brusquement. Elle se sentit épiée, et chercha l'origine de cette gêne.

Elle constata malgré elle que le parc était désert. Après tout, il n'était qu'à peine six heures, et le parc n'ouvrait qu'à huit, d'après la pancarte qu'elle avait aperçue. Alors pourquoi se sentir aussi mal ?

« Il est quelle heure ? bailla Raphaël, complètement dans les vapes.

- L'heure de te rendormir si tu continues de m'agacer, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Merci d'être aussi agressive dès le réveil » répondit-il, sur le même ton.

Elle ne chercha pas à répliquer à nouveau, et lui tourna le dos, décidément sur les nerfs, avant de se diriger vers la grille d'entrée. Elle l'escalada, et s'éloigna de son compagnon. Celui-ci eut beau l'appeler, elle ne se stoppa pas, et continua sa marche.

Hélène s'absenta pendant une longue demi-heure. Peu à peu, Raphaël espérait la revoir, trop effrayé à l'idée qu'elle soit définitivement partie, de son plein gré, ou arrêtée par la police pour une raison qui lui échapperait. Il eut tellement peur qu'il se leva à son tour, et s'approcha du haut portail pour le passer à son tour. Il aperçut une silhouette familière, qui s'approchait de lui.

La forme agita son bras, lui faisant de grands signes. Il ne comprit pas qui elle était, et franchit le portique, pour la rejoindre. Plus il approchait et plus il la distinguait, arrivant finalement à comprendre que ce n'était personne d'autre qu'Hélène, qui revenait triomphante d'un pillage dans une boulangerie proche. Une fois arrivé à côté d'elle, il lui fit la morale, ce à quoi elle répondit, en mordant dans un croissant encore chaud :

« Comment veux-tu payer ? J'ai pas un rond, et tu vas pas me dire que tu peux payer tout ce que tu veux toi aussi. »

Elle lui tendit le paquet qu'elle avait dans les mains, qu'il refusa.

« Certes, mais il y a d'autres moyens pour pouvoir manger sans payer !

- Ah oui ? fit-elle, narquoise. Lesquels ? »

Il ne sut pas quoi dire, il n'en avait aucune idée. Sa défaite fut annoncée lorsqu'il saisit le sac, et se servit à son tour, sous le regard victorieux de sa camarade.

« Bon appétit ! lança-t-elle en se resservant. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de café... »

_Certaines choses ne changeront jamais..._ soupira Raphaël, en constatant leur gourmandise.

Dans la tête de Raphaël, le programme de la journée se répétait, encore et encore, et ce tellement de fois qu'il se souvenait de presque chaque moments de cette journée, un an plus tôt. Le matin, il s'était rendu à la cathédrale avec Marie, où elle avait joué la Princesse de la Lune, et où ils avaient découvert le socle de la couronne du Dragon. Par la suite, Napoléon et ses chevaliers les avaient trouvés, et avaient tenté d'enlever Marie. Animé d'une détermination ferme, il avait su déclencher le pouvoir du bracelet –dont il cherchait encore la signification ainsi que la provenance– et ainsi la libérer. Il l'avait ramenée chez elle, au couvent saint-Louré, où il avait fait la connaissance de Jean-François, et appris qu'elle allait potentiellement rencontrer sa mère le lendemain.

Après l'avoir quittée, il avait mené sa petite enquête dans le bureau de Vergier, découvrant ainsi qu'il avait travaillé sur l'affaire du vol du tombeau de Napoléon, à laquelle un certain « Graf » aurait participé. Il sourit en se remémorant qu'il avait cru que cet individu était son père. Par la suite, il s'était rendu aux Invalides, histoire de poursuivre son investigation. Il était encore certain d'avoir _vu_ son père parmi les malfrats dans la salle secrète cachée sous le tombeau, qui coopérait avec Napoléon.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il ne voulait pas imaginer que son père, en qui il avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle, puisse coopérer avec des gens pareils. Pourtant, il dut s'y résigner, il en avait la certitude. Et peu importait qui avait dit que l'espoir faisait vivre, il n'espérait plus le moins du monde de le revoir, et de revivre innocemment, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Était-ce la sentence qu'il s'était lui-même infligée en tentant de le retrouver ? Peut-être que tout était de sa faute, son implication dans cette histoire, les ennuis que Marie avait eus –bien qu'elle se porte à merveille à leur époque– et le fait que son père ne revienne pas.

Il chassa de son esprit toutes ces pensées sombres, et acheva mentalement le parcours de la journée. Il s'était rendu aux archives, espérant trouver des informations sur le pendentif de la Reine... Comment avait-il su que c'était un morceau de la couronne, déjà ? Tout lui revenait bien en tête ; Napoléon en avait parlé avec Isaac. Le pendentif de la Reine, et la croix du Roi Soleil. Il avait découvert qu'Élisabeth le possédait. À ce moment précis, plusieurs pensées s'étaient mêlées. Le sentiment de devoir récupérer cet objet, celui de devoir protéger Élisabeth et Marie, qui seraient forcément attaquées par Napoléon et sa bande, et celui d'être présent pour partager le bonheur de Marie, lors de sa rencontre avec sa mère...

Qu'il avait été aveugle. S'il avait su comment cette rencontre allait finir, il aurait mieux fait de prévenir Marie dès le début... Mais à cette époque, il ne pensait pas que les voyages temporels étaient possibles par des personne comme lui, et son père.

Tiré de ses réflexions par les gémissements d'Hélène, qui s'ennuyait à mourir, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'était même pas huit heures ; ils avaient erré en ville pour trouver un moyen de mieux dormir la nuit, car cette chère rouquine n'avait pas eu un repos adéquat, d'après elle.

Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait assez de déambuler dans les rues tel un zombie, c'était cette impression de ne rien avoir à faire pour changer le temps. Il savait qu'il allait vraiment agir le quatorze, soit dans deux jours. Vingt-quatre heures à se sentir inutile, à ne rien faire, et à errer dans les rues comme un sans abri. D'ailleurs, c'était un peu comme cela qu'ils devaient vivre...

Il jeta un regard empli d'inquiétude au ciel nuageux qui se couvrait encore plus. Des dizaines de questions l'assaillirent, en particulier celles liées au dénouement de leur mission. S'ils remettaient Napoléon sur le trône, qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-il parvenir à empêcher Hélène, à la ramener à la raison ? Et saurait-il un jour qui elle était réellement ?

« Hé, arrête de réfléchir ! J'ai trouvé ! On dormira le jour chez toi, et la nuit, on traînera dans les rues, comme des vampires ! » lança cette dernière, en vidant peu à peu une bouteille.

Il se retourna, et constata que son teint virait au rouge. Elle avala encore une gorgée, et se mit à parler toute seule, et regardant son récipient.

« Isaac m'a toujours dit de ne pas tout vider. Pourtant, j'en ai bu déjà la moitié, et je me sens parfaitement bien ! »

Raphaël lui prit ladite bouteille, malgré les protestations de la rouquine, et l'examina. Pas d'étiquette, le liquide était incolore. Il le renifla, et ne sentit qu'une odeur de cerise. D'un air douteux, il y goûta, une simple gorgée, et le recracha l'instant d'après. Il avait de nombreuses fois fait la mauvaise expérience de boire des alcools appartenant à son père, et celui-ci en faisait partie. Il n'eut qu'à chercher un peu dans ses souvenirs pour identifier la boisson comme étant de la vodka.

« Allez, allez, Raphie, suppliait Hélène, assise à côté de lui, rend-moi ma bouteille !

- Pour que tu finisses complètement saoule !?

- Donne ! Iza' m'a toujours dit que je pouvais ! protestait-elle pourtant, en tentant de récupérer son alcool

- Et puis, tu l'as eue où !?

- Chez moi~ »

Un sourire niais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ria, et repartit dans ses délires d'ivrogne.

« Allez~ Au pire, on partage~ Et on pourra jouer, comme avant quand j'étais petite~continuait-elle de répéter.

- Comme quand tu étais... petite... ? souffla Raphaël, intrigué et effrayé à la fois.

- Bah oui ! Avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher ! Tu te souviens pas ? »

Silence.

Elle se frappa le front, comme si la réponse venait de lui arriver au cerveau après un long trajet.

« Ha mais oui~ Tu ne t'en souviens pas~ fit-elle, complètement hilare. Parce que c'était pas _toi_~

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis !?

- C'tait drôle, mine de rien » lança-t-elle, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse brutalement.

Elle resta là un instant, assise sur le banc, le regard dans le vide, la tête penchée vers le sol. Sa voix, tel un murmure, acheva sa pensée, qui semblait être lourde de sens.

« Avant qu'_il_ n'arrive tout changer...

- _Il _? De qui tu parles ?

- De ton père, cet imbécile, cracha-t-elle, une haine se dégageant de ses paroles. À cause de lui... »

La fin de sa phrase se dissipa dans un autre murmure

Raphaël constata qu'elle avait beau être ivre, elle gardait une part de sérieux, et ses propos, bien qu'étranges, semblaient être vrais, même s'il n'appréciait pas l'idée que son père soit un criminel retirant des enfants à leur famille.

Elle avala encore quelques gorgées et reprit, toujours sur le même ton :

« Il pense que m'avoir enlevée à ma vie était bien, que ça arrangerait tout. Mais regarde-moi, il m'a faite devenir un monstre !

- Je ne vois rien de monstrueux, fit Raphaël, en tentant de la réconforter. Juste une certaine forme d'obstination qui t'est propre. À vrai-dire, j'étais un peu comme toi, quand j'étais gosse...

- Ça se voit que tu ne sais pas qui je suis » dit-elle en se levant.

Elle jeta le reste de la bouteille dans la poubelle la plus proche, et resta debout devant, sans remuer. Tout ce qu'elle fit fut prononcer quelque chose d'étrange, une fois de plus.

« Ton passé a reconnu une part de moi. Ce matin encore, à mon réveil, j'étais différente. À cause de toi, je change, Raphaël ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, inquiet de ne pas comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Elle se retourna brusquement, lui asséna une violente claque, et cria :

« À cause de toi et de ta stupide affection ! »

Elle se mit à courir, et à fuir Raphaël. Il ne bougea pas, et regarda la silhouette qui s'éloignait.

À présent, des morceaux du puzzle se mettaient en place. Il commençait à comprendre.

Marie s'éveilla vers huit heures. Il faisait jour, une lumière douce baignait la chambre, où elle aurait pu se rendormir, si elle n'était pas aussi gênée. Raphaël l'avait contrainte à dormir dans son lit, quitte à se coucher sur le sol, ce qu'il avait fait. À présent, elle avait l'impression d'avoir profité de lui, et de sa gentillesse.

Elle se pencha, et regarda le pauvre adolescent qui somnolait, étendu par terre sur le tapis, avec juste un oreiller sous la tête. Si elle avait été dotée d'une certaine force, la jeune fille l'aurait volontiers remis dans son lit ; mais dépourvue de cela, elle ne put que le regarder avec pitié.

Lorsque le réveil posé sur le bureau afficha la demie, elle en eut assez, et se leva. Elle ouvrit son étui, et se leva. Elle ouvrit son étui, en sortit son violon, vérifia que les cordes étaient toujours bien accordées, avant de coincer sa mentonnière, et de jouer.

D'un côté, elle se sentait bien à l'idée de réveiller son ami au son de la princesse de la lune ; ils en avaient longuement parlé la veille, il ignorait quel était son air.

L'étudiant se leva, et bailla un grand coup, avant de la saluer. Elle lui sourit en retour, heureuse d'être en sa compagnie.

À neuf heures et quart, ils sortirent, avec Fondue, et se dirigèrent vers la cathédrale. En passant, elle rencontra diverses personnes, des amis de Raphaël, d'âges divers, dont Michel, un grand dragueur, ami ou ennemi du rouquin, elle ne savait pas vraiment.

« À toi de voir » avait dit ce dernier pendant les présentations.

Arrivés devant l'immense édifice, son ami eut une étrange attitude. Il revêtit son costume de Fantôme R rapidement, d'une manière tellement spéciale qu'elle eut l'impression que ça n'était pas normal ; ce fut d'ailleurs l'un des nombreux mystères qui restèrent insolubles, même une fois l'histoire terminée. Et pour justifier ce soudain changement, il expliqua se sentir « mieux en tant que Fantôme R » ; au fond, elle savait qu'il se sentait juste plus fort lorsqu'il avait cette tenue sur le dos, ce qui la fit rire.

Ils pénétrèrent, accompagnés de Fondue, dans la cathédrale. Le son de leurs pas résonnait, et l'écho se stoppa peu de temps après qu'ils se soient arrêtés devant l'immense autel représentant la Vierge Marie tenant son fils dans ses bras, une croix dans leur dos.

Marie resta quelques instants muette face à la sculpture, et ce fut la voix de son ami qui la ramena sur Terre.

« Marie ! Joue la princesse de la lune ! »

Elle sortit son violon, le prépara, et avant de jouer, elle adressa une prière secrète, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'entonner. Lorsqu'elle fit chanter son instrument, les notes résonnaient dans sa tête, se suivaient, et ses coups d'archet, mêlés au mouvement de ses doigts lui rappelaient ce pourquoi elle l'avait apprise par cœur. Elle distingua au loin, dans ses pensées, une silhouette, qui s'en allait ; elle ne la reconnaissait pas, elle sentait juste que c'était sa mère, cette femme à laquelle elle tenait tant, même sans la connaître.

Une fois qu'elle l'eût achevée, Raphaël resta abasourdi devant le vitrail qui brillait au son de la musique. Celui-ci, découpé en dix morceaux, représentait la même scène que la statue de l'autel. Un bruit de glissement se fit entendre. Les deux adolescents revinrent sur leurs pas, et constatèrent l'apparition d'un compartiment caché. L'étudiant remarqua un objet, dissimulé dans ce dernier, et l'extirpa, le brandissant en hauteur devant lui.

« Tu crois que c'est la couronne du Dragon ? demanda Marie, en scrutant leur trouvaille.

- Je sais pas, hésita-t-il. Elle a l'air... inachevée. »

Il regarda de plus près la composition du métal, et soupira. Ça n'était ni du fer, ni du cuivre, encore moins de l'or, malgré la couleur. Alors qu'ils se demandaient de quel matériau elle pouvait avoir été faite, une voix gronda dans leur dos.

« Mes félicitations, cher ami ! Je te remercie d'avoir trouvé la couronne pour moi. »

Tétanisée, la jeune fille recula, fixant l'horrible personne qui se tenait à présent devant eux. Comme pour la protéger, Raphaël tendit son bras devant elle, et siffla un juron.

« Encore vous, souffla-t-il, la colère le gagnant petit à petit.

- Encore nous, sourit Napoléon. Tant que tu es à Paris, tu es sur mon domaine. »

_Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il vouloir dire ?_ s'inquiéta Marie, qui ne comprenait pourquoi cette horde d'hommes malfaisants la voulaient.

Il y eut un temps de silence, abrégé par l'individu, qui réclama une fois de plus la couronne. Raphaël refusa, et lui ordonna à voix basse de reculer, ce qu'elle fit, avant d'esquiver de justesse quelques chevaliers, en manquant de perdre son chapeau.

Absorbée par les mouvements du voleur, Marie ne vit pas que le reste des chevaliers l'entourait, lui supprimant toute chance de fuir. Elle l'appela à l'aide, espérant qu'il puisse trouver une solution.

Ce qui se produisit alors fut tellement étrange qu'elle s'en souvenait encore, bien des années plus tard.

Fantôme R avait levé son bras, et le bracelet de Tiamat se mit à briller intensément, d'une lueur irréelle. Tous en même temps, les chevaliers lévitèrent, et poussaient des cris d'étonnement.

Il la rejoignit, un sourire confiant aux lèvres, et lui saisit la main, avant de se remettre à courir vers le sortie.

Raphaël assista à la scène depuis un balcon interne. Il avait beau penser que le bracelet de Tiamat n'était qu'un bijou, il ne parvenait pas à trouver comment cette lévitation avait eu lieu, ni même comment ç'avait été possible de réaliser toute cette mise en scène.

En revoyant Marie dans un tel état de détresse, il repensa à celle qu'il avait laissée à son époque. Le temps continuait-il de s'écouler pour elle, ou bien était-elle prisonnière d'une date gelée, et ne remuerait à nouveau que lorsqu'il sera de retour chez lui ? La seule personne susceptible de répondre à ses questions était sûrement loin, et refusait de lui adresser la parole... Comment allait-il faire ?

Il revit le visage d'Hélène, de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle jouait la comédie, elle n'était pas ivre ; il était impossible de décuver aussi rapidement que ce qu'elle avait laissé penser. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle confiée ?

Dans un des romans qu'il avait l'habitude de lire, il se souvenait que l'antagoniste ne supportait pas de changer, et décida au final de mourir, pour ne plus avoir à supporter ses changements. Mais jamais l'auteur n'avait expliqué ce en quoi cela le dérangeait de changer. Naturellement, Raphaël s'était posé la question, et avait cherché un peu, avant d'aboutir à la conclusion que l'antagoniste avait toujours vécu dans la même idée, sans laisser place à d'autres pensées ; focalisé sur son rêve de vengeance, il ne remarquait pas qu'il se détruisait à petit feu...

L'adolescent secoua sa tête. C'était _impossible_ qu'Hélène soit dans son cas ; elle n'était pas le personnage d'un roman fictif et étrange, même si cette histoire s'en approchait grandement...

Il comprenait déjà certains points qui concernaient Hélène. Il l'avait reconnue comme une personne X, qu'elle refoulait au fond d'elle-même. Ensuite, elle en savait long sur lui, et ne niait pas le fait qu'Isaac ait un lien avec elle. Or, Raphaël n'avait aucun souvenir de son père qui élevait un autre enfant... De même, l'idée qu'elle soit sa demi-sœur était inconcevable, il l'aurait su, d'une manière ou une autre.

_Cette histoire de voyages temporels peut ouvrir à toutes sortes de possibilités_, soupira-t-il en regardant la troupe d'imposteurs s'en aller bredouille. _Même les plus folles..._

Parmi ces dernières, il pouvait toujours supposer, avec une certaine angoisse, que son père ait sauvé sa mère de l'accident, en l'enlevant à son époque... mais il fallait admettre que ceci était parfaitement improbable : en se basant sur la génétique, il ignorait d'où lui viendraient ses yeux châtaigne, de même, il avait vu des photos de sa mère, elle n'était pas rousse. Et point final : il ne devrait pas exister.

Restait l'autre hypothèse. Hélène n'étant pas son ascendante... elle ferait partie de sa descendance. Ceci expliquerait beaucoup de choses, mais il refusait de croire que sa fille, petite-fille ou autre serait aussi... dangereuse.

Et même si c'était la réponse la plus probable, cela n'expliquerait en rien pourquoi elle souhaitait le tuer, et encore moins _pourquoi elle se retrouvait à cette époque_. Pourquoi son père l'aurait-il arrachée du futur ?

Non. Il refusait d'y croire. Cette fille est une inconnue, une psychopathe en voulant à sa vie, qui en savait trop à son sujet pour qu'il l'oublie. Il y avait forcément une raison _logique_ à toute cette étrange histoire !

Son travail était terminé pour la journée. Son passé se rendra au tombeau des Invalides, découvrira le passage souterrain, et surprendra son père. Avant cela, il s'introduira dans le bureau de Vergier, et découvrira des informations au sujet du « travail » de son père, avant sa disparition. Pour l'heure, il raccompagnait Marie chez elle, à moins qu'ils ne soient déjà arrivés, et rencontrait Jean-François peu de temps après. Par conséquent, il n'avait plus rien à faire.

L'envie d'en savoir plus sur les antécédents de Bonar, Élisabeth et Jean-François lui traversa l'esprit. Mais comment s'y prendre ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait qu'aller fouiller au couvent saint-Louré, pour essayer de trouver des informations sur la relation _exacte_ entre chacun de ces personnages, à commencer par l'homme qui avait trahi la confiance de Marie.

Mais il le connaissait en tant que Raphaël, si bien qu'il devait d'abord aller se changer chez lui. Il prit donc la direction de son appartement, en espérant ne pas croiser son passé.

« Je me faisais tellement de mauvais sang !

- Je suis désolée, Jean-François. Je me suis faite attaquer hier en ville... Mais Raphaël m'a secourue !

- Attaquer ? Par qui ?

- On ne sait pas. Il faisait déjà nuit, et ils se sont enfuis dare-dare.

- Ils s'en prennent toujours aux plus faibles, ces gens-là. Je suis content que vous alliez bien. »

L'envie de frapper Jean-François traversa l'esprit de Raphaël. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre ce ton faussement amical et inquiet. Il savait qu'au fond de lui-même, il bouillonnait de rage à l'idée que ce gamin, Raphaël, aperçu en tant que Fantôme R la veille par son acolyte, soit venu compromettre leurs plans. À présent, ils devaient ruser pour piéger Marie et la forcer à jouer...

Il serra les poings pour refréner son désir de vengeance, et se faufila jusqu'au bureau de Jean-François, sans se faire remarquer. Il priait mentalement pour qu'il y ait des caméras, ce qui pourrait l'innocenter, mais il souhaitait tout autant que personne ne le voie.

Finalement, il ne croisa personne, et ne vit aucune chose susceptible de le dénoncer. Il décida de fouiller les moindres recoins, à la recherches de courriers ou autres envoyés par le pseudo-Napoléon, ou même par son père. Contrairement à son attente, il ne trouva rien. Pas la moindre piste aboutissant à Isaac, Élisabeth ou autre. Le rouquin retint un juron lorsqu'il entendit Jean-François revenir. Il ne pouvait sortir de la pièce sans se faire repérer...

« Ah ! Jean-François, attends ! interpella quelqu'un dans le couloir. On doit parler à propos de... »

Il n'écouta pas la suite, et profita de l'instant pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Et peu importait s'il remarquait qu'on avait pénétré dans son bureau, il n'avait pu tirer aucun document ; ça n'était donc pas si grave que ça pouvait en avoir l'air.

Il escalada le bord du toit, et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Dès qu'il trouva une autre fenêtre d'ouverte, il n'hésita pas, et se faufila à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Sachant qu'il y avait grand nombre de chambres dans ce couvent, quelle était la probabilité qu'il tombe sur celle de Marie ?

La jeune fille le dévisagea, étonnée, et manqua de crier sous l'effet de la surprise. Inquiet à l'idée que Jean-François le trouve, il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ce n'est rien. Je devais chercher quelque chose ici. On n'en reparle plus. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre, et constata que des vêtements complètement trempés gisaient au sol. Il reconnut sans mal ceux qu'Hélène portait avant. Pourquoi se serait-elle changée ici, dans la chambre de Marie ? Et pourquoi ses vêtements étaient-ils mouillés ? Cela datait de la veille, et pourtant, ils semblaient avoir été immergés dans l'eau depuis peu.

« À qui sont ces vêtements ? demanda-t-il en la lâchant.

- Je l'ignore... murmura-t-elle. Comme hier j'étais chez toi, il a pu se passer beaucoup de choses, ici...

- En effet. Beaucoup de choses » grogna-t-il.

Il y eut un silence, que Marie brisa en posant une simple question, à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre.

« Pourquoi es-tu habillé en Fantôme R ? »

Il retint un juron, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir oublié quel personnage il jouait, et fit demi-tour, après avoir au préalable pris les vêtements. Il monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et avant de sauter, il lui rappela :

« On n'en reparle plus. Je t'expliquerai un jour, mais pas cette semaine. »

Alors qu'il s'enfuyait par les toits, elle resta muette, sans comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

On frappa à la porte ; elle ouvrit, et vit Josette, sa meilleure amie, aux côtés de Jean-François.

« On a entendu des voix, alors on est venus, souffla la jeune fille.

- Ce n'était que moi. Je parlais toute seule » répondit Marie, en évitant le regard dur de l'homme.

Elle se justifia tant bien que mal, et une fois qu'elle pensa les avoir convaincus, son tuteur se tourna vers elle, et d'une voix dure, lui dit :

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais à propos de Fantôme R. Les policiers sont venus, il a été vu dans le coin. »


End file.
